By Night He Scorches As He Burns By Day
by pinkyridz
Summary: Mandanan Saga - Book 5. Lilly has to contact Earth when Ben fails to recover from a Mandanan childhood malady.
1. Chapter 1

**BY NIGHT HE SCORCHES, AS HE BURNS BY DAY.**

Mandana was in the grip of a heat wave.

The temperature had peaked close to one hundred degrees. The usual green, luscious landscape was scorched and withered, making the view from Ben and Lilly Ashton's balcony one of a near barren wasteland. The lack of rain had been hard on the farmers who worked the land. The failed crops had an effect on everyone due to a shortage of grain, which in turn had lead to the Mandanan's seeking help from Earth in order to survive.

Manmade greenhouses now littered the countryside around the Stargate. Crops of tropical fruit and vegetables grew alongside the hardy Mandana root produce, tomatoes, cucumbers, pineapples and bananas now graced the tables of the hardworking people of Tanger province.

Stargate Command sent through weekly shipments of basic food supplies including milk and eggs as the failure of the grain harvest had also hit the Mandanan livestock hard. Milk supply was considerably reduced due to the lack of grasses and Chickens scratched around in farmyards, desperate for any remnants of grain or corn.

Ben Ashton had likened the last six months to a war effort. Rationing had been necessary and the whole community had joined together to help each other. New ways of food production and sources had been adapted which had kept Hanah Tanger very busy indeed. Lilly's mother liaised very closely with the nutrition experts from Earth to set up a task force of housewives, young and old, who travelled round the dwellings not only to distribute food but also to impart knowledge and helpful tips on how to make the most of the products at hand.

It was a time of learning and adaptation in Tanger province.

Xxx

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine," Lilly smiled as she handed Ben a glass of ice cold pineapple juice. "He was thirsty _again_." Shaking her head, she grabbed her book and joined her husband on the balcony of their bedroom. It was late evening but the heat wave meant that sleep was difficult, especially for three year old Finn Ashton who had been constantly calling out for his parents since being put to bed hours ago.

"You were in there a long time," Ben sipped his drink as he stretched out on his lounge chair.

"Well, he didn't want the water I offered so I had to fetch him some juice instead," Lilly shrugged as she flicked through the pages of her newest novel. The Ashton's living room was fast becoming a library thanks to Samantha Carter. The decision to leave her position at the hospital to care for her son had left a huge gap in Lilly's life and she was very grateful that her passion and thirst for Earth literature had filled it to a certain extent.

"You should have insisted he have the water."

Lilly sighed and reached to light her candle. "He did that 'bottom lip quiver' thing he does so well. I fall for it every time," she chuckled and started to relax with her book.

Ben tutted and grabbed his medical textbook. "If he doesn't settle down soon he's going to be too tired for our trip tomorrow."

Lilly glanced up from her copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. "What time are you leaving?" She asked as she marked her place with the bookmark Ben had helped Finn make her, the hand drawn sun with a smiley face always made her grin when she embarked on her literary adventures.

"I hope to go as early as possible to avoid the heat," Ben replied as he continued to scan his text, "though it does depend on what time your family come over."

He was taking Finn to the Stargate for his first visit in the morning and he knew how excited his little boy was. The father/son bonding day was going to enable Lilly and all her family to get together, in relative peace to plan her sister's forthcoming marriage. Cara Tanger and Niall Wenton had finally set a date after three long years of courtship and the younger sister needed Lilly's input in the design of her dress. It was not the place for a three year old or a twenty six year old man and Ben felt sorry for his father-in-law but Sergi seemed to be more than happy to indulge his girls.

"Ma said they should be round mid morning so that should give me time to sort through the designs and fabrics Janet sent through before Cara gets here. Why do you want to leave before they arrive?"

"You know how overexcited and clingy Finn gets when your father is around. I don't want him to decide that he'd rather stay here and help with your plans."

"I see what you mean," Lilly nodded, knowing that her little boy adored his grandfather. "Yes, it's best you leave before mid morning, we don't want any tantrums or tears."

"Absolutely," Ben agreed with nod. "Mind you, I'm sure all the wedding talk would bore him any way."

"You know what Cara's like. Everything will be debated, discussed and dissected as only my lovely sister knows how," heavy sarcasm laced Lilly's tone.

"I'm surprised that Ni doesn't want to be there."

"I don't think he had a choice in the matter." Lilly chuckled. "The poor boy is having little to no say in his wedding. I think the only thing that Cara is allowing him to do is provide the cart to transport them to the ceremony; everything else is up to us girls."

"And your father?"

"Actually pa is only going to be there to ensure we don't go too overboard," Lilly shrugged.

"Good man," Ben grinned.

The whole community were anticipating the wedding. It had given everyone something to look forward to and work for, from the baking of the wedding feast to the arrangement of flowers grown in the greenhouses especially for the occasion.

It was going to be a day to remember.

Ben just hoped that it would be cooler by then, the endless heat and stifling humidity was getting hard to cope with and tonight was no different. He actually longed for air conditioning, though a breeze would do just as nicely at this moment.

"God, it's hot," he grouched as he struggled out of his sweat soaked robe.

Lilly watched him with a twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face. "Yes you are," she waggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"You can forget that, young lady," Ben continued to grouch; "It's waaay too hot for _that_!" He shook his head and then buried it in his textbook once more.

"Spoil sport..."

Xxx

"Right, munchkin, it's time to get going."

Ben crossed the room and drew back the curtains from around Finn's bed. He was slightly surprised that his boy hadn't immediately jumped out of bed as soon as he was called.

Finn Ashton was an extremely outgoing, opinionated, bordering on out spoken, bundle of energy all wrapped in an angelic golden haired two-foot package. He was a whirlwind, a gregarious dreamer very much like his mother in personality but the blond hair, blue eyes and dimples 'to die for' definitely came from his papi!

He had brought so much joy to his family.

Lilly had endured a nightmare pregnancy and an even worse birthing. A uterine infection had left her seriously ill and fighting for her life. Ben had never been so scared in his life. The thought of losing her, of being helpless to save her, had made him question his own ability as a Platon. Afterwards he had slowly regained his confidence with a lot of encouragement from his wife, her family and more than a few pep talks from Doctor Janet Fraiser. He continued as principle Platon at the hospital in Gowton, the capital city of Mandana.

There was now a core of personnel in charge of healthcare in place in Tanger province, from Conrad and Anton Beuner who oversaw surgery to Cara Tanger who led a small team of midwives. The hospital was expanding rapidly and lives were being saved. The people of Mandana would be always grateful to the people of Earth who had been guides and support through the process.

Ben was looking forward to checking-in with his Earth friends again as he'd been too busy to make the monthly trip to the Stargate recently, he'd left that pleasure to his mother-in-law and soon to be brother-in-law who had both stepped up to take charge of the food distribution for the province.

Today, though, he was going to spend time catching up with all the gossip and he was very excited to show off his little boy.

"Come on Finny Ashton," he sat on the edge of his son's bed and pulled down his quilt slightly to expose the golden haired boy, curled up on his side, slurping noisily on his thumb. "We've got a busy day, buddy," he smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go 'way," Finn mumbled round his thumb and tried to swat his father's hand away.

"Hector's waiting for us and mami's packing our picnic," Ben tickled his son's tummy. "It's a beautiful day, the sun's shining and the birds are calling. Our adventure is just about to begin."

Finn sighed and then slowly scooted up in bed. "That's today?" He yawned and knuckled his eyes sleepily.

"Yup, that's today!" Ben grinned and grabbed the pile of clothes Lilly had left out for her son. "We need to get you changed..." he reached to undo the buttons on Finn's Mickey Mouse pyjamas but Finn pushed him away.

"I can do it," he grouched as he began to struggle with the buttons himself. "I'm a big boy now; I don't need you to dress me fank you very much. I can do it myself."

Ben held his hands up in surrender. "What ever you say, buddy," he laughed and dumped the t-shirt, short pants and underwear on Finn's lap. "Knock yourself out. I'll be downstairs helping mami."

Finn shrugged out of his pyjama's and grabbed the blue t-shirt. "Fank's anyway papi," he grinned pulling it over his head. "I 'preciate your offer but I am big now, see?"

Ben shook his head and laughed quietly to himself as he made his way out of the room. "Don't forget to wash up after you pee," he called over his shoulders. "Oh yummy...Is that pancakes I smell?" He added. "You'd best hurry up Finny or I'm gonna eat them all!"

"I am hurrin', don't you eated all them cakes..."

Xxx

"What _is_ he doing up there?" Lilly placed a plate of pancakes in front of her husband. "It sounds as if he's moving all the furniture," she sighed when the ceiling shook with another loud bang.

"Goodness knows," Ben chuckled as he stirred his tea. "I just left him to it when he informed me he could dress himself and thanked me very much for my trouble."

Lilly shook her head and pulled a chair up at the kitchen table. "That boy's mouth is going to get him in trouble one of these days," she sighed and grabbed a bread roll. "And I blame you for that, Benjamin."

"Why's that?" Ben grinned round a mouthful of pancake.

"You know very well why," Lilly tutted. "I hear you read him those books, Benjamin Ashton!"

"What books?"

"Captain Underpants, SpongeBob Squarepants...need I go on?"

Ben chuckled as he mopped up the syrup on his plate. "Finn loves those books."

"They are not appropriate," Lilly scolded. "And they certainly are not Huckleberry Finn!"

"Well I loved them too," Ben shrugged, pushed his plate away and grabbed his tea. "They're good for his imagination."

"His imagination does not need that sort of stimulation. His imagination needs wholesome, adventure-type stimulation..."

"_Get your butt into gear." _

Lilly hung her head with a groan when her son's voice came from the stairs and quickly halted their hushed conversation.

"_You aint gonna be able to come wif us if ya don't stop your yammerin.'" _

"See!" She exclaimed, holding her hands in the air. "That's what you've done!"

Ben burst out laughing, picked up his plate and crossed to the stove. "It's all good harmless fun," he shrugged and then placed two pancakes on the plate for his son. "Come on Finny," he called. "Your breakfast is getting cold buddy." He returned to his seat at the same time as his son struggled into the room with a backpack stuffed with what suspiciously looked like Barney his favourite stuffed bear.

"Oh, no you don't Finn Ashton," Lilly shook her head as Ben added syrup to Finn's pancakes. "You are not taking Barney with you!"

"Why not?" Finn clambered onto a chair and knelt to reach his pancakes.

"Yes, why not mami?" Ben interjected when Lilly failed to give an immediate answer to what he thought was a reasonable request from their son.

"You know what..." Lilly pushed up out of her chair. "...you two can do what you want," she sighed as she crossed over to the sink.

"Fanks," Finn grinned with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup dripping off of his chin.

Ben had to bury his snigger into the napkin he was using to clean up his son's mess. "Eat up Finny," he said tapping the young boy's plate knowing, by the way his wife huffed as she started to wash up, they were treading on very thin ice. "Let's get out of mami's hair hey?"

The double blink Finn gave him in return made him chuckle even more.

Today was going to be such fun!


	2. Chapter 2

"Be good for papi."

"I will, an' Barney will too."

"Stay in the shade and drink lots of water."

"Not juice?"

"No, Finn, not juice."

Ben was loading the cart as Lilly said goodbye to her son who was bouncing with excitement on the bench seat.

"But we likes juice the bestest," Finn huffed, pulling his bear out of his pack, "don't we Barney?" He jiggled the stuffed toy on his lap. "Yes we does," lowering his voice he imitated the bear and Lilly sighed heavily.

"Just have fun," she smiled as she reached to ruffle Finn's hair. "And do as papi tells you young man."

"He will." Ben responded

When she felt her husband's arms around her waist, she turned and smiled. "Go carefully," she urged, gently caressing Ben's cheek. "It's going to be another hot day. You'll both need to drink..."

Ben nipped in and kissed her forehead. "Yes mami," he grinned. "And you enjoy your day of relaxation, Lil's."

"Relaxation, are you serious?" Lilly sighed. "I am sure it will be fraught with opinions and arguments, you know what Cara is like!"

Ben smiled and rubbed her arm. "I do but, I'm sure you are more than capable of handling your baby sister."

"Yes, well she'd better..." Lilly started to reply but a loud huff stopped her and she turned to address her son again. "Something wrong Finn?" She smiled at the sight of the young boy sat, chest puffed out and arms crossed in obvious annoyance.

"If you and papi don't stop doin' that yammerin' we will be keepin' them Earlin's waiting!"

"Finn Ashton!" Lilly exclaimed in horror at the words that left her son's mouth. "I do not think that is an appropriate thing to say, young man, do you?" She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

Ben took her pose as the signal to get on their way. "Time to go, son," he chuckled as he climbed aboard, giving his wife a light-hearted reassuring wink.

"'Bout time," Finn grouched and Ben tapped his knee.

"That's enough Finn," he scolded softly. "Say goodbye to mami," he then picked up the reins and clicked Hector on.

"Bye mami," Finn waved enthusiastically as they started their journey.

"Be good. Have fun!" Lilly returned the waves her boys were giving her and watched as the cart disappeared down the lane toward town.

She knew they were going to have a wonderful time.

After giving one final wave, she turned and made her way back into the house, she had a very long day of decision making ahead of her and she envied the fact that her boys were having a fun day without her.

Xxx

Memories of her own special day came flooding back as Lilly flicked through her wedding album.

It had been a balmy summer's evening when two worlds joined to celebrate their marriage, the heady sent of apple blossoms filled the air as the wedding party gathered in Quinn's orchard.

Lilly smiled as she traced the outline of her beautiful dress in the first photograph. The gorgeous silk and lace had been a present from Earth and the pearls that decorated her long elegant train were a gift from Mari Quinn whose great grandfather had travelled the seas off Tanger province to find the perfect gift for the young lady who'd stolen his heart. The sentiment behind the dress had been the same as the ceremony and it fitted their love story perfectly, two worlds joined as one.

When she turned the page, her smile broadened at the picture of the man she loved with all her heart. Ben stood, with a goofy smile on his face watching her as she walked towards him on her father's arm. Her breath caught when she realised how much her son looked like his papi. He had his eyes, his chin, everything right down to his cheeky grin.

Finn had completed her fairytale and she felt herself blessed by the gods.

She really wanted to help her sister in any way she could to have the same wondrous experience so she carefully closed her album, today wasn't about her, and reached in her keepsake box for the samples of fabric Janet had sent.

It was time to get organised, her family were on their way.

Xxx

"Are we there yet?"

Ben sighed as his son asked him the same question for the third time in less than half an hour. "No Finn, we've still got a long way to go," he turned and ruffled Finn's hair.

"I'm hot!" Finn grouched and fidgeted in his seat. It was nearing midday now and the suns were high in the sky, driving up the temperature on the already scorching day.

"I know me too," Ben agreed sadly as he clicked Hector on. The journey to the Stargate took at least three hours on a good day but today the heat was sapping the energy from both human and horse alike, poor Hector could do no more than slowly plod down the lane, tail swishing, trying to keep cool.

Finn sighed heavily again and reached for Barney. "What will the time be when we gets there, papi?" He asked and buried a cough in his friend's fur.

"When the sun dips lower in the sky, to the line of the trees on top of the hill," Ben explained as he pointed to earth hill on the horizon. "That's when we will nearly be there. The stone ring is just over that hill."

Another ragged cough from his son then had him delving in his pack for some water. "You doing okay, buddy?" He asked as he passed him the drink canister. "It sounds as if you've got a frog in your throat." He watched as Finn rolled his eyes and took a long drink.

"There aint no frog, see," Finn opened his mouth as wide as he could. "Gust teff an' goung," he shrugged, pointing a finger down his mouth.

"So I see," Ben chuckled as he plucked the canister out of his son's hand and returned it to his pack. "You do look a little flushed though," he sighed when he then placed the back of his hand on the young boy's forehead.

"I'm just hot," Finn moaned again. "It's too hot out here, papi."

Ben stroked his cheek, checking for fever that he already knew wasn't there. "Why don't you try and have a little nap," he suggested softly. "I know I had to wake you early this morning so I'm sure you must be tired."

Finn's yawn was right on cue and Ben reached over and grabbed Barney. He placed the bear on his lap and smiled at his son. "Rest your head on Barney, take a nap and I'll wake you up as soon as we're there, I promise."

"'Kay."

Finn literally flopped down on the stuffed toy, curled into a ball and started to slurp on this thumb. Within minutes, he was snoring softly.

"On Hector," Ben clicked the horse on again with one hand in his son's silky hair as they travelled along the windy road toward the Stargate. The suns was shining, the birds were singing and although he was really hot, he felt contented and at peace.

Life just could not get any better.

Xxx

"What colour were you thinking of for your bridesmaids, Cara?" Hanah flicked through a wedding magazine from earth.

"I was thinking," Cara crossed to her side and peered over her shoulder, "that I quite like that shade of blue," she said and pointed to a sky blue three quarter length dress.

"That style?"

"No, I'd rather a long dress to match mine but with..."

Mother and daughter were soon engrossed in conversation about fabrics and colours so Lilly crossed to her father who was at the stove, filling a pot for tea.

"How you doing pa?" She asked and reached for the cups.

"I'm fine, Lilly Lou," Sergi grinned.

"That's good," Lilly patted his arm on her way to the larder in search of cake to go with the tea.

"What time did the boys leave?" Sergi followed her, drying his hands on a cloth. He knew his place in all the wedding arrangements, he was chief tea maker and dish washer and he was happy about that, just as long as he had some sort of say if things started to get out of hand. Knowing Cara they probably would. His youngest daughter didn't have the same restraint as her older sister, to Cara finery and jewels were a must and Sergi didn't want to be seen as being frivolous in these hard times.

Lilly turned with a cake tin in her hand. "They left as the suns rose," she smiled in reply to his question.

"I bet one little boy was very excited," Sergi returned the smile. Finn had made such an impact in his life. He'd always loved the idea of having a son, not that he didn't adore his girls with all his heart, but coming from a family of boys, him and his three brothers, he missed the 'manly' side of life and longed to take his grandson on hunting and fishing trips as his father had done with them.

"I'm not sure, but I think the big boy was even more excited," Lilly chuckled, placing the cake on the table.

"I wish I'd gone with them," Sergi mused softly.

"No you don't," Lilly turned and laughed. "You wouldn't have missed this for anything," she gestured to her mother and sister who were now giggling uncontrollably.

Sergi nodded slowly and then grinned broadly. "You're quite right Lilly Lou," he agreed.

Lilly patted his shoulder. "Come on 'father of the bride'," she waggled her eyebrows. "You know your place, get that tea poured!"

Sergi Tanger watched his family as they happily worked together and considered himself a lucky man, a very lucky man indeed.

"Pa, didn't your daughter ask you for some tea?"

Sergi returned the wink his wife gave him and then turned to the stove once more.

"I hear you, I hear you," he mumbled under his breath. "Women, always nagging," he shook his head in jest.

Lilly was right, he wouldn't want to miss this for anything!

Xxx

"Is we here?" Finn sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Yup," Ben smiled as he reached for his pack. They'd arrived at the Stargate half an hour ago but he hadn't had the heart to wake his son, who was fast asleep, so he had spent the time getting the cart organized to make room for the feed grain and flour the SGC was sending through.

"Is we gonna talk to them Earthlin's now?" Finn stretched and yawned.

Ben smiled and nodded his head as he reached out his arms. "Yes we are. Come on buddy, you can press the buttons," he promised and gathered his son in his arms. When Finn coughed and leaned his head on Ben's chest, the concern for his boy's condition struck him again.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, buddy?" He asked and rubbed Finns chest gently.

"My head do hurts some," Finn admitted with a heavy sigh, his thumb creeping back into his mouth.

Ben stroked Finn's head as they made their way to the gate. "Let's get this over with and then have our picnic. I'm sure you'll feel better for some of mami's cake, hey?"

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled round his thumb.

When they reached the DHD Ben knelt on one knee and steadied his son. "Right, I'm going to tell you what to press and then we have to stand back."

"'kay," Finn sighed sleepily, increasing Ben's worry even more as he's assumed that his son would perk up when the time came to press the buttons.

Ben cleared his throat and continued. "You press buttons on the little thing and the ring shuts down and then whooshes back up and it will spit out a robot and we have to talk into it and doc Janet and everyone will talk back to us. How cool hey!" He tried to make the explanation as exciting as possible but Finn only nodded in reply.

Ben sighed again and reached for his son's hand. "Okay Finn, start by pressing that one..."

Finn kept his thumb in his mouth and his head resting on his father's chest as he started to activate the gate.

Ben was now sure that his little boy was not feeling well and the excitement of the day quickly started to dissipate.

Xxx

Magazine cut-outs, fabric swatches, dried flowers and strings of pearls littered Lilly's kitchen table.

Sergi and Hanah had gone out for a walk, leaving their girls to the wedding planning. Sergi had been going stir crazy, there was only so much tea he could pour and Hanah had taken pity on him and suggested a wander down to Penten Lake, the proposed venue for the ceremony.

Lilly and Cara sat, with legs propped up on the table, talking about their men.

"So, when did you know that Ben was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Cara reached for another cookie to dunk in her tea.

"I knew within a week of meeting him," Lilly replied as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Really?"

Lilly placed her cup on the table, leaned her elbow on it and cradled her head. "I knew I loved Benjamin Ashton the moment he nearly passed out at the hospital..."

"Niiice!" Cara giggled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and continued. "He just seemed so vulnerable," she shrugged, picking the petals off a silk flower. "Throughout Daniel's recovery he'd appeared so strong, so invincible. To me he appeared to be slightly aloof, if you know what I mean. But, when he let his guard down, when he let his exhaustion show, he became human and I must admit my mothering nature took over," she glanced up and grinned at her sister. "I couldn't help myself, he needed me."

"So, you're telling me that, when the poor boy was sick and helpless, you fell in love with him?" Cara chuckled.

"Is that wrong?"

"Sort of, yes!"

The two girls giggled for a while before Lilly decided to address the same question to her sister. "Okay then, sis. When did you fall in love with the adorable Niall Wenton then?"

Cara shifted slightly in her chair before answering. "When I first met him I didn't like him at all..."

"Good start!"

"I found him irritating, immature and condescending," Cara continued as if Lilly hadn't spoken. "He was just always there, in the background, annoying everyone."

"He didn't annoy us"

"No, not you," Cara shook her head and smiled. "Well, not Benny. Benny loved Niall."

"He saved Niall's life."

"Yes he did and I know Niall will be forever in Ben's debt. He has him on a pedestal and he sees him as Mandana's great saviour."

"You're getting side-tracked, Car," Lilly interjected, picking up her cup of tea and sitting back in her chair.

"I am?"

"Yes. You were supposed to be telling me when you fell in love with Niall Wenton not why my wonderful husband is the saviour of this world." She boasted with a grin.

"Oh, yes," Cara smiled and straightened. "I was. Well, while you were giving birth to Finn we were lying under a tree and he slowly placed his hand in mine. It fitted perfectly and I just knew that I wanted to be at his side forever."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But that was four years ago!"

"I know!"

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I wanted to be wooed. I wanted him to chase me..."

"But you knew you wanted to be with him, forever."

"Yes I did, but I wanted him to be sure that he loved me just as much."

"And does he?"

"Oh yes. He loved me from the moment he placed his hand in mine, under that tree in the orchard, while you were giving birth to Finn," Cara slowly turned her face and grinned mischievously at her sister.

"Oh for goodness sake, Cara!"

"What?" Cara shrugged, innocently.

Lilly tutted and shook her head. "Just hurry up and drink your tea, Cara Tanger. We have a wedding to plan," she scolded light heartedly.

Cara smirked and drank her tea as Lilly started to rifle through the clippings again.

She was so enjoying this time with her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lilly is enjoying her new batch of books. Although I think I may need to build an extension on the house to hold her growing library..."

Ben was talking to Daniel and Janet with Finn and Barney on his lap. Finn had been very excited to speak through the MALP at first but as the time went on he lost interest in the conversation and had been more than happy to play with his bear and let his Papi do the talking.

"...she has asked if there is any chance that Sam could send her some more children's books next time. Finn is really enjoying the Thomas the Tank Engine stories at the moment..."

"_You do know Finn's asleep don't you Ben?" _

Ben glanced down at his son when Daniel interrupted. Yup, Finn was fast asleep cuddling Barney and slurping on his thumb. "Oh," he sighed and lowered his arm so the little boy and bear were in a more comfortable position.

"Sorry about this," he turned and addressed the MALP again. "I usually can't shut him up. I think he's a bit under the weather today. It's too hot for him."

"_There's no need to apologise, we know how hot it is. Is there no sign of a let up yet?"_

"Meteorological science is not as advanced on Mandana as it is on Earth, Janet," Ben shrugged. "We just know by the setting and rising of the suns how the day will pan out. I must admit everyone has had enough of the heat now, there is no breeze and the lakes are looking very low."

"_Do you need us to send more water supplies?"_

"Not at the moment, Daniel. We're surviving on what we have and you know that the people of Mandana are very proud, they'd rather manage their own problems and I must say that I agree. I've never known such a close community who work so well together and I think that many Earth nations should take a leaf out of their book. We haven't even seen a rise in the crime rate with all this."

"_We're here if you need us anyway."_

"And we're very grateful. The feed grain and flour is invaluable until the new crops come in and the supply of eggs and milk are taking the pressure off our poor chickens and cows," he grinned.

"_That's good." _There was a pause for a while before Daniel continued_. "Well, we're ready with your next supply now."_

"Thanks guys."

"_Tell Lilly that I've added the fabrics she asked for, I just need to know what colour silk she'll need for next time."_

"She will appreciate that Janet."

"_No problem, just hope you'll take lots of wedding pictures for us."_

"Will do."

"_Look after young Finn. Get him in the shade and some fluids in him."_

"Yes Doctor Fraiser, m'am," Ben saluted with a smile.

"_Stand by for supplies, soldier." _Janet continued the teasing

"Thanks. It's been great to catch up. Lilly and Hanah will be doing the check-in next week."

"_Do you need the same order?"_

"If possible, Daniel."

"_Will do, take care. Stand by. SGC out."_

"Love to all, Mandana out."

Ben continued to smile as the blinking red light on the MALP went out. He then carefully stood, holding his sleeping child close to his chest. "Let's get you in some shade Finny," he sighed and carried his son over to the nearest tree, and then gently lowered him onto the ground, making sure the thick branches blocked out the two suns of Mandana.

"Papi's just going to fetch you a blanket to lie on," Ben pulled Finn's t-shirt down to cover his back better and hurried over to the buggy. He quickly grabbed the picnic basket Lilly had prepared and returned to his son.

"It's okay, buddy," he smiled sadly as Finn squirmed and groaned. "You'll be more comfortable on this." He shook out the blanket, lowered it on the grass, gently lifted Finn and positioned him in the middle, tucking Barney under the arm the little boy held up. "Papi's just going to load the cart, buddy," he knelt and stroked Finns hair as he settled down to sleep again. "I won't be long and then we'll have some picnic, okay?"

"'kay," Finn mumbled sleepily and then started sucking his thumb again.

Ben sat at his side until the gate disgorged a FRED loaded with sacks. He wanted to pack the supplies away as quickly as he could, get some substance into his son, and then take him home and put him to bed.

This was not his idea of a fun father/son day out at all!

Xxx

'I'd forgotten how beautiful it is here."

Hanah stood and took in the stunning view. Penten lake was framed by the forest of Penten to the east and the rolling hills of Tanger to the west. The lake itself was clear, blue and calm, with gentle waves lapping the shore line and wildlife dotting its surface. All in all, it was a perfect spot for a wedding ceremony and she knew that it was a very special place for the happy couple.

Niall Wenton had been a rock to Cara after she was sexually assaulted by the man she thought of as her soul mate. He had stepped in as a broad shoulder for her to cry on. They'd spent hours walking around this lake, trying to piece Cara's shattered life back together and their relationship had slowly started to bloom from there.

Hanah was so incredibly proud of her youngest daughter because, with the wonderful support of Niall, she had turned her life around. The awful rape had forced her to reassess things and Cara had made the difficult decision to leave home to get some space to find herself again. She had left her family and Niall behind to embark on a year long training programme on Earth and had come back a new, confident person. She now had the skills and ability to find a career and had been welcomed at the hospital as a resident midwife, caring for young mothers who struggled with childbirth and childcare.

She was a natural at what she did, caring, kind and patient.

Daniel Jackson had opened the new Rachael Morton maternity wing of the hospital, named after Hanah's sister who had died of bed fever a week after giving birth. The birthing suite of the wing had been named the Sophie Morton Suite in homage to her daughter who perished within days of her mother despite Hanah's desperate attempts to feed the child herself. The Tanger family still grieved for their loss twenty five years later but, thanks to Cara, the memories of Rachael and Sophie would live on and many young mothers and infants would survive because of what they went through.

Niall Wenton had been waiting for Cara when she returned to Mandana and had been at her side throughout the planning and building of the wing, assisting as much as he could. They quickly became a team and the forthcoming joining would cement their relationship and, hopefully, they would have need of the maternity wing very soon.

"So," Sergi picked up a stick. "We could construct some sort of platform here," he said, dragging the stick through the damp sand as they began to plan the site of the ceremony.

"Good idea," Hanah smiled in agreement. "And, we could have seating over here..."

Mr and Mrs Tanger then proceeded to map out the area, happy to be able to assist in the wonderful occasion.

They just couldn't be happier, both their girls had wonderful men at their side and soon it would be time to relax and have time for themselves.

Xxx

"Drink your water."

"I don't wanna."

"You need to drink, Finn."

Father and son were at loggerheads.

Finn had woken from his nap very cranky and upset.

"I want juice!"

"We don't have juice!"

"Mami gives me juice!"

"Mami's not here so you have to drink the water!" Ben knew he was raising his voice but Finn was really testing his patience now.

"Don't wanna," Finn huffed and crossed his arms. "I wanna go home. Mami will give me juice."

Ben pushed the flask of water back in front of his son. "We are not going anywhere until you drink your water!"

They both stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"I don't care how long it takes, Finn," Ben shrugged eventually and reached for his bread roll, breaking the stare. "But we stay here until you've had something to drink," he said and took a bite. "I know you're not hungry and that's okay, but you need to drink." Resting his back on the trunk of the tree, Ben continued to enjoy the picnic lunch. He ignored his son as he fumed and sighed and then bit back a triumphant smile when Finn picked up the beaker and started to drink.

"Do you want a cake?" He offered when Finn placed his empty beaker on the floor.

Finn shook his head, sniffed, grabbed Barney, lay down and used his bear as a pillow again.

Ben immediately felt sorry for being so harsh. Finn was obviously not feeling well, his face was flushed and black smudges framed his eyes. "I'm sorry, buddy," he sighed as he started to pack away the picnic. "Papi shouldn't have shouted," he flashed his son a sad smile.

"No you shouldn't," Finn huffed. "You scared Barney," he reached and petted the bear's fur.

"I'm sorry, Barney," Ben grinned, wrapping up the remains of the fruitcake. He then watched as Finns eyes began to flutter shut again. "I won't be much longer Finny," he sighed. "We'll soon be home and you can have a sleep in your bed."

"'kay," Finn mumbled on the cusp of sleep once more and Ben stood, brushed the crumbs off his pants and hurried to finish his task, wanting to get his little boy home and assessed.

He was just about to take the basket over to the cart when Finn groaned, struggled upright, hiccupped and proceeded to vomit the water Ben had forced him to drink.

Ben dropped everything and hurried to his side. "Oh, Finny," he sighed, pulling Barney out of the way as Finn continued to heave painfully. "It's okay," he soothed, rubbing his back as Finn sobbed and vomited again.

"I s-said I d-didn't w-want t-that w-water," Finn stuttered.

"I know you did," Ben sighed again as he gently pulled him to his feet. "I'm so sorry, papi should have listened to you," he reached and brushed Finns bangs off his, now hot, forehead. "Let's get you out of these." After pulling off Finn's vomit splattered clothing he quickly threw them onto the blanket.

Finn then stood, one hand on his father's shoulder, crying and shivering. Ben removed his own t-shirt and helped the distressed boy into it. "Why don't to lie down with Barney again?" He suggested grabbing the bear. "Papi needs to clear up and we'll soon be on our way back home." He gently lowered boy and bear back onto the ground, and Finn immediately curled into a ball.

"I fink I'm poorly, papi," he sighed, thumb in mouth once more.

"I think you're right, buddy," Ben smiled sadly and then quickly gathered things together, one eye on his sick boy as he succumbed to restless sleep again.

He needed to get him home to his mami.

Xxx

"Do you think Lilly will return to work soon?"

Sergi and Hanah were wandering along the lane back to the cottage, hand in hand and enjoying the summer's day.

"Well, I have told her we'll look after Finn," Hanah replied, twirling the flower her husband had just picked for her. "But it's up to her."

"I'm surprised she hasn't returned to work, yet," Sergi shrugged. "When Cara returned I'd assumed she'd join her sister and work side by side."

Hanah turned and grinned. "Ah, but one little adorable boy has changed our girl's life. I think she is more than happy to be at home with him."

Sergi nodded slowly. "I know but, Lilly has always been so devoted to being a Platon. I just thought I'd never see the day our eldest daughter was a stay-at-home-mother and our youngest the career girl."

"Things change Sergi."

"They sure do."

They walked in silence for while, both happy to be side by side, taking in the slight breeze that blew through the orchard.

As they turned the corner and started to walk down the cobbled driveway leading to the cottage, Hanah began to fan her sweat soaked blouse. "I do hope our girls have some lemonade ready for us, it's so hot," she sighed.

"Me too," Sergi agreed and then frowned when he noticed the buggy pulling up to the barn. "Isn't that Ben and young Finn? I thought they were out for the day?"

"They were."

As they hurried toward the buggy, they watched their son in law trying to wake the little boy who was sleeping on his lap.

"Hey Ben," Sergi greeted taking Hectors reigns. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he tethered the horse. "We didn't think you'd be back for hours."

"Finn's not well," Ben sighed and gently jostled his son's shoulder again. "Hey Finny, Grandpi and Grandmi are here."

Finn grunted in reply and tried to curl into his father's lap even more.

Sergi stood on the buggy step and tenderly carded his fingers through his grandson's hair. "Hey Finny, come to Grandpi hey," he flashed his son-in-law a sad smile as Finn whimpered. "He feels hot, Ben," he sighed as he felt the heat of fever under his fingers.

"I know," Ben nodded, "and he's been sick."

"Come on poppet," Sergi gently lifted Finn and held him to his chest. "Let's go see mami."

Finn whimpered again but managed to open his eyes to look at his grandfather. "Hi, Grandpi," he smiled.

"Hey Finny," Sergi returned the smile and stroked the bangs out of the young boys eyes.

Hanah crossed to his side and placed her hand on Finn's forehead. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "You're so hot."

"I'm poorly, grandmi," Finn yawned. "I was sick and I want mami."

The tears that sprang to their grandson's eyes broke their hearts. Sergi tucked the boy's head under his chin and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go find her then, sweetheart," he soothed and turned to smile sadly at Ben who was clambering out of the buggy with his pack. "I'll help you unload things in a while," he stated and began to walk toward the cottage.

Ben followed, happy to let his in-laws fuss over Finn. That's what grandparents did.

The Platon's would be taking over soon though so he'd let them have their time.


	4. Chapter 4

"I saided that I wanted juice but papi made me 'ave the water even though I told 'im I wanted juice and then I was nearly sick on Barney..."

Lilly sighed and turned to accept the thermometer from Ben. Finn was propped up on the sofa with this bear on his lap. He had almost calmed after the tearful greeting his mother received.

"Okay, my Finn," Lilly smiled reassuringly as she inserted the thermometer in his ear. "Let's see what your temperature is and then papi will bring you some medicine and you can have a nice sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

"It was so hot an' I wanted juice. That water made me sick," Finn scowled at his father as he hugged Barney.

"I'm sure it wasn't the water, buddy," Ben perched on the edge of the sofa and waited with his wife for the beep of the thermometer. He then returned the look of worry his wife showed him the digital readout of 102.4.

"I'll get the Tylenol," he mouthed and made his way to the kitchen leaving Lilly to continue her examination.

"Okay, Finn," she smiled, rubbing her hands together to warm them. "Scoot on down, I want to feel your tummy."

"It aint my tummy," Finn grouched as he wriggled down, "it were that water."

"Stay still, let me see." She gently placed her hands on his abdomen and watched for any reaction but when Finn continued to whinge she knew that he wasn't in any pain.

"I should 'av stayed wif you. You didn't tell me that Grandpi was gonna be here."

Lilly pulled his shirt down. "No I didn't," she nodded and reached for her stethoscope.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because," she shrugged, rubbing the bell of the stethoscope. She pulled his shirt down slightly and placed it on her son's chest.

"Because, why?" Finn persisted, shivering as his arms broke out in goose bumps.

"Hush Finn, I need to listen," Lilly urged moving the bell from side to side.

"I hates dis," Finn continued to moan. "All dis is papi's fault."

Lilly removed the stethoscope, happy with what she heard and then palpated Finn's neck. "Does your throat hurt?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Your ears?"

"Nope."

"Anything?" She sighed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Nofink hurts. I'm just hot," Finn started to pull at his over sized shirt.

"Okay, little man," Lilly smiled. "Let's get you sitting up and out of this." She eased him into a sitting position. "There you go," she pulled the shirt over his head and Finn grabbed Barney again.

"Can I go see grandpi now?" He pleaded and tried his hardest to give an angelic smile.

"No you can't." Ben walked back into the lounge with a tray containing medication and a jug of juice. "You need to take some tablets and then you need to sleep."

"I don't wanna. I want grandpi," Finn's voice wavered as fresh tears sprang into his eyes.

"We'll send grandpi in to see you when you've taken your medication." Ben sat on the sofa and scoped up the Tylenol tablets he'd crushed. He then dipped the spoon in some preserves and held it out to his son. "Take this quickly and then have a drink," he smiled.

Finn shook his head and folded his arms. "Don't wanna, that's yucky," he grouched.

Lilly turned and poured him a glass of juice. "Look, I've got your juice all ready," she smiled, "and grandpi is waiting to see what a big boy you are."

Finn gave them both a pitiful look before capitulating.

"Good boy," Lilly praised as she quickly passed him the juice. "Papi is going to get grandpi now," she then plucked the empty glass out of his gasp. "You just lie back down again," she urged gently as she helped him.

"I'm sure he'll read you a story if you're a good boy," Ben added and covered him with the thin throw from the back of the sofa.

"'kay," Finn mumbled and started to suck his thumb again.

Lilly reached and brushed his hair off his too hot forehead. "Won't be a minute poppet," she smiled.

"'kay."

She then stood and watched as Finn sighed and turned onto his side. Despite her son's disputes to the contrary he wasn't well.

Xxx

"He's sleeping."

Lilly looked up from the dishes she was clearing and smiled at her father. "Thanks pa, I knew you would have the magic touch."

"Not sure it was anything to do with me," Sergi shrugged, passing Hanah her shawl. "I'd hardly finished the first page before he started snoring."

"Why were you so long then?"

Niall had picked Cara up an hour ago but her parents stayed to help with the clearing away and to placate their grandson who wouldn't settle until his grandpi read him his new Thomas the Tank Engine book.

"Thomas was stuck in the tunnel," Sergi shrugged again. "I couldn't go without making sure he got out," he grinned, leaning in and kissing his daughter's cheek.

Lilly chuckled and shook her head. "Finn is going to be cross when he finds out you know the ending before he does grandpi."

"Well, he won't find out, will he?" Sergi winked and then turned to his wife. "Time to go, ma," he said motioning to the door. "It's time to get out of their way."

"I'll stop by in the morning to see how Finn is," Hanah pulled Lilly in for a hug. "I hope you get a good night's sleep."

"I am not hopeful of that," Lilly sighed.

"If there are any problems, you know where we are."

"Thanks ma."

Lilly followed her parents out of the door. "Take care," she called as she watched them climb into their buggy.

"Give Finn a big hug from us," Hanah waved.

"I will," she promised and then Lilly took a deep breath before returning into the house to start on supper.

Even though she and Ben were Platon's they were parents first and she knew how stressful it was to look after a sick child.

Xxx

"How is he?" Lilly passed Ben a cup of tea.

"Restless," Ben sighed as he turned and watched Finn toss and turn on the sofa.

Supper was done, pots washed and yet their sick boy continued to sleep. Ben had kept an eye on him as he completed the paperwork he'd brought home from the hospital.

Lilly placed her tea on the table and sat at Finn's side. "His temperature is climbing again," she placed her hand on his forehead and sighed.

Ben started to pack his work away. "I'll fetch some Tylenol," he smiled and patted his wife's shoulder on his way out of the room.

Lilly reached for the comforter and started to unravel her son. Finn's restlessness had him wrapped up like a mummy. "Oh Finn," she sighed as she removed the blanket and discovered the blotchy rash on his torso and arms.

She recognised the rash immediately. Youth-spot was a common childhood malady on Mandana and although it was rarely serious, it was very uncomfortable. The high fever and dry cough could be miserable but there was little that could be done other than making sure the child rested and drank plenty of fluids. Sometimes hospitalisation was necessary if the fever and vomiting resulted in dehydration, but most children recovered at home.

"Finny, sweetie," Lilly gently carded her fingers through her son's hair. "Wake up poppet. You need to take some medication."

She watched as Finn screwed up his face and smacked his lips. "That's a good boy," she smiled as he then slowly managed to open his eyes.

"Mami?"

"Hey, Finny."

Finn knuckled his eyes and then reached out his arms. "I don't feel good, mami."

Lilly gently picked him up and placed him on her lap. "I know you don't poppet," she soothed as she rocked him.

"My head hurts," Finn groaned, burying his face in her blouse.

"I know."

"And I'm real hot."

Lilly glanced up and flashed Ben a sad smile as he walked back in the room. "Look, here's papi and he's got some medicine to make you feel better," she told her little boy.

Ben knelt at his wife's side after placing a tray of medication and a jug of water on the table. "Hey, Finny," he greeted, squeezing his son's knee. "Think you can be a big boy again?"

Finn shook his head and then groaned. "I don't wanna be a big boy but me head hurt's," he sniffed and turned to face his father. "Will that yuck tablet stuff make my head not hurt anymore?"

"Of course," Ben smiled, reaching up and stroking his blotchy face. He then turned to his wife and sighed. "Youth-spots?" He too knew what the rash was after treated many Mandanan children for the illness.

"Yes," Lilly nodded sadly.

Ben turned to his tray and removed the thermometer. "We will see how hot you are and then I want you to take some tablets."

"'kay, papi," Finn sighed, cuddled in closer to his mother and started to suck his thumb.

Ben inserted the thermometer and waited...

"103.3," he informed Lilly sadly. "Okay, buddy," he then reached for the crushed tablets. "You know the routine..."

Xxx

Lilly poured the last container of warm water in the bathtub. Finn's temperature had risen rather than fallen after the dose of Tylenol and he was now wrapped in a towel and shivering in Ben's arms.

She tested the water with her elbow and then turned and held her hands out for her son. "Come on poppet, you'll feel much better if you have a quick bath."

Finn wrapped his legs tighter round his father and shook his head. "I d-don't w-wanna b-bath," he stuttered as his teeth chattered. "I'm c-ccold."

"I know you are buddy," Ben tried to prize his legs off but Finn reached up and grabbed him round his neck.

"N-no b-bath," he sobbed.

"How about..." Lilly stood and stroked his back. "...mami gets in with you and we play the 'I Spy' game while papi puts your mattress into our room?"

Finn turned his head and looked at her with fever bright eyes. "You m-mean I can s-sleep in y-your b-bedroom?" He sniffed and wiped his nose on the towel.

"Just for tonight, because you're ill," Lilly smiled. "If that's alright with you, papi?"

Ben nodded as he wiped Finn's tears. "Just for tonight," he agreed. "Okay?"

Finn leaned his head on his father's shoulder and nodded. "'kay," he yawned sleepily and Lilly knew they'd better get the bath done before the little boy fell asleep.

"You can start the 'I Spy' game," she grinned as she quickly removed her clothes and then gingerly lowered herself into the tepid bath. "Come on in, the water's warm," she held her hands out for Finn and Ben slowly unwrapped the blanket and handed him over.

"It's c-cold!" Finn wailed when the tepid water hit his burning skin.

"Just relax, Finn," Lilly held him close and gently splashed water on his back. "There you go," she calmly said as Finn slowly stopped wriggling and began to relax in her arms.

Ben knelt at the side of the tub and stroked his hair. "Good boy," he praised. "Papi is gonna fetch your things while you have fun with mami," he smiled. "Do you want your Mickey or Thomas pyjamas?"

"T-thomas," Finn hiccupped and rested his head against his mother's chest.

"Thomas it is," Ben leaned in and kissed his hot forehead before giving Lilly a wan smile as he left to get everything organised.

"Okay, my Finn," Lilly jostled the sleepy boy. "You chose. I spy..."

She held her son close, tipping water on his chest as he began to mumble round his thumb.

"I spy wif my ickle eye..."

He felt so hot and she knew it was going to be a long, long night.

Xxx

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his wife's curls. Dawn was breaking after a long night of illness and tears. Finn lay curled up at his mother's side finally sleeping but still hiccupping in reaction to his last crying episode.

"I'm going to see to the animals, Lils," he whispered.

"Okay," Lilly whispered back as she stroked Finn's hair off his face.

"Why don't you try and sleep while Finn does?" Ben smiled softly. "I know you didn't get much last night, sweetheart.

Finn had insisted that his mami looked after him all night. He still blamed his papi for being so ill so Ben had tried to grab as much sleep as he could. He knew he had a long day ahead of him at the hospital and he trusted that his wife would nap with Finn as much as she could during the day.

Lilly yawned and nodded. "I think I will," she agreed.

Ben tenderly kissed her forehead. "Good girl," he smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll bring up some more medication and water before I go to work."

"'kay," Lilly mumbled and pulled her son closer.

Ben pulled a thin sheet up to her shoulders, and placed his hand on the nape of Finn's neck, happy to discover it felt cooler than it had earlier.

"Sleep well," he whispered as he turned to the window. It was going to be another hot day so he opened the shutters as wide as he could, allowing the early morning breeze to billow the curtains, and hoping it would cool the stifling room.

He glanced at his, now sleeping, wife and son and sighed. They looked absolutely adorable.

He turned and picked the tray up and left them to, what he hoped would be, a healing sleep for his son and a refreshing nap for his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

"As it neared the top of the grade, which had so discouraged the larger engines, it went more slowly," Lilly read to Finn who was sitting on her lap and slurping on his thumb. "However, it still kept saying, "I –think –I –can, I—think –I—can." It reached the top by drawing on bravery a then went on down the grade, congratulating itself by saying, "I thought I could, I thought I could." She paused from her reading when Finn groaned and started to squirm in her arms.

"Are you going to be sick again?" She asked, placing the book on the sofa and grabbing the oft used bucket. Finn nodded and began to heave.

They'd both slept well after Ben left for work and Finn woke up feeling much better, he'd even managed some breakfast before being tucked up on the sofa with a pile of his favourite books but he was now vomiting on the hour, every hour.

"It's okay," Lilly soothed as she rubbed his back. "Spit it all out, Finny," she urged as Finn continued to dry heave.

Eventually he flopped back on her chest and shuddered. "I feel yucky, mami."

"I know," Lilly reached for the damp cloth on the table and wiped his face.

"When am I gonna stop bein' sick?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Lilly sighed. "Soon I hope."

"Me too," Finn sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Lilly inched back on the sofa and gently lowered him down. "I'm just going to empty the bucket, poppet," she said as she stroked his forehead. "Why don't you close your eyes, you must be sleepy."

Finn nodded and turned onto his side. Lilly pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, picked up the bucket and made her way into the kitchen where her parents greeted her as they walked through the door.

"Hey," she smiled as she crossed to the sink to empty the bucket.

"Finn's no better I see," Hanah sighed, placing her basket full of goodies for her grandson on the table.

"Youth spot," Lilly shrugged as she rinsed out the bucket. "He's been vomiting all morning," she added with a sigh and tucked her hair behind her ears. She felt as exhausted and dishevelled as her son at the moment.

Sergi plucked the bucket out of her hand. "Where is he?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"He's in the lounge sleeping, hopefully."

"I'll see to him," Sergi patted her arm. "Ma will make you a cup of tea. Take a break Lilly Lou."

Lilly smiled gratefully. "Thanks pa."

"That's what we're here for," Sergi nodded before going in search of his sick grandson. Lilly sank into the chair her mother pulled out for her with a sigh.

"Tough night?" Hanah asked as she crossed to the stove and put a pot on to boil.

"Yes," Lilly lowered her head into her hands. "Not much sleep, lots of crying and a high fever," she yawned.

"Ah, I remember those days well," Hanah chuckled, reaching for some cups. "I had you and Cara with Youth-spot at the same time."

"How did you survive?" Lilly groaned.

"It was a pleasure to nurse you," Hanah shrugged.

Lilly turned her head and frowned. "It was?"

Hanah crossed to the table with the pot and the mugs. "Well, I decided that there was no use trying to keep up with the chores, I just enjoyed my time with my girls," she patted Lilly's shoulder before pouring her a cup of tea. "We played silly games and sang little songs when you weren't feeling too bad and I mopped your brows and comforted you when you felt poorly. I miss those days."

"Really?"

Hanah picked up her tea and grinned. "Oh, yes, those were the days you needed your ma and I will always treasure the memories, as will you, trust me."

"I'm not sure about that," Lilly mumbled as she sipped her tea.

"Mark my words, Lilly," Hanah waggled her eyebrows.

Lilly shook her head and smiled. She had vague memories of being curled up in her parent's bed, her mother singing lullaby's and suddenly understood where her mother's point. "You sang 'home down on the farm.'" She grinned.

"Yes I did," Hanah smiled.

"I remember feeling really loved."

"As will Finn."

Lilly reached out and patted her mother's hand. "Thanks for being such a wonderful mother."

"It was what I was born to be."

Mother and daughter sat and enjoyed their tea together. They listened as Sergi sang the same lullaby to his grandson.

Lilly felt so much love for her parents and respect for their wise guidance.

She just hoped her son would look back on these days with the same amount of pleasure.

Xxx

Ben rubbed his eyes tiredly, the words on the page in front of him blurring. He'd spent all morning pouring over last night's ward charts. He longed to go home and curl up with his family. He was worried about his son's condition and was just about to admit defeat, pack up and leave early when Drena came rushing into his office.

"Platon Ashton. Cara needs you!"

Ben immediately grabbed his med bag. "What's wrong?" He asked as he followed the young Helena down the corridor.

"Martha Tillotson has gone into labour," Drena called over her shoulder as she rushed down the corridor.

"She's not due for another month," Ben stated as he jogged along her side.

"She is struggling."

Martha Tillotson was the wife of Larsson Tillotson, the head blacksmith in Tanger. It was their first child and Martha had been admitted to the Peri Natal ward with pre-ecclampsia three days ago. Cara and her team had her under their constant eye ever since.

"You'd better alert Conrad and get an operating room ready," Ben ordered as they entered the ward.

"Yes Platon," Drena nodded as she continued down the corridor to the surgeon's office.

Ben washed his hands and grabbed a pair of gloves. "Hey Martha," he greeted the young mother-to-be. She was crying in agony. "Just try and breathe," he urged gently.

"How's her blood pressure?" He turned and asked Cara when Martha started to relax.

"160/100," Cara informed him when she checked her reading.

Ben turned to Martha again. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he mopped her brow.

"Tired."

"Any nausea or dizziness?" Martha nodded and then closed her eyes. He pulled Cara to one side.

"We're going to have to deliver the baby now," he informed her.

"I know," Cara agreed.

"Drena has gone to fetch Conrad and I'm going to set things up in the operating room," he snapped his gloves off and tossed them in the sink. "Would you like to assist?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," Ben smiled. "Try and keep Martha calm and I'll go find Conrad," he smiled reassuringly and then placed a comforting hand on his sister-in-law's arm. "Don't get her hopes up too much Car; we'll do all we can."

"I understand," Cara smiled sadly. She had assisted in several Caesarean Sections during her training on earth and knew how complicated they were without adding a mother with critically high blood pressure.

"I'll ask Gareth to fetch Larsson, he should be here and send Drena down when all is ready," Ben added before hurrying out of the room, all thoughts of returning home to be with his family quickly forgotten.

He was needed here.

Xxx

"When's papi coming home?"

Lilly and Finn were sitting in the window seat, watching for Hector and Ben.

"He shouldn't be too much longer," Lilly assured her little boy although she was becoming concerned about how late her husband was.

Finn turned and tapped her cheek. "Is he mad wif me?" He asked her with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Of course not," Lilly smiled and tenderly kissed his hand. "Why would you ask that, Finny?"

"'Cause it's getting dark and he's not home."

Lilly brushed the hair off of his warm forehead. "He won't be long," she repeated.

"I fink he's mad wif me 'cause I saided it was his fault I was poorly," Finn sniffed and Lilly pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh poppet, he's not mad at you..."

"So, why aint he home?" Finn hiccupped as his tears began to fall.

Lilly's heart broke for him. After sleeping for most of the afternoon, he'd woken up very grouchy and clingy, crying for his grandpi and his books. He spent most of the time in his mother's arms as she prepared supper and was now curled up on her lap.

"I'm sure he's on his way," she sighed as she cuddled him while looking out the window, hoping that her husband would be home soon.

"I want papi," Finn began to wail.

"Soon, Finny, soon..."

Xxx

Ben's hands shook as he pulled off his surgical mask and tossed it in the laundry basket. There was a stunned silence in the recovery room as the nursing staff settled the critically ill young woman. The surgical team had done all they could but failed to save the baby boy.

When a hot wave of nausea washed over him, Ben rested his hands on the sink, lowered his head and tried to take some deep breaths. The reaction to the whole situation started to hit him with the force of falling rock. The realisation that it could have been his Lilly and Finn in the same position caused him to get weak at the knees.

"Are you okay, Benjamin?"

He felt Conrad's hand on his back and managed to turn his head. "No, not really," he admitted softly.

"Do you need to sit down?"

Ben shook his head and then took some more deep breaths. "Just give me a minute," he murmured as he tried to slow his racing heart.

"You did a wonderful job, Ben," the Mandanan surgeon stated as he washed his hands.

Conrad's words of praise meant nothing to Ben. "No, I didn't," he sighed and straightened. "A 'wonderful job' would have resulted in an excited young mother cradling her son right now," he scrubbed a still shaking hand over his face and leaned against the sink in an attempt to remain standing.

"These things happen," Conrad shrugged as he dried his hands on a paper towel. "You cannot save everyone Platon Ashton," he added and tossed the used towel in the garbage.

"I know," Ben sighed, "but that doesn't make this any easier."

"No it doesn't," Conrad agreed and then turned and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "But this is life, Benjamin. It does not always have a successful conclusion. The fact that Martha is alive is a miracle to me. She would not have survived if it had not been for you and Cara. Your skills and knowledge saved her, my friend."

"Maybe," Ben sighed, pulling of his surgical gown.

"Definitely," Conrad removed his own gown.

Ben closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. The stress of the whole situation had given him a pounding headache.

Conrad patted his arm. "Why don't you go home, Ben? I'm sure Lilly will be worried about you and young Finn will need his papi."

"No," Ben shook his head. "I need to check on Martha and break the news to Larsson..."

"We can do that."

"But...

"Cara and Anton have Martha in hand and I will talk to Larsson," Conrad promised. "You need to go home and spend time with your family, I know young Finn is unwell and you are exhausted. Please go home, we have this," he smiled kindly and Ben hung his head and sighed.

"Okay," he then reluctantly agreed, "I'll be back at first light to check on Martha but if there are any problems, please send for me."

"We will," Conrad nodded. "Would you like Gareth to transport you home?"

"No, it's okay," Ben smiled and ran his hand through his hair, feeling shaky and tired but more than capable of getting him and Hector home. "I'll be fine," he flashed Conrad what, he hoped, was a reassuring smile before turning to Cara.

"How's she doing?" He asked softly.

"Holding her own," Cara turned and smiled. "Her blood pressure is almost normal, fluids and pain relief are being provided," she read from her chart.

Ben scanned the equipment and monitors, happy with what he saw. "Vitals are looking good," he observed. "Stay with the fifteen minute observations and keep her on the same dose of Demerol, she should sleep until morning."

"Yes Platon," Cara nodded.

Ben turned and smiled at his sister-in-law. "You did a great job in there, Car," he praised her and pulled her in for a one armed hug.

"As did you," she returned the smile, "it is so sad that the child passed but Martha will recover and I am sure she is strong enough to cope with this."

"I hope so," Ben tried to nod confidently but had to quickly grab the end of the bed when the room looped round him.

Cara grabbed his arm to steady him. "Are you all right?" She asked urgently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ben reassured as the dizzy spell passed. "I'm just tired, Car," he admitted after taking a deep breath. "I'm going home to hug my wife and son."

"I am not surprised you are tired. Ma says that Finn is really poorly. "

"I must admit he kept us up most of the night."

"Then you must go," Cara smiled. "Give the little man him a hug from his Auntie Cara and tell him I hope he will feel better soon."

"Thanks Cara." Ben watched his patient for a moment before turning to leave. He didn't envy Conrad the job of breaking the bad news to Larsson but one thing he'd learned during his time on this planet was that the people of Mandana viewed life and death very differently than the people of earth. To them it was a gift if a child survived childbirth, Cara was right, the young couple would get over their loss and, hopefully, would go on to have many other children.

"I'll be here first thing Cara," he informed her before returning to his office, gathering his things together and going in search of Hector.

He could not wait to hold his wife and son in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are late. I was beginning to worry," Lilly looked up from her book when Ben walked in to the lounge.

"It's been a really hard day," he sighed as he flopped in his armchair. "How's Finn?" he asked, massaging his temples, willing his still thumping headache to go away.

Lilly closed her book and placed it on the table. "He vomited most of the morning but was better this afternoon. His temperature is down and he fell asleep about an hour ago after trying hard to stay awake to see you."

"I'm sorry," Ben leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's okay, he's fine," Lilly smiled as she crossed the room and knelt at his side. "Why don't I fetch you some supper," she said as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair.

Ben slowly turned his head to face her. "I'm not really hungry, Lil's," he admitted with a sigh. "I've got a bit of a headache and I'm kinda tired."

Lilly patted his knee and then sat on his lap, easing his head on to her shoulder. "What happened at the hospital?" She asked, knowing that something serious must have happened for him to be so late and so down.

Ben wrapped his arms round her waist and leaned into to her embrace. "Just a tough day," he sighed again.

"Tell me?" Lilly urged softly, stroking his hand gently.

Ben started to pick at a loose hair on her skirt. "We lost a patient," he mumbled. "We all did everything we could but he passed."

"Oh, Ben," Lilly kissed the top of his head and pulled him in closer. "I am so sorry my love. Was it anyone I know?"

Ben glanced up at her with a pained expression on his face. "Martha Tillotson went into early labour."

"Oh, no that's tragic, is Martha going to be all right?"

"She's pretty sick, we had to do a caesarean because of her blood pressure, but she's holding her own at the moment. Cara is doing a wonderful job and I'm not too concerned but it was very traumatic," Ben admitted. "I just couldn't wait to get home to you and Finn."

"I'm so, so sorry," Lilly brushed her husband's hair out of his eyes. "I know how hard it is for you to lose a patient. I am sure you did your best, Ben."

"It wasn't enough," Ben closed his eyes. "I'm so tired, Lil's."

Lilly continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you go and have a bath," she suggested. "I will warm your supper up when you are done."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ben agreed. "But I'll go in a minute," he sighed. "I just need to hold you for a while."

Lilly held her devastated husband as she watched her sick son sleep. Both of her men needed her tender love and care at the moment.

Xxx

Ben couldn't sleep. The events of the day kept playing over and over in his mind and after hours of tossing and turning, he'd given up and decided to watch the sunrise from the bedroom balcony.

After a relaxing bath, he had managed half a bowl of Lilly's stew before he carried his still sleeping child up to bed. Lilly had tended to the animals while he'd settled Finn and then they'd both curled up together and talked about the tragedy at the hospital. Lilly had fallen asleep in his arms and Ben laid quietly listening for signs of distress from his son but Finn had slept peacefully. This left his mind to wander back to the awful moment he'd had to call the time of death for Martha's baby.

This was the part of being a Platon that Ben hated the most, even more in this circumstance as Martha had not had the chance to actually hold or say goodbye to her child. It had happened so quickly that Larsson had not made it to the hospital in time and Ben felt that he'd failed them both. He just couldn't imagine what the young couple were going through. His own son's birth had been precarious for a while as Lilly had struggled to give birth but she had been awake, and well enough to hold her baby before succumbing to the infection that nearly cost her life.

Martha will never know what it was like to have her son in her arms and Ben felt tears spring in his eyes at the thought but he scrubbed them away quickly when he heard a sniff and whisper of his name. He turned to see Finn, standing in the doorway with Barney hanging from one hand, his other hand wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Finny," Ben held his arms out and Finn hurtled into them, sobbing and coughing. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Ben soothed as he rubbed his back. "Calm down buddy, you'll make yourself sick."

"I—I t—thought you'd g—gone," Finn hiccupped. "You d—didn't say n—nite an' it were d—dark..."

"I did say nite poppet but you were fast asleep when I came home," Ben gently rocked his upset boy.

"...a—an' t—then y—you weren't in b—bed. I f—fort y—you weren't c—coming b-back."

Finn's sobs broke Ben's heart. "I'd never leave you Finny, never. I just worked late and couldn't sleep. You found me my love, didn't you?"

He felt Finn nod. "I love you so much and will always be here for you, I promise," he kissed the soft silky hair under his chin. "I just wanted to watch the day break. Would you like to watch with me?"

Finn shifted on his lap so he was kneeling and looked his papi in the eye. "I don't hav' to go back to bed?" He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Not unless you want to," Ben smiled tenderly brushing the bangs out of his eyes and checking his son's temperature. The forehead was only lukewarm so he pulled the comforter off the back of his lounge chair and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Okay, my boy," he grinned. "Sit 'round the other way and we'll watch together."

Finn squirmed round and leaned his head back on Ben's chest. "I'm glad youm home papi," he sighed.

"Me too, Finn. Me too."

Father and son sat and watched the dawn break together, happy and content in each other's arms.

Xxx

Lilly found Ben's side of the bed empty when she woke. She grabbed her robe and went in search of her boys. When she discovered that Finn was not sleeping on his mattress either, she kicked herself for not hearing any sounds of movement during the night.

The sight of father and son curled up, fast asleep on the balcony brought a smile to her face, and she crossed and knelt at their side. Lilly placed the back of her hand on Finn's forehead to check his temperature and then grinned when two sleepy blue eyes stared back at her. "How are you feeling poppet?" She softly asked, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"I need a pee," Finn replied, tugging at the blanket that covered him.

"Okay," Lilly pulled at one edge. "Try not to wake papi," she said as Finn wrapped his arms round her neck. "He's still sleeping." She glanced at her husband as she lifted Finn off his lap and was happy when he smacked his lips, curled on his side and did not wake.

"I really need to pee," Finn squirmed in her arms so she hurried to the bathroom. "Do you need me to come in a help you?" She asked as Finn clambered down.

"No fank you very much," her son huffed before dashing into the bathroom.

Lilly stood behind the door and giggled while her son peed, happy to see his condition much improved today. "Don't forget to wash up," she called after hearing the flush of the toilet.

"I won't mami," Finn called back and then started singing as water filled the sink.

Lilly grabbed her son some clean clothes and waited for her little man. "Right, which to you want to wear?" She asked, holding up a red and blue cotton shirt when Finn appeared in the doorway.

"It's a red day today," Finn grinned as he pulled off his pyjama top and crossed to her side.

Lilly ran her fingers down the rash on his tummy and was pleased to find it paler today. "We will need to put some cream on these spots first," she said and reached for the pot of soothing lotion in the bedside cabinet. "Lie on your back, Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "They don't hurt today mami," he shrugged.

"That is good," Lilly smiled, "but we need to carry on with the cream for a few days so they don't get itchy," she smeared a dollop of lotion on his chest and started to rub it in. "You didn't tell me how you are feeling? Any headache? Do you feel sick?"

"My head do hurt some and I feels bit hot," Finn admitted.

"But, you feel better than yesterday?"

"Yup."

"That is great," Lilly finished her job by popping a dollop of cream on her son's nose and he giggled in response. "Right, it is a lovely day," she continued. "Do you feel up to helping me with the chickens this morning?"

"Yes please!"

"Good. I need the help and we will let papi sleep on." She pulled Finn into a sitting position and helped him on with his shirt. "How do pancakes sound for breakfast?" She suggested as she did his buttons.

"Yippee!" Finn squealed.

Lilly then made quick work of dressing him and then grabbed his hand. "Come on then Finny," she grinned. "Let's go collect the eggs for breakfast."

Xxx

Ben shivered and tried to pull his blanket over his body again. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep but his growing headache was preventing that. He sat up with a start when he realised that, not only were his arms empty, but the suns were high in the sky.

"Dammit," he grouched as he literally rolled off the chair, his feet tangled up in his blanket. He reached and pulled it off then crossed to the balcony railing when he heard the familiar giggles of his wife and son.

"Lilly?" He called down, his voice echoed in his aching head, bumping his headache up a notch or two.

"Good morning," Lilly waved as she and Finn crossed the courtyard with a basket full of eggs. "Pancakes will be ready in twenty minutes," she grinned.

Ben scrubbed a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten..."

"Hell! I was supposed to be at the hospital first thing!" He turned and rushed into the bedroom and started to grab his clothes.

He'd promised he would be in at first light, Cara needed him. He ran into the bathroom and started to dress, pausing to hold the sink when dizziness struck again. "Dammit," he grouched, hanging his head between his shoulders. "I do not need this today." He waited out the spinning and then splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up, ascribing the dizziness to not eating enough the day before.

After peeing, dressing and grabbing a couple of Tylenol, he hurried downstairs to his waiting wife and son. "Sorry, I don't have time for breakfast," he crossed and kissed Lilly, "I'll get something at work," he promised and then patted Finn on the head.

"How are you feeling today, sport?" He asked.

"I'm better today papi. Look, no spots!" He grinned and lifted his shirt.

Ben leaned down, blew a raspberry on his stomach, and then ruffled his hair. "I won't be long, I promise," he smiled. "Get that new Thomas book ready and I'll read it to you when I get back and look after mami for me while I'm gone," he added.

"I will," Finn grinned. "You can count on me papi."

"I know I can," Ben chuckled and then turned and hugged his wife. "I should be back this afternoon," he stated and kissed her cheek.

"I hope everything goes okay," Lilly smiled and kissed him back.

"Thanks, be good you two," he grinned and then practically sprinted out of the house.

Lilly turned and picked up Finn. "Right little man, you can break the eggs for mami..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry I'm so late," Ben apologised when he hurried into the ward.

"We have been fine," Conrad turned from his patient's examination and smiled.

Ben glanced round the ward, expecting to see Martha but the other beds were empty. "Where's Martha?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

Conrad plucked the chart off the end of his patient's bed and started to fill it in. "We kept her in recovery as it seemed more private in there."

"Where's Cara?"

"With Martha."

"Do you need me here?"

Conrad replaced the chart and popped his pen in his top pocket. "No I am fine," he assured. "But I am sure Cara could do with some support, Benjamin. Martha is most upset."

Ben sighed and plunged his hands in his lab coat pockets. "I thought she would be. I'll just go and see if I can help," he gave his colleague and sad smile and then made his way to the recovery room to find Cara at her patient's side checking her lines.

He smiled at Martha when he reached her bedside. "Hello Martha," he greeted and took her hand. "I'm so very sorry,"

"You did all you could, Platon Ashton," Martha sniffed and gave his hand a squeeze. "It was Gods will that our son died," she tried to smile.

"I just wish I could have done more," Ben sighed. "He was such a fighter, he fought so hard but he was too small."

"It is okay, Platon. I know that no one would have fought more for my child than you."

Ben gave her a shaky smile and then cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" He asked and smoothed her blanket.

"I am sore and tired but will heal. Cara is taking good care of me," she turned and smiled at her midwife.

"That's good to hear," Ben nodded. "And how is Larsson?" He asked tentatively.

"He has gone to talk to his family," Martha said and shifted slightly. "He is naturally most upset but we are both young and have time."

Ben watched as she then grimaced in pain and turned to Cara. "Is she due some medication?"

Cara placed her hand on her patient's shoulder. "I've just given you some more morphine," she tenderly told her. "Just relax Martha. It will work soon."

They both watched Martha's breathing begin to even out and the pain lines on her forehead disappear as the morphine pulled her back into sleep.

Ben moved his fingers to her wrist, counted the strong steady beat under them and then glanced at the monitors. "Everything looks good," he smiled at Cara.

"She has done very well," Cara agreed as she noted morphine dose on the chart.

"Have you managed to get some rest, Car?" Ben asked when she yawned as she closed the chart.

"I managed an hour or so," Cara nodded and patted his shoulder on her way back to the nurses' station.

Ben stood and followed her. "Go and get some rest," he smiled. "I'll take over for a while."

"No—I'm fine..."

"Please Cara; you're no good to Martha if you are exhausted." He watched as Cara looked over at her patient again before nodding slowly.

"Okay," she sighed. "Don't let me sleep long though; I want to be here when Larsson gets back."

"I'll wake you in three hours," Ben promised and Cara turned to leave but turned at the door.

"How's Finn?" She asked.

"He's better today, thanks," Ben smiled.

"I'm glad," Cara smiled back and then yawned.

"Go," Ben pointed towards the door.

"Wake me if you need me?"

"I will, just go!"

Ben sighed and shook his head as he watched his sister in law stagger out of the room. He felt so incredibly proud of her.

He then stretched before taking a seat at the station and grabbing the file off the top of the pile.

He might as well make himself useful while he was here.

Xxx

Finn Ashton was going downhill fast. His enthusiasm for the day disappearing as quickly as his temperature climbed and he was now sitting at his mother's feet sobbing and knuckling his eyes.

"I want grandpi," he sniffed and tugged on Lilly's skirt.

Breakfast had been stressful as the young boy's appetite disappeared the second the pancakes were put in front of him and no amount of persuading on Lilly's behalf would make him drink the glass of milk she'd poured for him as well. He was now miserable, whiny and sick.

Lilly wiped her wet hands on her apron and then reached to pick him up. "Grandpi isn't coming today," she sighed as Finn wrapped his legs round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can I go to his house?" He asked and then placed his thumb in his mouth.

Lilly turned her head and kissed his hot forehead. "Not today, poppet, I think you need some more medicine and then a nap."

"No nap," Finn mumbled round his thumb, the fact that his eyes were at half mask made the adamant statement loose it's effect.

Lilly crossed to the cupboard and removed the Tylenol and preserves. She then gently sat him on the table, held him steady and helped him take the medication. Within minutes her son was back in her arms, slurping on his thumb.

"Come on Finny," she smoothed his hair down, "let's go and sit on porch swing. I'll read you a story while you rest."

"'Kay," Finn sighed tiredly and Lilly grabbed a Thomas book off the table and made her way to the cool shelter of the porch, feeling sad for her sick little boy.

She settled Finn on her lap and opened the book. Hopefully he would quickly drop off to sleep, as that would be the best thing for him at the moment.

Xxx

Ben rested his head in his hands and groaned. As the morning went on, he'd begun to feel increasingly unwell. Aching joints and a queasy stomach joined his already pounding head and he felt so tired that he was sure if he rested his head on the table he would be sleeping within minutes.

Staying at the hospital was not an option if he was coming down with something, he couldn't risk sharing germs with really sick people. He made his way to Conrad's office, calling for Gareth to take over Martha's care on his way.

When he reached the office, he leaned his head on the doorframe and smiled sadly at his colleague. "Have you got a minute, Conrad?"

"Of course, Platon Ashton," Conrad smiled back, closed his filing cabinet and returned to his desk. "Is there a problem?" He frowned, leaning back in his chair.

Ben slowly lowered his aching body in the chair opposite. "Not really, I just think I need to go home if that's okay with you?" He sighed.

"Is young Finn worse?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well myself. I think my little boy may have shared his germs."

"What are your symptoms?" Conrad immediately switched into Platon mode.

Ben rested his head in the hand he propped on the desk. "Headache, bit of nausea, climbing temperature," he shrugged.

Conrad pulled a thermometer out of his draw and crossed to his side. "Let's give you a quick examination," he smiled and inserted the thermometer in Ben's ear. "You are probably right, children do love to share," he agreed as he waited for the bleep. "101.4," he observed and then palpated Ben's neck. "Your lymph nodes are up. Do you have a sore throat or cough?"

Ben shook his head. "No I just really ache and feel generally ill. I think it's just the start of a cold or maybe the flu."

Conrad perched on the edge of his table. "Go home Benjamin, get yourself into bed and I do not expect to see you back here until your fever breaks," he smiled. "We can manage, I promise."

Ben sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry about this," he sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Conrad crossed to his medicine cabinet and pulled out some painkillers. "Take these," he ordered, handing the tablets out to Ben and then turned to pour a glass of water. "And then I will find someone to take you home."

Ben quickly took the tablets and then placed the empty glass on the table. "I can manage to get home," he assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ben pushed up out of his chair. "Gareth is with Martha and Cara is on a break. Hopefully Martha will sleep on and when she wakes up she'll need..."

Conrad reached and placed his hand on Ben's arm. "We know what we are doing, Benjamin, you have taught us well. Go home and get yourself better," he smiled kindly.

Ben returned the smile and patted Conrad's hand. "Thank you."

"It is not a problem, Platon Ashton. I hope you will feel better soon and if you need anything, just get someone to contact us."

"I will."

Ben struggled out of his lab coat, shivering slightly when the cooler air hit his bare arms. He then turned to leave, feeling very guilty that he may have brought a bug into the hospital. Only time would tell...

Xxx

Lilly sat and rocked her boy. Finn had fallen asleep within minutes of her opening the book and she was content to sit in the shade as he got some much needed rest. His temperature was down and his sleep deep so she hoped it was a good healing rest.

She was tempted to close her eyes too but the sound a buggy approaching the cottage made her turn her head and she returned the wave Niall Wenton was giving her.

"Morning Lilly," the young farmer called, bringing his horse to a stop.

"Shh..." Lilly placed her finger on her lips. "Don't shout, Finn's sleeping."

"Sorry," Niall whispered as he clambered down from the cart and crossed the courtyard. "How's he doing?" He asked as he sat at Lilly's side, "Cara told me he's been really poorly."

"Youthspots," Lilly shrugged, brushing her son's sweat soaked bangs of his forehead. "He is up and down today."

"Poor thing," Niall smiled sadly. "Is there anything I can do while I'm here?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, we're fine," she returned the smile and then shifted slightly to allow her son to turn on his side. "Ben is not here, if you need him," she turned and addressed Niall again.

"Actually, "Niall reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "It is you I needed to see. I'm on my way to pick Cara up from the hospital and she asked me to drop off this dress design," he handed Lilly the drawing. "Don't worry I haven't looked at it. I know Cara would skin me alive if I did," he added with a chuckle.

"Right," Lilly grinned, knowing that her sister would be more than annoyed if her husband to be took a peak and ruin the surprise of the big day. She placed the piece of paper in her apron pocket. "Go easy on Car," she then advised. "She has had a tough couple of days."

"Oh?"

"Martha's baby died."

"Oh no, she's going to be crushed."

"I know, Ben was devastated when he came home last night. He's gone back to see if he can help in any way."

Niall slowly pushed up from the swing. "I'd better go and see if she's okay," he sighed. "Thanks for letting me know and look after that little boy."

"I will," Lilly smiled, "and let Cara know that I am thinking of her."

"Of course," Niall leaned in and kissed Lilly on her cheek. "Take care."

"You too."

Niall then literally sprinted back to the cart, eager to go and offer his fiancé his support.

Xxx

Ben was so pleased to be home. His journey had seemed to have taken ages as he'd had to stop to vomit a few times and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep until he felt better.

As he gingerly climbed down from the cart, he noticed his wife and son sleeping on the porch swing. Even from this distance, he could see that Finn was still not well; his hair was plastered to his forehead he and twin fever spots on his cheek.

Ben wasn't sure how he was going to tell his wife that he felt unwell too as she had enough on her plate at the moment so, he took a deep breath before crossing to her side.

"Lillyput?" He gently patted her knee. He was loathed to wake her as she was obviously exhausted but knew if he didn't she'd be unhappy. "Sweetie, I'm home," he persevered until Lilly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What time is it?" She yawned and stretched slightly, mindful of the little boy still curled up on her lap.

"About noon," Ben reached and placed the back of his hand on Finn's forehead. "I see he's not doing so well again," he sighed when he registered the heat under his touch.

"He ran out of steam as the morning progressed," Lilly shrugged and Ben hung his head, knowing exactly how his son felt. "Let's get him inside; I'll check him out."

"How's Martha?" Lilly questioned as Ben then reached and plucked Finn out of her arms.

"She's coping," he shrugged as he carried the sleeping boy into the house. "Cara has been wonderful," he called over his shoulder on route to the lounge.

"Niall was here early, I let him know what happened," Lilly stopped in kitchen to pour her son a glass of water. "He was most concerned."

Ben gently laid Finn on the sofa. "She's going to need his support," he replied and then had to grab the corner of the sofa when the room looped around him. With a groan, he eventually managed to sit and place his head in his hands. He really didn't feel at all well.

"I know."

He quickly looked up when his wife walked into the room with Finn's medication; he was not going to let on how he felt until they'd seen to their son. "Cara will be fine," he smiled as reassuringly as possible when he accepted the thermometer off Lilly. "Conrad has been a wonderful support too," he stated as he waited for the beep.

"102," he showed his wife the readout, shivering slightly knowing that his own temperature was probably higher. He then watched as Lilly knelt at Finn's side and gently urged him to wake and couldn't help but rest his aching head against the back of the sofa.

"Finny, papi's home," Lilly smiled softly when Finn managed to open his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Ben greeted and rubbed his son's leg. "How are you feeling?"

Finn struggled upright and gave his father a wan smile. "Fort I was better," he shivered, "but them spots is makin' me poorly again aint they mami?"

Lilly tenderly stroked his face. "Yes they are my love," she sadly agreed, "But papi has got your tablets and you will soon be feeling better," she turned to Ben who bit back a groan before pushing away from the sofa and reaching for the spoon of crushed Tylenol and preserves.

"Open up buddy," he smiled and Finn took his medicine willingly and accepted the glass of juice his mother offered afterwards.

"Taste's yucky," he grouched, draining the drink and then handing the glass back before flopping back onto the sofa again. "I wanna go back to sleep," he yawned.

"Then sleep," Lilly smiled and covered him with a thin blanket.

Ben leaned back on the sofa and watched her soothe him until he was sleeping again and wished he could join him in his nap but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want Lilly to know he was unwell; it was because he was feeling really nauseous again.

"I'll...just fetch him Barney." He used the excuse of finding the bear as a reason to quickly exit the room, leaving mother to tend child as he gave up the battle to keep the contents of his stomach once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mami?"

Lilly looked up from her supper preparations when her son came wandering into the kitchen dragging Barney behind him.

"Hey, Finny," she greeted. "How are you feeling my love?"

She had left father and son dozing on the sofa while she started on the evening meal. The Ashton family had spent a lazy afternoon lounging around in the heat, none of them having much energy to do anything else.

Finn rested his head on his mother's lap with a heavy sigh. "My head hurts," he complained.

"I know sweetie," Lilly ran her fingers through his silky hair. "I'll get you a drink."

"And papi wants a blanket."

Lilly picked Finn up and placed him on a chair. "Why does papi want a blanket?" She asked as she poured him a glass of juice.

"'cause he's shiverin'," Finn shrugged and picked up his drink.

"Why is he shivering?" Lilly frowned.

"'dunno," Finn shrugged again, sipping his juice.

"Drink up," Lilly ruffled his hair. "I will just go and see papi."

She made her way to the lounge and sighed at the sight of her husband who was curled in a ball and shivering.

"Oh, Ben," she knelt at his side and placed her hand on his forehead. "How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

"A-all d—day," Ben admitted and buried his face in the warmth of the covering. "I wasn't well at w-work. T-that's why I c-came h-home e-early."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lilly tutted and reached for the thermometer.

"Y—you had F—Finn to worry about."

"You silly man," Lilly tutted at the readout of 103.1, "I will just fetch you some Tylenol," she patted his knee before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Did ya find 'im a blanket?" Finn lifted his head off the table and blinked sleepily at her.

"I did. Papi is feeling poorly too poppet," she smiled sadly and poured a glass of water.

"Is it my fault mami?" Finn rested his head back on the table. "Tell 'im I is sorry," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Lilly picked up the blister of Tylenol and reached to stroke his head. "It's not your fault, sweetheart," she reassured. "He's going to take some of these magic tablets and I am sure he will be feeling much better soon. Will you be all right for a while?"

"No, I wanna go back to sleep," Finn sniffed and Lilly reached down and gently picked him up. "I think papi wants to sleep too," she smiled as she carried him into the lounge. "You can keep him company." She then lowered the sleepy boy on the other end of the sofa, where he immediately curled up and closed his eyes and then sat next to her husband who had managed to sit up and was resting his head against the back of the sofa.

"Take these, Ben," she passed him the tablets and water.

Ben quickly swallowed both and pulled the blanket round his shoulders. "How's Finn?" He asked when he noticed his son on the sofa.

"He's not feeling well either," Lilly sighed as she placed the empty glass on the table. "His temperature is not as high as yours but he is tired and ill."

"Can I do a-anything for h-him?" Ben tried to struggle off the sofa but Lilly gently pushed him back.

"You need to rest," she placed a pillow on the arm of the sofa. "Lie down again," she urged. "I will care for Finn."

"I'm s-sorry about this," Ben stuttered, lying down and placing a hand over his eyes.

"It is not your fault," Lilly soothed, carding her fingers through his chair. "Just get some sleep, my love. We will be just fine."

She sat at her boy's side as they then both slowly succumbed to their illness and exhaustion, wishing there was something she could do to make them both better.

It was going to be a very long night...

Xxx

It was now three in the morning and Lilly sat rocking Finn as Ben vomited into a bucket at the side of the bed.

"My head h-hurts," Finn sobbed. "Papi is makin' too much noise."

"He can't help it poppet," Lilly started to sooth but ended up wincing when Ben continued to heave. She pushed off the bed and carried Finn over to the balcony. "I'm just going to lay you on here," she said as she lowered him onto the lounge chair and covered him with a blanket. "And I'll be right back, sweetheart," she promised before returning to her husband.

"Easy, Ben," she gently rubbed his back until he eventually pushed away from the bucket and rested his head back against his pillows.

"I'm so sorry," he gave her a sad smile as he wiped a shaky hand over his face. "Did I wake Finn?"

"No, he has been restless most of the night," Lilly picked up a damp cloth and mopped his brow. "Do not worry," she added.

"I feel awful," Ben groaned and started to undo his pyjama buttons. "I'm so hot."

Lilly tenderly caressed his face. "It is your fever," she smiled sadly.

"I know," Ben nodded and reached for the glass of water on his bedside cabinet. "What time is it?" He asked as he took a sip.

"It is not long until dawn, why don't you try and sleep some more?" She then accepted the empty glass off her husband, who flopped down and flung an arm over his eyes.

"I'll try," he sighed.

Lilly straighten the sheet that had been pulled up to his waist and placed a hand on his heaving chest. "Just rest sweetheart."

"'kay," Ben mumbled in reply and then groaned. "Could you blow the candle out Lil's, it's hurting my eyes."

Lilly stood and picked up the lamp. "I am going to sleep on the balcony with Finn," she said before reaching down and carding her fingers through his hair. "Just call me if you need me."

"Uh huh."

"Mami?"

Lilly hung her head when Finn called for her. She knew that none of them were going to get much rest tonight.

"I am coming, poppet."

Xxx

"Give me Finn," Hanah held her hands out for her grandson and Lilly gratefully passed him over.

Hanah and Sergi had arrived at the cottage to find their daughter pacing the kitchen in her nightgown with her sobbing son in her arms.

"Shh, shh, little man," Hanah soothed as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "What are all these tears about, hey?"

"He's just tired ma," Lilly sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "We've had a long night haven't we Finny?"

Hanah rubbed the upset boys back as he hiccupped in her arms. "Where is Benjamin," she asked as she glanced round the room, expecting to see her son in law helping his wife with their sick child.

"He is still in bed," Lilly shrugged and buttered a bread roll for her son, knowing that his tears were because he was hungry and fed up waiting for his breakfast.

"Oh?" Hanah took the plate off Lilly and shifted slightly as Finn turned on her lap and reached for the roll.

"He is not at all well," Lilly sighed and pumped some water into the sink to do the dishes.

"What is wrong?" Hanah asked as Finn rested his head on her chest and started to eat his roll.

Lilly picked up her first pot. "He has a fever, chills and has been vomiting most of the night," she scrubbed the pot and then placed it on the drainer before reaching for next one. "He has been coughing and spluttering since six o'clock and I have not done any of the chores. The animals need seeing too. Finn wanted pancakes for his breakfast but I couldn't collect any eggs..." Lilly increased her scrubbing as she continued to complain. "...none of us have had any sleep..."

"Your father will see to the animals, won't you grandpi," Hanah interrupted calmly and nodded at her husband who crossed to Lilly's side.

"Of course I will, Lilly Lou," Sergi gently kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you sit with your mother for a while," he suggested. "You look exhausted."

Lilly hung her head and took some deep breaths before replying. "Okay, pa," she capitulated and Sergi steered her towards the table and pulled out a chair. "Just relax, I will take care of it," he patted her shoulder and smiled at his wife before grabbing the egg basket and leaving the girls to drink their tea.

Hanah kissed the top of Finn's head. "Is that better, poppet? Were you hungry?"

"Uh huh," Finn nodded between mouthfuls and then smiled sadly at his mother. "Sorry I did cryin' ma," he apologised.

"That's okay," Lilly smiled back and rubbed his arm. "I know you don't feel very well, my love," she added and then poured two cups of tea and pushed one towards her mother.

"It was such a long night, ma," she admitted with a sigh and grabbed her cup.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Finn and I ended up sleeping on the balcony didn't we Finn?"

"Papi was making too much noise, weren't he?" Finn huffed.

Lilly shook her head. "It wasn't his fault Finn," she shrugged. "Like it wasn't your fault that you've been so upset this morning, you are both sick and it is understandable."

"Well," Hanah took a sip of her tea. "Grandpi and I are here now," she smiled. "We can help mami and make sure you and papi get some rest."

Lilly smiled and reached for her mother's hand. "Thanks ma," she said as she gave it a squeeze. "I'm not sure I could cope without you."

"Of course you could," Hanah shrugged. "Now, drink up your tea then you can check on your husband while I run you and Finn a nice bath."

"That sounds lovely, doesn't it Finn?"

"Only if we has some of them earthlin bubbles."

"That goes without saying," Hanah nodded and gave her grandson a quick hug. She was glad that he seemed a bit better today but was concerned about the condition of his parents now.

They both needed a break...

Xxx

Ben reached for a tissue and dabbed his streaming eyes, he had been coughing uncontrollably for hours now and was exhausted. After blowing his nose, he tossed the tissue onto the end of the bed and reached for his gown. Knowing that the animals needed tending to and judging from the sound of Finn's sobs coming from downstairs, his son still needed his mami, he managed to swing his legs off the bed so he was sitting on the edge and debated whether he'd fall flat on his face if he moved.

As the room looped again, he quickly decided that he felt too ill to be good to anyone and, when his movement triggered another coughing fit, he allowed his aching body to fall to one side and he curled up in a ball to try to control his breathing between coughs, feeling so cold.

When his coughs began to subside, he reached for the quilt and pulled it over his shivering shoulders and snuggled into its warmth, all thoughts of feeding the animals disappearing as his temperature began to climb again.

He just wanted to sleep.

Xxx

Lilly sat on her little boy's bed and swept his hair out of his eyes, happy to note the cool skin under her touch.

"Time to go to sleep Finn," she smiled, grabbed Barney and tucked him under his arm.

"We wanna sleep in your room," Finn huffed as he hugged his bear. "Don't we Barney?"

"Sorry poppet," Lilly nipped his nose playfully. "Papi needs his sleep tonight and you're not poorly anymore."

Finn coughed into Barney's fur and then blinked his eyes. "I is still poorly. I gotta cough like papi's."

Lilly shook her head and grinned. "Nice try young man but that is not going to work with me."

"Papi said he was gonna read me Thomas," Finn crossed his arms, "he promised me, earlier, 'member?"

Lilly pulled his covers up and tucked him in. "Not tonight Finn, he's too poorly, you know that."

Ben had slept restlessly most of the day, his temperature fluctuating and his cough almost constant. Sergi and Hanah had spent the day at the cottage helping their daughter care for her family and Lilly had been very grateful. She had even managed a short nap herself when her father and son engrossed themselves in a puzzle while her mother cooked a huge pot of stew. The lovely bath that she and Finn shared had made her feel so much better and she was now geared up for what she knew would be a difficult night caring for her sick husband.

When Finn was about to complain again she placed her finger on his lips. "Time to sleep, Finn Ashton, don't forget you've got an exciting day tomorrow."

Sergi had promised his grandson that, if he was feeling better in the morning, he would pick him up and take him to his house for a day of painting. He knew that Lilly and Ben needed a break and that Finn was more than fed up of being stuck at home. It would do him the world of good to have a change of scenery for the day.

"I forgotted 'bout that," Finn grinned as he snuggled back down again. "We'd best go to sleep Barney," he turned to his bear. "We needs to be ready for grandpi in the mornin'."

Lilly bent and kissed his forehead and then smoothed his covers. "Sleep well, my Finny," she smiled as she then dimmed his lamp. "I will only be a call away if you need me," she added as she stood.

"Nite mami," Finn yawned. "Tell papi that I hopes he feels better."

"I will my love, sleep tight."

Lilly stood in the doorway and watched as Finn curled up on his side with a sigh of contentment, happy to see that one of her men seemed so much better. She quietly closed the door and then hung her head when she heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

Time to put her Platon hat on for her other man.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben flushed the toilet, closed the lid and sat down with his head in his hands. He had no idea what the time was and wasn't even sure if he'd slept or not, but he did know that he still felt really lousy.

A full bladder had pulled him from the warmth of his bed but he'd ended up vomiting within minutes so was glad he'd made it to the bathroom in time. Now all he wanted to do was to crawl back under his covers and sleep but he felt dizzy so he took some deep breaths as he rested his aching head.

His pyjamas were soaked in sweat and felt uncomfortable against his hot skin and, if he had the strength to lift his arms he would willingly remove them but he felt so weak.

When another wave of hot nausea suddenly washed over him, he groaned and hung his head and was just about to push himself up again when he heard his wife knock on the door and ask if he was okay.

"I'll be out in a minute, Lils," he replied as he took some more deep breaths to try to ward off his nausea. When he was sure he wasn't going to vomit again he managed to stand on very shaky legs and make his way back into the bedroom, where he immediately covered his eyes to shield them from the glare of the lamps that Lilly had lit.

"Can you dim the lights?" He mumbled as he reached out to feel his way towards the bed and was very grateful when he felt Lilly's hand support his elbow to steer him over and help him sit.

"I won't be a minute, Ben."

He sat with his head in his hands as Lilly scurried round the room, extinguishing the lamps and then eased his aching body down on the bed with a groan.

"How are you feeling?"

He felt Lilly's cool hand on his hot forehead. "Awful," he admitted, flashing a sad smile before tightly closing his eyes.

"Were you sick again?"

"Yeah."

"Your temperature is up."

Ben sighed at the blissful feeling of a cool cloth being wiped over his face. "I know."

"When was the last time you took some Tylenol?"

"About an hour ago."

"Do you think you just vomited them?"

He turned his head and managed to open his sticky, watering eyes. "Probably," he shrugged.

He watched as Lilly reached for some more medication and struggled up onto one arm and allowed her to help him take it.

"Thank you," he sighed as he flopped back on the bed.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

Ben shook his head and licked his lips, willing his nausea to disappear so he could sleep. "I'm okay," he reassured with a confidence he really didn't feel. "You need to rest Lil's," he added. "You've been on the go all day."

"I am fine, it is you and Finn that need me."

Ben turned his head again, swallowing deeply to try to stop the tickle in his throat. "How is Finn?" He asked and coughed weakly into his pillow.

"Sleeping well, as should you be."

He slowly blinked as Lilly lay at his side and carded her fingers through his hair. "Go to sleep, Ben."

"'kay," he sighed and was then helpless to stop his eyes from fluttering shut.

As he tumbled into the sleep he could hear his wife hum an old Mandana lullaby.

Despite feeling so ill, he couldn't help but feel contented and loved.

Xxx

"What's that, Finn?" Sergi leaned over his grandson's shoulder and pointed at the picture he'd just painted. They were sat round the kitchen table with pots of paint surrounding the large piece of paper.

"That's Thomas an' that's the fat controller an' he's by papi who is feeding Gordon," Finn turned and grinned.

Sergi had kept his word and had picked his grandson up mid morning and they had arrived to find that Hanah had everything ready for their fun day of painting.

"Who's Gordon?"

"He's the green engine, or is he the red one? I aint sure grandpi," Finn shrugged and then picked his paintbrush up again.

Sergi was happy that Finn was so much better, which was more than he could say about his son in law. Ben was still unwell, his temperature high and his cough bothersome. Lilly had looked as exhausted as her husband and Sergi was glad that they were stepping in to look after Finn as he hoped that the young couple could catch up on some much needed rest without worrying about their son.

Sergi pulled up the chair next to his grandson and dipped a brush into the yellow paint. "Do you want me to do the suns?" He asked.

"You'd best do um carefully grandpi; we don't want um a splodgey mess do we."

Sergi shook his head and chuckled. "We certainly do not, Finn Ashton," he agreed, glancing up at his wife who was stood giggling at the stove. "Slodgey suns are a disaster, grandmi," he grinned.

Hanah gave a little cough as she controlled her laughter. "Absolutely grandpi," she agreed. "You had better concentrate while you do them," she added and then returned to her baking with a huge smile on her face.

It was so nice to have the little boy to themselves, it bought back so many wonderful memories.

Xxx

"Ben?" Lilly knelt at the side of the bed and gently shook her husband's shoulder. "Sweetheart, come on, you need to drink," she persevered after Ben groaned in response.

He had been sleeping on and off most of the morning and Lilly had spent the time cleaning and sorting things out, almost feeling like her right arm was missing as there was no little boy either trying to help or getting in the way.

"Ben, come on," she slowly peeled the heavy quilt away from his face and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up my love, you need to take some Tylenol."

The last time she'd checked on him, Ben was shivering and complaining that he was cold so Lilly had closed the window and placed a quilt over him but now he was soaked in sweat and she could feel the heat of his fever bleeding through the bedcovers.

She removed the quilt and Ben turned onto his back with a groan. "I'm so hot," he complained and started to pull at his sweaty top.

"I'll do it," Lilly tapped his hand and then helped him up. "Your fever is high," she informed him as she placed some pillows behind his back and then began to pull his top over his head.

"I know," Ben sighed, though the shirt muffled his voice. "I feel terrible," he admitted when he leant back against the pillows.

Lilly sat at his side and placed her hand on his stomach. "Oh, Ben," she smiled sadly. "Our little boy really does love to share doesn't he?"

"What?" Ben reached and plucked a tissue out of the box that was left at his side and dabbed at his streaming eyes.

"Youthspots," Lilly sighed again and traced the outline of the rash that covered most of Ben's torso.

Ben glanced down at his body. "That's just great," he grouched when he saw the reddish brown spotty rash. "No wonder I feel ill."

Lilly reached up and stroked his neck. "They are all over your neck and behind your ears," she told him and then caressed his cheek with her thumb. "And I can just see then under the skin here too."

Ben closed his sore eyes. "What happens next?" He asked tiredly.

Lilly grabbed some Tylenol and water. "Well, the rash normally lasts four to five days," she informed him as she helped him take the medication. "Finn's is just starting to fade," she turned and picked up the tub of cool lotion. "Your fever should disappear with your spots but you're going to feel unwell until that happens," she pulled his pillows away and helped him to lie flat on his back. "Though, I am not sure," she admitted and dabbed some lotion onto a piece of cloth, "I have not known an adult have Youthspots before. Mandanan adults have a resistance to the illness as most of us have it as a child."

"Just my luck," Ben grumbled.

Lilly sighed and then began her task. "Just try and relax, this lotion with sooth your skin," she smiled and proceeded to gently rub the cream all over his chest and stomach, wishing that she could do more to help make him more comfortable.

Xxx

"You look tired, Cara," Hanah passed her youngest daughter a glass of juice. "How long is your shift today?"

Cara had called in to see her parents on her way to the hospital. "I've got the night shift tonight, ma," she sighed. "We're shorthanded at the moment and everyone is doing extra. I must admit that we are really missing Ben," she shrugged and took a gulp of her drink.

"Your father collected Finn this morning and Lilly told him that Ben was still really sick," Hanah topped up Cara's drink when she placed the glass back on the table.

Cara smiled her thanks and sat back in her chair. "He wasn't well during Martha's delivery, he looked awful and I know that Conrad wanted to insist that he went home but you know what Benjamin is like. It took him a day to admit that he was sick."

"Well, he cannot even get out of bed now. He has a high fever and Lilly confided in pa that she was most concerned about his condition."

"Should I ask Conrad to do a home visit?" Cara drained her drink and picked up her diary. "I don't think he has any surgeries scheduled today," she said as she flicked through the book until she found his schedule.

"I think his wife has him in hand," Hanah smiled and patted Cara's shoulder on her way over to the sink. "She knows what she is doing."

Cara chuckled as she placed her diary back into her bag. "It has been such a long time since Lilly worked at the hospital that I had almost forgotten that she was a Platon."

"A very good Platon," Hanah corrected as she wiped her wet hands on a towel. "If Lilly does not know how to treat Benjamin then no one will. I am sure she just thinks he has a bad case of the flu and needs to rest to recover."

"I'm sure you're right," Cara agreed as she stood then and reached for her bag. "I had best be going, ma. I can't be late today as, hopefully, Martha will be going home sometime late afternoon."

"That is wonderful news," Hanah smiled.

Cara crossed and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek. "It is," she smiled broadly. "She has done so very well and she and Larsson seem so reasonable about the whole event."

"They have been extremely brave."

"Indeed." Cara nodded. "Right, I think I have everything," she patted her pockets and then turned to open the door. "Ah, ma, here come the men," she then smiled at the sight of her father and his grandson as they strode down the lane with several fish hanging off their rods. "I do believe they have brought supper with them."

Hanah crossed to her side and waved at the man and boy. "My, that is a lot of fish," she sighed.

"I will leave you to it, ma," Cara chuckled and patted her mother's arm. "Enjoy your evening," she added and made her way to her buggy, calling out a greeting to the boys as she passed.

Hanah stood with her hands on her hips. "What am I supposed to do with all these fish," she tutted as Sergi and Finn approached.

"Cook 'um grandmi," Finn shrugged as he pushed pass.

"Yes, cook them, of course cook them," Hanah mumbled under her breath as her husband gave her a peck on the cheek.

She sure had her hands full for the next few hours...

Xxx

"Was that your father I heard earlier?" Ben's question ended in a coughing spell that stole his breath and caused dots to appear in his vision.

"Drink this," Lilly ordered when he began to slowly regain control and Ben downed the cold water gratefully as his throat was so sore. He handed Lilly back the glass and then leant his head back on his pillows. "You didn't answer," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Was that your father?"

"Yes, it was my father. He returned Finn," Lilly placed a thermometer in his ear with one hand while taking his pulse with the other. "And our son is now tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly," she smiled as she waited for the results. "Father wore him out. He took him fishing, taught him how to gut and prepare his catch and he came home with a lovely fish pie and a huge painting to cheer you up."

"He didn't come and say goodnight," Ben rubbed his chest, willing a tickle that was brewing to go away.

Lilly removed the thermometer and sighed. "Well, he fell asleep at the supper table," she explained and then placed her hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked with concern, his temperature was well over 103 and showing no signs of dropping.

"Dreadful, absolutely dreadful," Ben admitted as he closed his eyes.

"I cannot give you anymore Tylenol as you only had some an hour ago but you do need something. I am concerned about how high your temperature is," she admitted.

Ben slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. "Do you think you could help me take a bath?"

Lilly ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Of course I can," she nodded. "That is a good idea."

"Anything will be better than lying in this bed struggling to control this damn cough," Ben grouched.

Lilly patted his knee. "Hold tight, sweetheart. I won't be long."

"Thank you, my love," Ben returned the smile and then inched down in bed again as his wife went to fill the bath.

He felt so awful that he'd try anything to alleviate his symptoms.

Xxx

"Knock, knock, can we come in?" Cara and Niall poked their head round the kitchen door and smiled at Lilly.

"Please do," Lilly returned the smile and then crossed and place a second plate of pancakes in front of her syrup covered son. "There is tea in the pot," she nodded towards the stove. "Help yourselves."

Cara poured two cups of tea and Niall ruffled Finn's hair as he took a seat next to him.

"How ya doing, Finny boy," he grinned and added extra syrup to his pancakes.

"I'm good fanks uncle Niall," Finn replied as he began to dig into his breakfast. "I'm all better now aint I mami," he added with a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"Yes you are," Lilly smiled as she took a seat. "Back to normal."

Cara rubbed her sister's arm as she too took a seat. "You look tired sis," she sighed.

"So do you," Lilly shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, well, I've just finished a shift and can sleep the day away now."

"Lucky you," Lilly rolled her eyes and then tapped Finn's plate. "I thought you said you wanted more young man?"

Finn pushed his half full plate to one side. "I'm stuffed," he grinned. "Please can I go finish my fish picture, ma?"

"Yes, yes," Lilly sighed and watched Finn quickly clamber of his chair and skip into the lounge. "Don't make too much mess," she called.

"I won't!" Finn called back as he skipped into the other room.

Lilly sat back in her chair and scrubbed a hand over her face. "I think I preferred him when he was ill," she admitted. "At least he stayed where you put him."

"He's a lovely little boy," Niall grinned, "and it's nice to see him feeling well again."

"Talking about feeling well," Cara interjected, "how's Ben today?"

Lilly reached for the empty cups and crossed to the sink. "He is really sick," she sighed, "and seems to be getting worse rather than better but, that's Youthspots for you," she shrugged.

"So it's definitely Youthspots?" Cara carried the empty plates over to her sister.

"Oh yes, he has the rash and the high fever..." Lilly turned and accepted the plates. "...awful cough and I am sure he has an ear infection as he has been up most of the night in dreadful pain."

"Can we do anything?"

Lilly pushed her sleeves up as she started to wash the dishes. "Not really," she shrugged. "The illness has to run its course and I am trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. He is drinking well so I am not too concerned but I would like to see his fever break soon. He even allowed me to bathe him last night to help lower his temperature and you know what a private man he is so he must be feeling ill."

"Would it help if Conrad called to see him?"

Lilly shook her head. "There is little he can do, Car, thanks anyway," she smiled. "Hopefully another day in bed will do him wonders," she added and patted her arm.

"Well, you know where we are if you need anything," Niall stood and joined the two women.

Lilly turned to face her soon to be brother in law. "Actually, I've just had a thought, there is something you can do for us Ni," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I have to check in at the stone ring this afternoon, Earth is sending us our next delivery of grain and I've promised ma that I would take her. I would really appreciate it if you could come and sit with Ben while I am gone. We are taking Finn with us so you do not have to worry about my little rascal."

"Of course I will," Niall smiled. "You had better warn young Benny that I expect him to be doing better by then though," he added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he will try his best," Lilly returned the smile and then turned to her sister who was stood yawning.

"Go get some rest, Car," she said and pulled her in for a hug. "I know it is hard at the hospital without my husband at the moment."

"We are coping," Cara returned the hug. "Just let him know that we are all thinking of him and tell him not to rush back until he is completely well."

"I will."

Cara smiled over at her finance. "Come on, Ni, let's go home I do believe that I may fall asleep on my feet soon. Take care Lil's."

"And you."

Cara reached and grabbed Niall's offered hand and gave her sister's arm a comforting squeeze before leaving her exhausted and worried sister to look after her men.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben felt a cool hand on his forehead and turned his head. "Hey Lilliput," he smiled weakly at his wife.

"I'm so sorry to wake you my love, but we're going now." Lilly took his hand as she sat on the bed. "Niall is on his way to keep you company," she smiled.

"I can look after myself," Ben started to object but ended up coughing and groaning in pain.

Finn clambered on the bed. "Do you need some juice, papi?" He asked, stroking his papi's face.

"N—no F—Finn I—im f—fine, "Ben reassured his son when he could finally take a deep breath. "You look b—better," he added and reached and ruffled his hair.

"I is but I'm sorry um still poorly, papi," Finn sighed and placed his hand on Ben's sweaty forehead. "Get me that ear fing, mami," he turned and addressed his mother. "He's real hot!"

Lilly grabbed him and sat him on her lap. "Thank you, Platon," she giggled and tickled his tummy. "Papi is going to be just fine," she added and gave her husband what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Actually, Lil's," Ben leaned his head back again. "Could you take some blood for me and hand me a pen and paper?" He asked, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of his headache.

"Why?" Lilly frowned and let Finn climb of her lap.

"I want Janet to test my blood, I think I know what these symptoms are and if I'm right then I know there is something on Earth that will help if..." he paused and closed his eyes when the room looped around him.

"Ben?"

"Sorry, I'm so dizzy," he groaned.

"What can I do?"

Ben sat and waited out the spinning and then managed to open his eyes again. "Can you get some antibiotics from the hospital on the way home?" He asked, swallowing down the vertigo induced nausea that washed over him. "Maybe Compazine and a bucket would be good idea," he added with a sad smile.

Lilly patted his arm again. "I will just fetch my med bag," she returned his sad smile.

"'kay," Ben mumbled and closed his eyes again.

If his self diagnosis was correct, he knew that this particular disease would not be going away over night.

Xxx

Lilly, Finn and Hanah were sitting in front of the MALP waiting for Janet Fraiser after exchanging pleasantries with Jack O'Neill who had answered their hail.

Lilly was eager to talk to the earth doctor in a hope that she could suggest an alternative course of treatment for her sick husband. She had been of two minds whether to leave him or not but Ben had assured her that he would be fine. The sound of his pitiful groan after she closed the door made her think that he had only told her what she wanted to hear.

As she picked up her bag to find Ben's blood sample and letter, a very familiar voice came through the MALP.

"_Hey guys!"_

Lilly looked up and smiled down the lens. "Hi, Janet, it is nice to hear your voice."

"Hiya doc Janet!" Finn grinned and waved.

"_It is good to see you Finn, glad to see that you are looking so much better than last time we spoke."_

"He has had Youthspots," Lilly interjected, "that is why we have asked to speak with you. Benjamin is most ill with the same complaint at the moment and has asked if your scientists would analyse his blood and let us know the results as soon as they can."

"_Did he say why?"_

"He said that he thinks that the illness is very similar to one on Earth and that you would know how to treat it and then prevent it happening again. He has written you a letter," she held up the piece of paper Ben had given her.

"_Hook everything you have on the MALP and I will rush through the tests. Could you come back this time tomorrow? We should have the results by then."_

"Of course."

"_What are Ben's symptoms?"_

Lilly heard Janet asking someone for a pen and some paper. "He has a high fever, non productive cough, blotchy rash and all the signs of an ear infection," she gave the information slowly, knowing that Janet would be writing it down as she spoke.

"_Sounds like a nasty virus. We'll look into it for him."_

"Thank you."

"_How is everything else? Any sign of a change in the weather?"_

"No, it's still very hot," Lilly sighed, "but we are coping aren't we ma?"

She smiled as her mother then leant forward as much as she could so her face was practically touching the MALP.

"We are coping," Hanah agreed.

"_I'm sure you are busy cooking, Hanah."_

"I certainly am and looking after my family also. Young Finn here has been most poorly and poor Benjamin has barely been able to get out of bed for several days now."

"_Hopefully we'll be able to help._

"We will be most grateful, Doctor Fraiser."

"_Right guys, I've been given a signal that we're ready to send through your order. I've added the silk and lace you've ordered Lilly and there are a few little treats for a certain young man. Tell Ben that we send our lover and hope he feels better soon and I'll be on standby for you the same time tomorrow."_

"Thank you Janet."

"_No problem. Stand by. Earth out."_

"Sending all our love, Mandana out." Lilly turned and smiled at her mother. "I love to be able to keep in touch with them all."

"They are truly special people," Hanah smiled back.

"And them gonna sended me treats!" Finn grinned.

"I just hope they can suggest something to make Benjamin more comfortable," Lilly sighed as they waited for the next aid shipment from their Earth friends. Lilly willed the time to go quickly as she was eager to get back to her sick husband.

Xxx

What sounded like very painful retching greeted Niall when he entered the Aston's cottage and he took the stairs two at a time to offer his friend his support.

"Blimey, Benny," he sighed when he took in the sight of the young Platon who was hunched over a bucket vomiting. "Lilly wasn't wrong when she said you were really sick." He quickly grabbed Ben's shoulders when he began to list to one side. "I've got ya buddy."

Ben rested his head against his shoulders. "S—sorry 'bout this," he mumbled as he wiped a shaky hand across his mouth.

"It's okay," Niall reassured softly. "Do you think you've finished now?"

"Uh huh," Ben shuddered.

"I'm just going to lay you down now," Niall removed the bucket and started to ease the trembling, sick man down on the bed but Ben groaned and shook his head.

"Can't lie down, Ni. Too dizzy."

"Okay, where do you wanna be?"

"J—just p-put some pillows b-behind m-my back."

Niall reached and plumped the pillows that were already there and situated Ben so he was propped up in bed. "Better?" He asked and pulled the sheet up so it covered his friend's chest.

"Yeah."

Niall reached for the bucket again. "I'm just gonna empty this, buddy and get you a drink."

"No drink," Ben mumbled. "I can't keep anything down."

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just want to sleep, Ni." Ben closed his eyes with a groan and Niall crossed to the bathroom to swill out the bucket, not liking how sick his friend seemed to be. He then tip toed back into the bedroom and placed the bucket back on the floor.

"The bucket is on the floor if you need it," he informed his best friend who sat shivering.

"K—kay."

Niall reached for the quilt. "I'm just going to cover you with this, you'll be feeling warmer sooon," he said as he tucked the quilt round his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Niall smiled and then took a seat at the bedside and picked up a book from the bedside cabinet. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks."

Niall turned to the first page of To Kill a Mockingbird, keeping one eye on Ben whose head was slowly lolling from side as he moaned softly. His friend looked very sick and he hoped his wife would be back soon to administer some medication to make him feel better.

Xxx

"Aint these really cool!" Finn beamed as he ran his two new trains up and down the front seat of the buggy. They had just dropped Hanah off at home and they were nearly back at the cottage. Finn had begged his mother to open the large box with his name on that had come through the gate and Lilly had been more than happy to do so. Her little boy deserved a treat and, when his eyes sparkled as she held out the two trains, she knew she'd made the right decision. She had kept the rest of the presents back though so Finn could sort through them while she tended to her sick husband. Lilly had made the side trip to the hospital on the way to the gate and she had a plenty of antibiotics and anti-nausea medicine to help Ben through the next few days.

"Yes they are cool," Lilly agreed, "and you are a very lucky boy!"

"I can't wait to show papi!"

"And I am sure he'd love to see them," Lilly clicked Hector on as her son continued to play with his new toys, running them up and down her leg, chattering away non-stop. She was so glad that he was better. Now she only had to concentrate on one sick member of the Ashton family.

Xxx

"Thanks for staying with my husband," Lilly gave Niall a hug.

"I did nothing," Niall shrugged and returned the hug. "He slept most of the time."

"At least someone was there if he needed anything."

"I'm just glad he stopped being sick, he look awful when I arrived."

Lilly crossed to the stove. "I will get some medicine into him now," she smiled as she reached for the pie she'd left in there. "I'm sure he will be feeling better soon." After covering the pie with a cloth, she turned and handed it to Niall. "Take this for your supper. Finn and pa made us two yesterday and Benjamin hasn't felt up to eating anything so it will go to waste if you don't have it."

Niall smiled. "Thanks, it will save me cooking tonight."

"Is Cara working all day again?"

"Yes, Conrad has a full day in surgery and Cara is overseeing the ward for him."

Lilly shook her head. "She is doing too much," she sighed.

"She is happy to do so," Niall turned to leave. "Thank you for the pie," he repeated, "I will be back tomorrow so you can return to the ring. Tell Benny I hope he feels better soon."

"I will and can you tell Cara that I'll start on her dress as soon as I can."

"Will do."

Lilly stood and waved as Niall clambered into his buggy before returning to check on her son, who was sat quietly on the sofa.

"What are you doing poppet?" She asked as she ruffled his hair.

"I am waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You said if I sitted patiently then I could open dat box so 'ere I am, sittin' patient."

Lilly chuckled and ruffled his hair again. "Well done," she praised as she crossed the room to pick up his special box. "Here you go," she smiled and placed it on the table. "Dig in and see what you can find."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I don't 'av to wait for papi?"

"No you don't," Lilly nodded. "You have been such a good boy, I think you can have this treat right now."

"Fanks mami!" Finn quickly jumped off the sofa and started to open the box.

Lilly stood and watched him for a while. She smiled at the squeals of delight her little boy made as he discovered new treasures; it was so nice to see him happy.

She then reached for her med bag. "Will you be all right if I check on Papi?" She asked her son.

"I will be good mami, I promise." Finn grabbed a book, quickly sat down crossed legged and started to flick through it.

Lilly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I won't be long, Finny."

"Kay."

As she backed out of the room, she watched her son as he tried to trace the words with his finger, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. Once she'd seen to her husband she would come back and read it to him.

Xxx

Lilly sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Ben's hair. "Sweetheart?"

Ben was lying on his side, almost in the recovery position, one arm tucked under his chin and the other wrapped round his waist. His hair was plastered to his face, which was flushed and beaded with sweat.

A quick touch to his forehead revealed that his temperature was still high and Lilly gently shook his shoulder before turning to grab her bag. When she turned back, she smiled as Ben slowly managed to open his eyes. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Tired," Ben mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It is getting dark now, I have made supper, would you like some?"

"I'm not hungry, Lils," Ben reached up and rubbed his eyes. "I just want to sleep," he yawned as his arm flopped back on the pillow again. "I'm so tired."

Lilly reached in her bag and removed the box she had brought back from the hospital. "I'm just going to give you a shot of antibiotics and something for your fever and then you can go back to sleep." She picked up a prefilled syringe and checked the label. "How is your nausea?" She asked as she calibrated the dose. Lilly had only brought injectable medication from the hospital as she knew Ben could not keep down tablets.

"If I keep my head still, it's okay," Ben whispered as if the act of just talking exhausted him.

"I'm still going to give you a shot of Compazine as well, just in case." Lilly pulled the quilt off her sleepy husband, pausing to sigh at the amount of spots that now covered the whole of his body; she would deal with those when he was sleeping again. "This is going to be cold," she warned and pulled his pyjama pants down slightly to prepare the injection site, "and this might sting," she added as she gave the first of the two injections, not happy that Ben hardly reacted at all.

She made quick work of the second injection before covering him with the quilt. She then pushed out two Tylenol from the bubble pack and grabbed a glass of water. "I'm just going to lift your head a little bit," she gently tipped his head, popped the medication in his mouth and helped him drink.

After placing the glass back on the table, she sat and stroked his hair off his hot face again. "Can I get you anything else, sweetheart?"

"I just want to go to sleep, Lil's"

"Okay, my love," she sighed as she smoothed the edges of the quilt. "I'll be downstairs with Finn if you need me."

"Is Finn all right?" Ben mumbled sleepily.

"He is just fine. Janet sent him through a box of books and toys and he is engrossed at the moment."

"That's nice."

"Yes it is. I'm just going to read him a story and put him to bed."

"Tell him I said 'nite," Ben's voice was so soft that Lilly had to lean in to hear him.

"I will, sweetheart," she promised. "Niall asked me to tell you that he hopes you feel better soon," she added.

"'kay."

"He is coming back tomorrow to sit with you while I go back to the ring for your blood test results."

"'kay."

Lilly sighed again, slightly worried about his one word responses. It was not like her husband not to question everything. "I'll leave you to sleep then," she reached over and turned the bedside lamp onto dim. "Call me if you need anything."

"Mmm..."

"I'll be up soon," she added as she caressed his cheek, feeling so disappointed that he was still ill.

She then grabbed her bag and left her husband to rest; hoping that another good night's sleep, would be what he needed to start his recovery.

Xxx

"_I'm so sorry, Lilly. The baby died."_

"_That's okay."_

"_It is?"_

"_There will be others."_

"_But, he's dead, our son is dead."_

"_Never mind."_

"_Never mind?"_

"_Yes Ben, never mind. These things happen, most babies die."_

"_I don't understand. Aren't you upset?"_

"_No, why, should I be?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Why should I be upset? I did not expect it to live."_

"_IT?"_

"_Yes Benjamin, it. We do not give newborns names on Mandana. We do not personalise them, why bother?"_

"_We bother because they are our children; he was our son."_

"_Yes he was our son but now he is not. He has to be burnt with all the rest."_

"_NO!"_

"_It is the custom on my planet, the fathers burn their dead off spring. You have to do it."_

"_I can't, I just can't..."_

"_For goodness sake, Benjamin, this is not the end of the world..."_

"_It is to me!"_

"_Take the shell and burn it."_

"_He's not a shell! He was our son!"_

"_I do not care. I have enough to do, I have wasted so much time on the shel, it is time for me to return to work."_

"_Lilly, please!"_

"_I shall hear no more."_

"_But, this is our son, look he has your eyes, my chin..."_

"_I shall hear no more, take it and burn it!"_

"_But, this is Finn! This is our darling Finn!"_

"Please, Lilly, this is Finn...don't make me burn him, I can't. Please, it's Finn, I can't do it, I just can't..."

"Ben? Come on sweetheart," Lilly shook Bens shoulder, "Wake up, it's just a dream, come on..."

Lilly had read Finn his story, tucked him up in bed and joined her husband who was sleeping soundly. She had relaxed into sleep thinking that things were improving but it was now two in the morning and Ben was tossing and turning soaked in sweat and caught up in what seemed an awful nightmare.

"No, no, I just can't, don't make me," he began to weep and Lilly reached and lit the lamp.

"Ben, wake up. Come on," she continued to urge and when suddenly Ben bolted upright and began to sway, she placed her arm round his shoulder. "It was just a dream, just a dream."

"F—Finn d-died..."

"No he didn't. It was just a dream."

"...yes he did. You told me to burn it."

Lilly rocked her shivering husband as he continued to cry. "Finn is fine, our son is just fine, I promise you."

"Oh god! I'm going to be sick..."

Before Lilly could grab him, Ben literally tumbled off the bed with a groan and staggered to the bathroom where he proceeded to vomit the little left in his stomach.

Lilly immediately hurried to his side where she wet a cloth, placed it on his neck before kneeling and supporting him as he dry heaved and swayed. "It's okay, it's okay," she soothed and waited for him to finish and then reached up and flushed the toilet. "Can you move?" She turned and asked and Ben managed to nod. "Okay then," Lilly placed her hand under his elbow, helped him to his feet and then enveloped him in her arms. "It's okay," she repeated over and over again as Ben sobbed on her shoulder. "Finn is just fine."

Eventually Ben pushed out of her arms, flopped down onto the closed toilet lid and placed his head in his hands. "It was so real," he moaned. "Finn was dead..."

"Oh, Ben, you know that's not right," Lilly knelt in front of him and carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "You're sick Ben. You fever is high and your mind is playing tricks on you. Finn is tucked up in bed and snoring, listen, you can hear him."

She continued to sooth and Ben started to slowly nod. "I'm sorry, Lil's," he apologised when he was capable of lifting his head. "It just seemed so real..."

Lilly placed her hand on his forehead. "It's okay, it's over and now we need to get you cooled down my love," she reached for the damp cloth and dabbed his face. "You are soaked in sweat. Do you think you could strip, I think a quick wash will help your fever," she smiled tenderly.

"Yeah."

Lilly stood, ran some water and dipped the cloth in again before handing it back to her husband. "I'm just going to fetch you some clean nightclothes, okay?"

"'kay," Ben nodded as he took the cloth and then pressed it against his burning forehead, sighing in relief as it began to cool his overheated skin.

Lilly patted his knee. "Hold tight," she smiled and then rushed to fetch him some clean clothes, all thoughts that her husband's condition might be improving were gone.

Xxx

"Are these the ones?" Lilly passed Ben the box of tablets he'd asked her to fetch.

Ben checked the package. "Yes," he nodded and Lilly started to push out the medication.

"How many do you need?"

"Two," Ben sighed and rested his head back, his ears hurt so much and Tylenol was not touching the pain anymore so he was going to add Advil and see if that helped.

"How is your nausea?" Lilly asked and handed him the capsules.

"Better," Ben nodded as he washed them down with a glass of water. "The Compazine is working and my vertigo is not so bad." He inched down in bed again, curled up on his side and pulled the quilt up to his shoulders. He had felt a little better first thing but now his temperature was climbing, his cough physically draining and the pain in his ears agonising.

"Are you going to sleep again?" Lilly packed her medical kit away. She'd just given him another antibiotic injection after helping him to wash. He was now tucked up in a clean bed again and she hoped he'd get some rest while she made the trip to the stone ring.

"Yes," Ben sighed and then grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry about all this. I know I'm not much help."

Lilly squeezed his hand and then brushed his hair off his forehead. "It is not your fault, Finn and I can manage and you need to rest," she smiled tenderly. "We are coping. I don't want you to worry."

Ben buried a cough into his pillow. "How are things at the hospital?" He asked when he was able to take a breath.

"Things are fine," Lilly reassured. "Everyone is helping out where they can. I know Cara is doing extra shifts and Niall is offering transport to those who need to get in, again, you do not need to worry."

"But they have enough on their plate with the wedding planning. I should..."

"Shh," Lilly soothed tucking the quilt round his shoulders. "You should be doing nothing other than resting and concentrating on getting better. Please, we are just fine."

"What about the weather. Is it still hot? Is everyone coping?"

"Not another world, Benjamin," Lilly placed a finger on his chapped lips. "Yes it is still hot but everything is in hand. Ma is in cooking mode and as Niall collects any patients he is delivering food to those in need. Just go to sleep and stop worrying."

Ben sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt so useless but knew that he was in no fit state to do anything, even the short trip to the bathroom was exhausting and he was so weak that lifting a glass made his whole body tremble. This bed was his whole world and he was so fed up.

"What time are you leaving?" He then asked. For no reason he all of a sudden felt needy and didn't want his wife to leave his side. "Do you have to go or could Niall go for you?"

"I am due to leave in about an hour, I told Janet I would return in person."

"But I don't want you to go."

"Sweetheart, you're being silly," Lilly smiled. "I won't be long and hopefully Janet will suggest something that will make you feel better."

"Y—you're n—not taking Finn are y—you?" Ben knew he was being unreasonable but he just couldn't help it. His emotions were all over the place and when his wife dabbed away the tears that wouldn't stop falling, he felt absolutely mortified.

"I had planned on taking him, mainly to make sure he didn't disturb you but if you would prefer he stayed here..."

"No, no, "Ben shook his head. "Don't mind me, I'm just tired."

"I know," Lilly sighed, "that's why you should try and sleep. Rest your eyes, I will be here."

"Okay."

She sat at his side as he finally gave in to his exhaustion and then glanced over at Finn who was sitting quietly playing on the balcony.

"Finny, do you want to come with me or stay with papi?" She asked.

Finn looked up from the track his grandpi had made for his trains. "I wanna stay an' play please ma."

"Okay, we will see if that is okay with uncle Niall when he gets here," she smiled. "I think your papi needs some company today." She turned to straightened Ben's covers and then placed the palm of her hand on his burning forehead and sighed when he whimpered and leaned into her touch.

It had been four days now and there was no improvement in his condition. She was beginning to feel very concerned indeed.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

"James tooted at Henry who shunted Thomas."

Finn was curled up on his mother's lap as she read him a story. Lilly was still waiting for Niall while watching over Ben who was sleeping restlessly.

"Thomas was not very happy so he called over to the fat controller..."

"Why don't we 'ave engines here," Finn tapped the picture in the book, "'cause it would be real cool to ride on um."

Lilly kissed the top of his head. "Maybe, one day we will," she smiled. Finn was beginning to be more and more curious about his surroundings. It was very difficult to explain the differences between Earth and Mandana to him. She and Ben both new that the day was coming that their son would ask to visit his father's home world and were concerned that he would fall for all the technology and progress but, until that day they were both adamant that Finn should be brought up as a Mandanan before being bombarded with all the glitter Earth offered. It wasn't an ideal situation but they had to take one day at a time, their son needed to walk before he ran.

Finn turned on her lap so he was facing her. "Do you really fink we will have engines here?" He asked, his eyes wide open in excitement.

"There is no reason why not," Lilly nodded. "Grandpi made you a track for your engines; I'm sure one day, someone will have the knowledge and skills to make on big enough to go through the countryside."

"Wow! That would be so ace!" Finn bounced up and down. "Just fink, we could go to the sea and see all them animals and then go find that land that grandpi's grandpi saided there was," Finn paused and then took a deep breath. "and finded that stone that he did get for his true love..." he continued, getting faster and faster as his excitement increased.

Lilly glanced over at Ben and wished he was in a better condition so could explain things to their son as she felt out of her depth.

"Lilly? Ben?"

She could have then jumped for joy when her sister's voice interrupted the difficult conversation. "Up here," she called and Finn wriggled off her lap and ran to the door.

"Auntie Cara, Uncle Niall!" He called excitably.

When the couple reached the top of the stairs, he grabbed their hands and dragged them into the bedroom. "Look mami, it's Auntie Cara and Uncle Niall," he beamed.

"So I see," Lilly chuckled.

"Come here squirt."

Finn giggled when Niall swept him off his feet and then threw him in the air and caught him. "Let's go get some juice while you mami and Auntie Cara have a chat, hey?"

"Yippee," Finn squealed.

"Shh," Lilly quickly stood and crossed to Ben's side when he groaned. "Papi needs to sleep." She smiled at her son before soothing her husband.

"Let's go," Niall whispered and then tucked the wriggling boy under his arm. "It's hot and I'm thirsty, buddy," he winked at the sisters before leaving the room.

Cara crossed to her sister's side and watched as she brushed the sweat soaked bangs out of her husband's eyes. "He looks awful," she sighed.

"I know," Lilly echoed the sigh. "And he feels awful too."

"Conrad asked me to call in," Cara explained as she sat next to Lilly. "Niall told him how sick Ben was and he wanted to make sure he didn't need to be in the hospital. We all know how stubborn you two are," she added and squeezed her sisters knee.

Lilly continued to stroke Ben's hair. "I am asking the same thing myself," she admitted. "He does seem to be getting worse," she turned and gave her sister a sad smile. "But I think I would like to hear what Doctor Fraiser suggests first. Ben thinks he has a virus very much like one people suffer from on Earth and she will probably know just how to treat it. We won't know until we have the results of his blood tests. Actually," she quickly glanced at her watch. "If I don't leave soon, I will miss the slot."

"Is it that late?"

"I was beginning to be concerned where you were."

"Oh, sorry. We visited with ma and pa before coming here, they wanted an update on Ben," Cara explained. "We must have lost track of time."

"Don't worry. If I leave now I should be all right," Lilly stood and reached for her med bag and removed a blister pack of Tylenol. "I will leave these for Ben if he needs them."

"Do you want me to come with you to the stone ring?" Cara offered.

"I'd rather you stayed here Car, if that's okay? Finn wants to stay here and Ben was getting a bit upset earlier. I think things are getting a bit much for him at the moment. He needs his family around him."

"Sure, no problem," Cara smiled. "Pa said that Finn has loads of new toys, I'm sure he'd like to show us them while we watch over Benjamin."

"Yes, he's very excited," Lilly agreed and then pulled her hair back and tied it with a ribbon. "I must go. I will not be long."

"Yes, go," Cara stood and chivvied her out of the room. "We will be just fine."

Xxx

Lilly went weak at the knees when Janet walked through the event horizon closely followed by two other SGC personnel who carried a large crate between them.

She made good time getting to the stone ring and had expected the MALP to come through with a message from the Earth Doctor but the sight of Janet, in person, scared her. Ben must be really sick for her to visit.

"Janet?" She walked up the small slope to meet her. "Not that it is not nice to see you but..."

"Don't panic, Lilly," Janet smiled. "Ben is going to be fine in a few weeks," she quickly reassured knowing that so many different scenarios were running through her friend's minds. "We have come to show you how to prevent the illness from ever happening again."

"Ever?"

"Well, reduce the cases considerably, we hope," she corrected and took Lilly's arm.

"You can do that?" Lilly frowned as they walked over to the cart. "How?"

"I'll explain on the way." Janet stepped aside to let her nurses through with, what she hoped was the correct vaccination. "It is a bit complicated," she admitted," "but, hopefully it will mean the end of the illness here."

"Wow!" Lilly grinned as she clambered up into the front seat. "That would be amazing."

"Don't get your hopes up too much," Janet warned as she shepherded her personnel into the back of the cart before joining Lilly in the front. "Our scientists think they have come up with the right drug but time will tell," she smiled.

"It will be a major step forward for us if it works," Lilly returned the smile and then clicked Hector on.

"You don't mind a few house guests for a few days do you?" Janet continued to smile as she patted Lilly's knee.

"Finn will be ecstatic!"

"I'm sure he will," Janet chuckled and the turned to the nurses in the back of the cart. "Are you all right in there?"

"Yes, Doc."

"Good!" Janet laughed as they were then jostled around when a wheel hit a pot hole. "that Hold tight guys!" She advised before facing the front again. "So, Lilly how's Ben?"

"He is not at all well."

"I'm sure he's not..."

A lab technician had phoned Janet Fraiser late last night to tell her the results of Ben's blood test and she had immediately rushed back to the mountain to call a staff meeting. The base scientists then worked through the night to adapt a vaccination they thought should prevent the strand of the illness from happening again. Janet had requested that she return in person to help with the first wave of injections and General Hammond had sanctioned the trip without a second thought. Things were quiet on Earth at the moment and he knew how eager his chief medical officer was to help their allies.

"...but, in time, he will be just fine," she continued and then wiped her brow. "Good lord, Lilly, you weren't kidding about how hot it was. You would think that someone would have warned us." She grinned and winked.

Lilly chuckled and shook her head. The mere presence of the 'great' Janet Fraiser had lifted her spirits and she knew that Ben would be just fine.

Xxx

"Is he okay?" Niall looked up from playing with Finn and his trains. Cara had been up to check on Ben and had just walked into the lounge with two cups of tea.

"He was restless," she said as she placed the cups on the table, "but his fever is no higher and I have left him to sleep. Who's winning?" She grinned as she watched Finn scoot the engines back to the start of the track.

"Me!" Finn jiggled up and down. "Aint I Uncle Niall?"

"You sure are," Niall reached and ruffled his hair. "You're too good at this buddy."

"I keeps sayin' 'eat my dust'!" Finn giggled and returned to the game. "'kay, Uncle Niall. Ready...Steady...GO!"

Cara smiled as the two boys returned their focus to the game. Niall was going to be such a wonderful father and she could not wait to have her own children. Moments like these were so very precious and, if it wasn't for the circumstances at the moment, she knew that Lilly and Ben would be on their knees enjoying the time with their son. She really envied their family life but knew that once she and Niall were married, a child of their own would be the first thing on their agenda.

As Niall and Finn continued to race she grabbed her tea and sat back in the chair, slightly concerned how long her sister had been gone but when the familiar sound of hoofs on cobbles soon came from the open window, she crossed and watched as Lilly brought the wagon to a halt.

"Mami's home," she called as she turned but the young boy was so engrossed in beating his Uncle that he just shrugged in response. "I'll just go see her then." Cara made her way into the kitchen, opened the back door and waved at her sister who was climbing down from the cart.

"I was just wondering where you were," she called.

"I had to pick up a few friends," Lilly replied with a shrug and Cara started to frown but quickly hurried to help Janet and her colleagues with their equipment when she noticed them.

"Hi Doctor Fraiser," she greeted with a smile and grabbed the doctor's backpack.

"Nice to see you again Cara," Janet smiled back.

"I take it that Ben's condition has prompted your visit," Cara held her hand out to steady Dawn.

"It's a long story, Car," Lilly rubbed her arm as she helped Alice drag the crate towards the cottage. "We will explain everything over a cup of tea," she turned her head and smiled reassuringly. "Benjamin will be just fine," she added, knowing how concerned her sister was.

Between them, the women made quick work of taking everything into the house and Lilly went to check on her husband after giving her son a quick peck on the cheek.

Help was here now.

Xxx

Lilly walked back into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her son bouncing up and down on Janet's lap.

"I had loads of spots, didn't I Auntie Cara."

Finn was obviously explaining how sick he'd been to the visiting Doctor.

"Yes you did," Cara confirmed pushing a hot drink towards Lilly as she took a seat at the table. "How is he?" She turned and asked her sister.

"He is sleeping," Lilly nodded and took a sip of her drink, "which is a good thing."

"I didn't sleep at all did I mami?" Finn turned his attention to his mother. "Tell doc Janet how poorly I was."

Lilly chuckled and shook her head. Her son was such an attention seeker. "You were very poorly, my love but you are all better now," she reached and tickled his belly.

"I was real brave," Finn continued but was quickly reduced to fits of giggles as Niall joined in with the tickling. "Stop it you two," he laughed, clambered off Janet's lap and lifted Niall's shirt to return the tickles. "I have my 'venge!" He squealed loudly.

"Take it in the other room," Cara tutted and Niall reached for Finn and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Let's decide who the winner is over a race of trains," he suggested and winked at Lilly, knowing that the women needed to talk things through without any disturbance.

"Thank you," Lilly mouthed back and watched her son giggle uncontrollably as Niall blew on his tummy on their way into the lounge.

At least her child was happy she just wished her husband was too.

"Right," Janet relaxed back in her chair after the click of the lounge door closing. "I need to go and examine Ben," she stated and reached for her med bag. "But I will need to gown up first..."

"Why?" Lilly frowned.

Janet pulled out her stethoscope. "Well, the fact that Ben's blood test showed a form of virus that is normally contained by a vaccination we all receive on earth as a children, shows that it has morphed into a new strain so I probably don't have any immunity," she explained. "I have to be careful not to catch it myself and then transport it home or we could have a pandemic on our hands."

"Why haven't we contracted it?" Cara asked as she leaned forward to grab a cookie.

"Because you had the virus as a child and that has given you immunity."

"Oh, I see."

"The good thing is," Janet continued as she checked her equipment, "the viruses attacking Ben at the moment are spread by droplet transmission so a mask should give me sufficient cover but I will just give him a quick examination and then turn his care back to you Lilly," she turned and smiled at her friend.

"I just don't want to put you at risk, Janet," Lilly sighed in response.

"I will be just fine." Janet grabbed her bag. "Don't worry," she added and then pushed away from the table. "Is there anywhere I can change?"

"I will show you to Finn's room," Lilly stood and led the way out of the kitchen, feeling worried that her friend was risking her own health to help her husband.

Xxx

The heat of the bright suns pouring through the open window was nearly unbearable and if Ben could muster the strength, he'd get up and close it.

The need to escape the heat made him turn onto his back and push his covers away with his feet but the minor movement left him gasping for breath so he lay back and took some deep breaths before slowly inching up in bed. Sighing in relief he rested his head on his wonderfully cool pillows but the relief was short lived when his burning skin quickly sapped the coolness away and he groaned, rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes.

He felt so ill and knew he was literally tossing and turning as his fever soared again but didn't care anymore. He just felt like crying but even that hurt because his eyes were so sore so he bit down on his bottom lip to control his emotions.

No position really helped him feel any better so he just lay, limply on his side, willing sleep to claim him once more or for Lilly to come and help him. He didn't even have the strength to call for her and he wasn't sure that his pounding head or his painful ears would stand any loud noise anyway so he tried to doze as much as he could.

Xxx

Janet checked her mask before knocking on the bedroom door. "Benjamin?" She called softly and when there was no reply, she pushed the door open and poked her head round. The sight of her friend mumbling and tossing his head from side to side made her heart sink.

"Oh dear, Ben," she sighed as she crossed to the bed and sat at his side. She gave him a visual check over as she snapped on a pair of gloves, he was covered in a rash from his head to toe, making him look even more flushed than his high fever did. Without even touching, she could see how swollen his lymph nodes were in his neck and the way his breathing hitched she could tell he was in pain.

Gently shaking his shoulder, she softly called his name but Ben just groaned in response so she turned and picked up bowl off the bedside cabinet, crossed to the bathroom, emptied it and filled it with fresh water before returning to his side and dabbing his sweat speckled forehead.

"Come on, Ben."

"Lilly?" Ben's voice was soft and breathy but at least he responded this time.

"No, try again."

Ben flopped on his back, flinging an arm over his eyes. "Cara?"

"Nope!"

Slowly turning his head Ben then removed his arm. After managing to open his sticky eyes, he blinked a few times before frowning. "Janet?"

"In person." Janet hoped her smile reached her eyes, as she knew all he could see was her surgical gown, mask and hat.

"Measles then," Ben turned his head back with a sigh, knowing that his self diagnosis was probably correct. Why else would Janet Fraiser be here and dressed like that if it wasn't?

"Amongst other things," Janet shrugged, trying to keep things as light-hearted as possible. "I do need to examine you further before I tick the final boxes though. Can you think you can sit up a bit more?" She grabbed Ben's pillows, plumped them and then reached to help him sit. "Hey there," she greeted when Ben turned his head and gave her a sad smile. "Nice to see you," she added and then reached for her med bag.

"Nice to see you too," Ben softly replied and reached to rub his eyes.

"Don't touch," Janet turned and schooled. "You'll make them worse." She tapped his arm and he immediately let it flop back on the bed.

"But they hurt," he grouched.

"I'm sure they do but your eyes are the least of your problems at the moment I'm afraid," she sighed and pulled out her thermometer. "How painful are your ears?" She waved it in front of his face and asked. "Do you want me to poke you with this or would you prefer we do it the old fashion way?"

"My mouth and throat are equally as sore as my ears," Ben shrugged. "And I won't thank you if you poke _that _thing anywhere!"

"Glad to see you've kept your sense of humour," Janet grinned and grabbed her penlight. "You'd best open up and let me have a look then."

Ben rolled his eyes but did as he was told, gagging slightly when the flashlight touched his tongue.

"Right, that's a mess," Janet tutted and clicked off the light. "The inside of your mouth is covered with spots and I think we can add a throat infection to you growing list of ailments as well."

She then placed a thermometer in his ear. "I would feel your forehead if I didn't have these gloves on," she smiled as she waited for the mercury to rise. "Mind you, I can tell how hot you are just by looking at you." She waggled her eyebrows.

"You've got a good bedside..."

"It's official, Ben Ashton, you are hot! 103.2. You get the kewpie doll!"

"Yay!"

"Right, let's check these ears out next," she turned his head and clicked the light on again. "Ouch. They must hurt," she shuddered and then checked the other. "Yuck, double infection and..." she palpated his neck. "Mumps is a possibility too, scoot down let's check under your arms..."

"What?" Ben snapped his head round and then groaned in pain. "Did you say mumps?" He slowly inched down so he was lying flat and frowned. "Janet, did you say mumps?" He repeated as Janet started her examination.

"Yup, your blood work showed strains of both measles _and _mumps," she sighed, palpating the lymph nodes under his arms.

Ben cleared his throat. "How is that possible? I mean, I had the MMR jab."

"Alien viruses," Janet shrugged. "It looks like you have a morphed form of all childhood diseases rolled into one."

"No wonder I feel so ill."

"Do you mind if I?" Janet lifted the rim of his boxer shorts up slightly and cocked her head.

"Oh, be my guest," Ben shrugged and placed an arm over his eyes. "I can't feel any more miserable than I do at the moment anyway."

When he began to shiver Janet completed her examination as quickly as she could and grabbed a quilt, tucked it round him, and then sat back.

"Okay, Ben, time to get serious," she sighed and Ben slowly turned to face her again.

"I am going to g-get b-better aren't I?" He stuttered. "I mean, it's not going to morph into anything e-else is it?"

"You mean _other_ than measles, mumps, throat infection, ear infection and the chest infection that is brewing judging by the slight rattle in your lungs?"

"Yes that," Ben groaned and curled up on his side.

Janet took pity on him and smoothed his covers round his shoulders. "I think you will be just fine once the virus runs its course but the best place for you to be at the moment would be tucked up in a cosy warm hospital bed with some nice IV's and heavy duty antibiotics running," she smiled.

"I agree," Ben nodded and shivered.

"You agree?"

"Yes. I feel horrible and I need the good antibiotics."

"Well, this is new for you," Janet chuckled. "You actually _want_ to go into hospital?"

"I do."

"Wow, you must feel bad!"

"Measles, mumps and multiple infections will do that to a person you know," Ben tried to joke but failed miserably when he couldn't help but groan in pain.

Janet patted his shoulder. "Hold tight, Ben. I'll give you something to help you sleep and you'll feel more comfortable, I promise."

"Thank you," Ben mumbled and Janet reached in her bag for a sedative.

She wiped his arm and then quickly injected the contents. "It won't take long to work," she promised. "And we'll transport you to the hospital in the morning as I don't think you're in too much danger tonight," she added, knowing that he would sleep now and he couldn't have another dosage of antibiotics until tomorrow any way.

"I'm going to do some training with the nurses in regards to vaccinations," she continued. "The boys in the lab have adapted the MMR vaccination and we think it may signal the end of Youthspots."

"That's great," Ben mumbled sleepily, the sedative acting quickly on his weakened body.

"Fingers crossed any way," Janet added. "We've brought a test supply with us to start things off."

"What about you? Won't you catch it?" Ben's voice slurred as the sedative started to pull him under.

Janet shook her head. "I should be fine," she reassured. "Measles and mumps are air born viruses hence the mask and gloves. You're probably not contagious anymore and unless you cough and sneeze on me I should be okay."

"Uh huh."

Janet smiled to herself, Ben had obviously not listened to her response as his eyes were now closed and his face relaxed in sleep.

"I'm going to hand you over to your wife again," she whispered as she gathered her things together. She knew that she needed to be careful and now that she'd checked him over to confirm the diagnosis, she would step back and let Lilly care for her husband.

She had her work cut out trying to explain vaccinations to the Helenas of Mandana anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here tonight?" Janet pulled Lilly in for a hug as she said goodnight.

"We will be fine," Lilly reassured as she returned the hug.

Niall had suggested that the Earth contingency should stay with him and Cara as he had a huge four bedroom farmhouse compared to Lilly and Ben's tiny but cosy cottage. Janet didn't really want to be too far away from Ben but had conceded when Lilly pointed out that, not only had they managed all week without her and that she, herself was a trained Platon more than capable of caring for her husband for one more night.

"Finn is tucked in, Ben should sleep with the sedative you gave him," Lilly continued, "and Niall has said he will be over first thing in the morning to help transport my husband to the hospital so we will meet you there around midmorning."

"I just feel guilty..."

"Don't, we will be fine Janet," Lilly repeated confidently. "And I am sure my sister will value any ideas on wedding dress design while you stay with her," she added, smiling over at Cara who nodded her head in agreement.

"Absolutely," Cara linked arms with Janet. "Actually, it might be a good idea for Niall to fetch ma as I am sure she would like to be involved, you don't mind do you Lilly?"

"Not at all," Lilly assured. "I think that is a great idea and perhaps we can get together sometime tomorrow so I can see what you ideas you have?"

"Of course." Cara nodded.

"Right," Niall interrupted the women. "I think I have everything on the cart now. Are you all ready?"

Janet turned to object again but Lilly reached out and patted her arm.

"I will see you in the morning."

"You win, Mrs. Ashton," Janet capitulated with a sigh and a smile before picking up her back pack and following the others.

Lilly then stood and watched as her visitors climbed onto the cart and then waved them off, feeling slightly left out but also knowing that her place was here, with her family. They needed her.

Xxx

"We are going to drop you off at grandpi and grandmi's house..."

"I don't wanna go!"

Lilly was trying to explain to Finn what was going to happen today but her son was not very happy about it, not one bit.

"But, we have to get papi to see Uncle Conrad..."

"I can come. I can help!"

It was nearly nine o'clock and Lilly had been up for hours now. She had seen to the animals, packed her husband's overnight bag and was in the process of folding a change of clothes for Finn to go in his holdall alongside his engines and a few books and her patience was running a little thin.

"Darling, I know this is hard on you," she continued after taking a deep calming breath, "but, it will be very busy at the hospital and Uncle Conrad will not want you under his feet."

"But, I'll be ever so good and he might need me to help..."

Lilly hung her head and then sat on a chair at the kitchen table. "Come here," she held her arms open for her son who begrudgingly sidled over, thumb in mouth. "Please, poppet," Lilly reached, picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Papi is still poorly and mami and Uncle Conrad are going to need to concentrate to make him better. You will be so bored my love and I know that Grandpi and Grandmi will love to have you stay with them."

Finn sighed and then rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't wanna go," he repeated tiredly, "an' I don't want papi to go as well."

Lilly kissed the top of his head as she tucked it under her chin. "Oh, Finny, I know you don't," she commiserated. "I don't want any of us to go anywhere but papi needs to be in the hospital for a while. It won't be forever I promise."

"I just want him all better," Finn sniffed.

"So do I and the quickest way for him to get better is to spend some time in hospital with special medication."

She understood why her son was so upset, he'd never seen his father ill before, Ben was a hero to the little boy, the one who made everything better and to see him like this, barely able to even to get out of bed must be so hard for him.

"Listen," she moved slightly so her little boy was more comfortable. "I have put your new Thomas book in for grandpi to read with you and I'm sure when papi is feeling a bit better he'd love you to tell him all about it."

Finn shrugged and started to suck his thumb.

"And, don't forget you have to finish the fish painting picture for him and grandpi has all your colors mixed."

"Uh huh."

Lilly sighed sadly and started to rock her tired, upset son. "It's going to be all right Finn, I promise. Papi will be home soon and everything will be back to normal, you'll see."

Xxx

"Finn, can you pack away your engines in your backpack? I need to speak to Uncle Niall," Lilly smiled and then pulled Niall to one side.

"Is everything all right?" Niall whispered as Finn quickly did as he was told.

"Finn is very upset," Lilly admitted, "a little scared too," she added with a sad smile.

Niall had just arrived to collect them and Lilly hadn't had time to see to Ben yet as Finn had fallen asleep on her lap and she hadn't had the heart to move him. The little boy didn't really understand what was going on and Lilly hoped that Niall might explain things clearer to him as he'd had to spend many weeks in hospital himself after the farming accident that cost him his leg.

"He doesn't want to leave his father." Lilly continued. "I have tried to explain that his papi needs to be in hospital so he can get better but I think Finn is worried that he's not going to come home. He's only three and it is very hard." She glanced over at her son who was slowly packing his things away, wiping his nose on his arm as he did. She could see the milky tear tracks on his face and it broke her heart.

"What can I do to help?" Niall followed her gaze and saw for himself how upset the little boy was.

"Could you tell him about your stay in hospital?" Lilly turned and requested. "Obviously leave a few things out but, perhaps about how you got better and stronger?"

"I will try," Niall nodded, his eyes still fixed on Finn. "But I am not sure how much it will help," he shrugged.

"It's worth a try, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I will do my best," Niall turned and smiled. "Anything to help the little fellow."

"Thank you," Lilly patted his arm and then crossed to her son again. "Right, Finny," she smiled. "I need you to do an important job with Uncle Niall while I go and help papi," she stated and reached for the wicker basket on the table. "I need you to go and collect all the eggs you can find because I know that papi would love for you to bake a cake with Grandmi for when he is better."

"That's a great idea," Niall grinned. "Bet I can collect more than you, Finn." He issued a challenge to his young nephew, knowing full well that he would take him up on the bet and, sure enough, Finn lifted his head and slowly started to smile.

"Bet ya can't, Uncle Niall."

"Well, let's get to it," Niall playfully snatched the basked off Lilly. "Last one to the chicken run is an egg!" He teased.

Finn immediately started to run out of the room and Niall turned to Lilly.

"Take your time," he smiled. "We'll have a little 'man' time and meet you at the cart when you're ready."

"Thanks Niall."

"No problem."

Lilly stood and laughed when Niall then winked and started clucking.

"Right, cluck, behind, cluck, you!"

Now it was time to give her husband her total attention.

Xxx

Ben was so deeply asleep that Lilly was having trouble waking him.

Thanks to Janet's sedative, his sleep had been undisturbed all night. Lilly really wanted to let him rest but her touch to his forehead resulted in the confirmation of a high fever once more and she knew it was necessary to get him into hospital as soon as possible.

"Come on, Ben," she persevered until he groaned and opened his eyes. "It's time to go now, sweetheart," she smiled as she brushed his hair off his forehead. "There is a nice bed with your name on and a bag of Earth wonder drugs ready to fight your bugs."

"What time is it?" Ben yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Late morning."

Ben sighed and closed his eyes again. "I just want to sleep, Lilly," he mumbled.

"I know you do," Lilly sighed. "But, you need to be in hospital. Janet came all this way..."

"Janet was here?"

"Yes."

"Thought I'd dreamed it," Ben sighed again.

"No, you didn't and we're keeping her waiting. She is already at the hospital, making arrangements and will be wondering where we are." Lilly pulled the quilt down and Ben immediately started to shiver.

"It's c—cold," he reached to pull the covers up again but Lilly grabbed them and folded them over the end of the bed.

"I know you're not feeling very well Ben but we really need to get going," she gently helped him to sit. "You can sleep as long as you want to once you're tucked up in bed again," she smiled kindly and grabbed the hospital gown Janet had suggested. She thought it would make things easier if Ben fell asleep on route to the hospital, at least they wouldn't have to disturb him to get him settled once he was there.

Ben rested his head back against the bed head and groaned. "I just want to stay here."

"You sound just like your son," Lilly tutted light-heartedly "and we've had to gang up on him to talk some sense into him too." She reached and pulled Ben's sweet soaked t-shirt up over his head.

"We?" Ben mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Niall and I," Lilly eased one of Ben's arms into the gown. "He is collecting eggs with our boy, reassuring him that a stay in hospital is not too bad," she shrugged and reached for his other arm.

Ben just sat and let her manoeuvre him, feeling too ill and wiped out to be any assistance. "Niall is a good man," he slowly nodded.

"That he is," Lilly agreed and then pulled her husband into her chest so to get better access to the tie the gown at the back.

Ben let his head flop onto her shoulder and Lilly gently rubbed his back.

"We will soon have you feeling better," she promised, feeling the heat of his burning fever bleeding through the thin material. "I'm so sorry you're still feeling so ill."

"S'okay," Ben mumbled. "Not your fault."

"It feels like it is."

"Why?"

"I should have realised that you would be wide open to Mandanan illnesses."

"So should I."

"It's not your fault."

"No one's fault, just crappy circumstances."

Lilly sat and rocked her sick husband for a while before easing him back onto his pillows. "Do you think you can make it to the cart, my love?" She asked, tenderly carding her fingers through his hair.

"I'll try," Ben managed to smile. "Just don't go too fast."

"We'll go at your pace."

"Okay."

Lilly leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. "I'll just grab you some toiletries and we will get going. Won't be a minute."

Ben nodded, closed his eyes and let his head fall to one side. Lilly sighed and caressed his cheek. He was so sick and she didn't want to pull him from his bed but they both knew it was urgent that he had some stronger treatment.

After pulling a sheet over his legs, she went in search of Ben's toiletries.

It was time to get going.

Xxx

The sound of Finn's screams echoed in Ben's already aching head, causing nausea to roll in his stomach.

After managing to literally crawl out of the house, he was now lying in the back of Niall's cart on a blanket that covered a mound of straw, trying so hard to sleep and escape his illness but his son was in the middle of an almighty tantrum.

Lilly glanced at her husband, noticed the look of pain on his face and grabbed Finn again. "Stop it right now young man!" She scolded. "That is enough, papi is not well and you are making things worse." She plonked him on her lap but he continued to squirm.

"I don't wanna go!" Finn wailed. "I wanna stay in my bedroom. I want my toys. I don't wanna go to Grandpi's. I wanna stay wif papi!"

Niall had tried to explain things to the young boy but he'd become hysterical at the mere mention that his father may be in hospital for more than one night. Finn had immediately run to his parents and tried to grab his father's hand to stop him getting into the cart. Niall had to tuck him under his arm and forcibly sat him on the front seat but he'd kicked and screamed the whole time. In the end, Lilly allowed him to climb into the back with them but he still hadn't calmed down and she regretted not letting him go with Janet last night as he'd begged.

Ben turned on his side and groaned so Lilly tightened her hold on her wriggling child. "Please Finn, just calm down. You are not helping papi one bit."

Finn crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "No!" He huffed. "I want Uncle Niall to take us back home. I can look afer papi!"

When Finn raised his voice again, Ben whimpered but held his hands out for his son, knowing that the only way he'd be able to rest was if his son did too. "Come to papi," he all but whispered.

"Ben, no..."

Ben managed to open is eyes and he smiled sadly at his wife. "It's not fair to him. He's getting too upset. Come on Finny, come and rest your eyes with me."

Finn clambered off his mother's lap and crawled into his father's arms, where he curled up and stroked Ben's cheek.

"I's sorwee, p...papi," he hiccupped. "I d...don't want ya t...to go...go."

"I know you don't buddy. I don't want to go either but I need to get better so we can go on another adventure together and mami is right, I won't get better staying at home. I need to be in hospital and I need you to be a big boy." The mere act of talking was exhausting so he pulled his son in for a hug, rested his chin on his head and closed his eyes. "Papi is really tired, Finny. I need to sleep."

"I tired too," Finn sniffed and his thumb crept into his mouth.

"I know you are. Let's take a nap together then," Ben mumbled.

"'kay, papi."

Lilly sat back and watched as her men slowly began to relax. She reached for a blanket, tucked it round them, and placed the palm of her hand on her husband's burning forehead. "Well done, sweetheart," she whispered.

"He's tired."

"I know he is and so are you. Just sleep. We will be there soon, just hold on," she said, knowing how awful he must be feeling.

"Okay."

After smoothing the edge of the blanket, Lilly gave Niall a reassuring smile and continued to monitor her husband's condition as their son began to snore softly in his arms.

If it wasn't for the fact that Ben was so ill, it would have made a beautiful picture.

Xxx

"Hey Lilly Lou!" Sergi glanced up from this gardening and smiled. "Is everything all right?"

Lilly jumped down from the back of the cart and returned the smile. "Is ma here?"

Sergi stabbed his fork into the hard ground and brushed his hands on his pants. "She's gone to Mari's to go through wedding arrangements, why?"

"We're taking Ben into hospital and..."

"Is he no better?"

"No, pa, he's really sick and needs some of Earth's medicine," Lilly sniffed when she suddenly found herself getting emotional. She knew that Ben would get better, in time but the concern and emotion in her father's words and gaze bought a lump to her throat. "I need someone to look after Finn so I can treat him," she said after clearing her throat.

"Of course," Sergi nodded, crossed to her side and placed his arm round her shoulders. "We are always here for you," he smiled and tenderly tucked her loose curls behind her ears.

"Thanks' pa," Lilly rested her head on her father's strong shoulder, knowing that he would do anything for them. "I do have to warn you," she continued, sighing softly. "Our little boy is not in the best of moods."

"Oh?"

"He is most upset that his father is going into hospital," Lilly admitted as they started to walk towards the cart "and neither Niall nor I could manage to calm him. In the end, he fell asleep in Ben's arms." She reached and pulled the canvas to one side to revel the two sleeping Ashton boys.

"Ah. So I see," Sergi smiled fondly before clambering aboard. "Ben looks awful," he sighed as he knelt at his side.

"That's why we need to get him some help."

Sergi reached down and gently plucked the sleeping boy out of his father's embrace, soothing Ben when he whimpered and stirred.

"Come on, poppet," he then held Finn to his chest. "Your papi needs to go and get better," he said as he carefully climbed down, cradling his precious bundle in his arms.

Lilly quickly followed, after tucking Ben in again and handed her father Finns backpack. "He has some changes of clothing, a few books and some toys," she smiled "and I have put some eggs on the top. I kind of promised that ma might bake a cake with him."

"I am sure she will," Sergi smiled.

"I will try and come back tonight to tuck him in..."

"Your place is with your husband. Finn will be just fine with us," Sergi reassured. "You'd best go Lilly Lou. Don't worry about your little boy."

Lilly reached and stroked Finn's hair. She was torn. She knew her place was at her husband's side but her son knew exactly how to pull on her heartstrings. With a sigh, she leaned in and kissed the top of his head and then her father's cheek. "Thanks pa."

"No problem, Lil's."

Lilly hesitated for a second before climbing into the cart. As they pulled off again she poked her head through the canvas and waved at her father and son.

"We will get word to you, I promise," she called.

"I love you Lilly," Sergi smiled.

"And, I you," Lilly blew him a kiss, tears brimming in her eyes again.

As they turned the corner and down the cobbled lane that led to the hospital, she took a deep breath. It was time to put her professional hat on again, for the first time in nearly four years.

She just hoped she could remember her training. Her husband needed her.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think?" Cara was feeling quite nervous as she showed Janet and her nurses around the maternity wing of the hospital.

"I think that you have done a wonderful job," Janet praised.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You should be very proud of your achievements, the whole place has a wonderful atmosphere and there are plenty of hospital's on Earth that would benefit so much from a facility like this, honestly."

Stargate Command had provided most of the equipment needed to equip the wards but the finishing touches that Cara and her team had added made the whole place so warm and homey. From the comfortable sofas in the windows to the large communal kitchen, complete with a large farmhouse table. It really was a home away from home for any mother to be and the small number of women who had recently given birth seemed very happy and content.

"How many births do you normally see in a week, Cara?" Dawn asked as she smiled at a young mother who was breast feeding her infant under the watchful eye of one of Cara's Helenas.

"Obviously it is not a standard number but we have had a full ward of ten several times," Cara answered as they carried on walking through the ward. "I would say that anymore than ten at one time would be hard to cope with but it doesn't happen often as most women still have their babies at home with their mothers and grandmothers expert help."

Janet pushed open the double door leading to the delivery suit. "Do you visit the mothers while they labour at home?" She asked.

"When we can, we try very hard not to intrude unless it is absolutely necessary. Mandana custom dictates that child birth is very much a family affair. Obviously there are several births that are noted as being risky and those are the ones we do try to be on hand for but, on the whole, we wait to be called upon if needed."

"So, the women giving birth here at the moment are either at risk themselves or their babies are?" Janet peeked through a window of a birthing room.

"Yes, either that or they are women without family. We step in and become their surrogate mothers and grandmothers," Cara smiled. "It is an honour."

"Well," Janet nodded "they are very lucky to have you here," she smiled.

"We just do our best," Cara shrugged and then reached and opened the door at the end of the corridor. "We can use this room," she stated as she walked over to draw the curtains and open the window. "You can set up where you like and I will organise my staff."

It had been decided that the easiest way of educating the Helenas on the new vaccine would be to hold an open day where the Earth personnel would teach them how and when to administer the injection and give a brief history of vaccinations and how valuable they were to prevent illnesses.

"This will be just fine," Janet smiled as she looked round the room. "I'll set up a desk over there and keep the layout as informal as possible. I don't want anyone to think we have come to lecture," she added with a smile.

"We do not think that," Cara reassured. "We are most grateful for any guidance you can offer us and if this injection does prove to be the end of Youthspots for our children I know all of Mandana will be truly in your debt."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too much, it is trial and error at this stage."

"But, it is a start, a glimmer of hope."

"Let's hope so."

"Right." Cara stood with her hands on her hips. "I will let my staff know what is going to happen and then see if I can find out how young Benjamin is!"

"Good idea," Janet agreed as she started to move a large desk for her to lay here equipment on. "Tell him we are thinking of him and will pop by later."

"Of course I will," Cara promised as she hurried out of the room leaving Janet and her nurses to their important work.

Xxx

Lilly jumped down from the cart and smiled at Conrad who was waiting with two of his nursing staff.

"We were just getting worried," Conrad commented as he walked to meet her. "We were expecting you several hours ago."

"Well, we ran into a few problems," Lilly sighed.

"With Benjamin?"

"Yes...no...Finn more than his father actually." Lilly stood to one side and let the elder Platon enter the cart first. "Our son decided that it was a good time for a temper tantrum," she continued to explain.

"Oh dear, not good timing indeed but it must be very confusing for him at the moment," Conrad turned and smiled before turning his attention to his patient. "How has Platon Ashton been?" he asked as he started to take Ben's pulse.

"Not good," Lilly knelt at her colleagues side, ready to offer her assistance if needed. "His fever is still high. He has slept most of the time, but he does seem to be in pain," she admitted sadly.

Conrad plucked his stethoscope out of his bag and continued with his examination. Ben remained sleeping restlessly, his head lolling from side to side and his legs in constant motion as he fought his high temperature.

"Right." After listening to Ben's chest, Conrad removed the stethoscope and rocked back on his heels. "I am going to get a stretcher, we need to get some fluids into him as quickly as possible," he sighed.

"I'll go," Lilly offered before hopping down and calling the waiting Helenas over.

Conrad reached and started to remove Ben's blanket and Ben groaned and tried to curl into a ball.

"Easy, Benjamin, we are just going to transport you into the hospital. You need to try and relax."

Ben groaned again, flopped on his back and started to rub his forehead. "Conrad?"

"Yes, Platon. You are at the hospital and we are going to help you," Conrad removed the blanket completely. "Just relax," he repeated calmly and moved to one side as the stretcher was lifted into the cart.

"Lilly?" Ben held his hand up and Lilly quickly grabbed it.

"I'm here," she smiled and brushed his hair off his hot forehead. "Just hang on, we're going to lift you on to a stretcher now..."

"No stretcher," Ben started to try to push up but Conrad stepped in and gently eased him down again.

"You are going to do as you are told, Platon Ashton. You are my patient now and, as your Platon I have ordered a stretcher to transport you."

Lilly chuckled at the serious tone Conrad used to get his point across. "You'd best do as your told," she told her husband with a wink. "Or I do believe Platon Beuner will be ordering lots of bed baths if you do not."

Ben scowled and rolled his eyes but lay back down as he was told. "Just get it over with," he grouched, flinging an arm across his eyes.

"Good boy," Lilly praised and caressed his cheek. "We will soon have you tucked up in bed and feeling better," she promised and then stood to one side to allow the medical personnel to do their job. She knew how mortified her husband must feel but, when he started to shiver violently and willingly allowed Conrad to tuck a blanket round him, she knew he'd given into the help being offered.

Conrad jumped off of the cart and then held his hands out for the end of the stretcher. "Let's get you settled, Platon Aston," he stated and helped steady his patient.

Lilly jogged along the side of the stretcher as they then quickly made their way into the hospital, her hand firmly planted in her husband's.

"Won't be long," she promised as Ben continued to shiver and try to curl into a ball. "Keep still my love, we won't be long..."

Xxx

"Right. On three..."

Conrad and his Helenas lifted Ben's stretcher onto the bed and he was just about to roll his patient when his son, Anton, rushed into the small private room off of the main ward. Conrad had chosen this room for the hospital's senior Platon as he needed the peace and quiet rather the hustle and bustle of the main ward.

"Father, we need you," Anton urged. "Hendew Nenturn is bleeding internally. I have an operating room prepped and ready."

Conrad turned to Lilly as he quickly helped position Ben on the bed. "Can you handle things from here?" He asked.

"Of course," Lilly smiled. "You must go."

Conrad gave his patient one last look before hurrying out of the room with his son. "Call for help if you need it," he called over his shoulder.

"I will," Lilly called back and then took a deep breath. She needed to collect her thoughts. Ben needed her expertise as a Platon now.

"Right," she turned to address the Helenas who were packing away the stretcher. "I need a bag of Normal Saline, some ice packs and a Foley catheter pack," she ordered.

"Yes Platon."

"And, on your way out could you please open the window; it's really hot in here."

"Of course."

As the Helenas rushed out of the room, Lilly crossed to the medical cabinet, removed two pre-filled syringes of antibiotics, a pack of Tylenol and an IV start kit, and then crossed to sit at her husband's bedside.

"Right, sweetheart," she reached for his hand. "I'm just going to get you hooked up to some fluids, get some antibiotic's in you and then you can sleep," she smiled at the sight of two drowsy blue eyes staring at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she broke into the IV kit.

"I'm hot," Ben mumbled.

"I know you are," Lilly sighed and wiped the back of his hand with an antiseptic wipe. "I will get your IV started and then see if I can get Gareth to find a fan for you."

"In the store cupboard..."

"We know. Just try to rest, we have everything in hand," Lilly urged softly and then quickly completed her task.

While she sat and waited for the return of a Helena, she gently stroked the back of Ben's hand as he continued to doze. "We dropped Finny off with his Grandpi," she kept chat light and soothing. "He was still sleeping but he obviously needed it. I am sure he is going to have a wonderful time, pa will see to that. Once you are settled I'm going to return and tuck him in for the night," she continued though she knew that Ben was sleeping again, "I'll probably have to read him that story but I will make sure I leave the ending to you..."

"Platon Ashton?"

Lilly paused and accepted the medical equipment off Drena when she appeared at her side.

"Thanks, Dre," she smiled gratefully. "Is there any chance someone could find a fan for us?" She added as she reached for an IV stand. "It's so hot in here and it's not helping with his fever."

"Yes Platon."

Lilly watched Drena leave and then began the task of giving her sick husband his much needed medication.

Xxx

"A vaccination or immunisation is a safe and effective way to help the body to prevent certain diseases," Janet started to explain to the group of Helenas who were gathered with pen and paper ready. "Over hundreds of years, scientists on Earth have worked tirelessly to produce many different vaccinations and the one we have brought with us will hopefully prevent Youthspots here on Mandana."

Hushed excited murmuring amongst the Helenas made Janet smile; she knew how important this breakthrough was to them.

"The first dose of the vaccination should be given to children between the ages of 12 to 15 months," she continued. "And a second, what we call a booster dose, should be given between the ages of 3 to 5 years." She paused at the sound of the door opening and gave Lilly a smile as she entered the room and took a seat. "Now, the injection should not be given if a child has an acute illness at the time. It should be postponed until they are well. If the injection causes a slight raise of temperature it is safe to give the infant a weight appropriate dose of acetaminophen..."

Frantic note taking and questioning then accompanied Janet's talk as members of the nursing staff absorbed the information, knowing that then end of Youthspots would mean the end of the most prominent childhood malady on Mandana.

Xxx

Cara reached and tapped her sister's knee. "How's Ben?" She whispered so not to disturb Janet's talk.

"He was sleeping when I left him," Lilly turned and smiled.

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

Cara continued to take notes as Janet started to explain how to administer the injection. She knew that the logistics of giving the immunisation was going to be difficult, there were hundreds of infants and preschool children who needed to be identified and clinics would need to be organised all round Tanger province and beyond. They would need to train up as many personnel as they could and would have to find possible venues to hold the clinics, this was not going to be an easy task.

"Okay, moving on…"

Xxx

Ben felt so sick and hot.

The whirling of the fan positioned to blow cool air over his heated body was making him feel dizzy and the smell of food cooking wafted by the breeze was really churning his stomach.

He inched up in bed slightly and looked around for help but quickly realised he was alone in the room and groaned. The urge to vomit was growing and he began to swing his legs off the bed to try to make it to the bathroom but found he was tied up in tubes and wires so he flopped back down and curled around his painfully cramping stomach breathing deeply.

His head was pounding and he felt so weak, just sitting up was exhausting so, after managing to grab a container off the bedside cabinet with a shaky hand, he rolled on to his side, pulled his legs into his stomach and rocked.

Within minutes though, he was powerless to prevent his nausea escalating and he started to vomit, groaning in pain as he emptied his stomach.

Xxx

"Platon Aston?"

Lilly turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You are needed." A young Helena informed her and she quickly grabbed her things together, stood and mouthed an apology to Janet and hurried out of the room.

"What has happened?" She asked as she jogged toward Ben's room.

"Platon Aston has been vomiting for half an hour," Drena greeted her at the door and handed over her lab coat.

Lilly quickly struggled into it and crossed to her husband who was curled on his side with a basin in his grasp.

"Easy Ben," she soothed as she rubbed his arm as he continued to dry heave. She turned to Drena. "I need some Compazine please Drena," she requested.

"Yes Platon."

"Just try and breathe through it," Lilly then urged Ben. "I'm going to give you something to stop the nausea now." She turned and accepted the pre filled syringe from the Helena, calibrated the dose and injected it into an IV port. "There you go," she smiled as she perched on the bed and grabbed Ben's hand. "Just try and relax, it will start working soon."

Ben managed to nod. "I think the antibiotic is causing my nausea," he wiped a hand across his mouth. "I've had stomach cramps which is an usual sign," he groaned and wrapped an arm round his still cramping abdomen.

"What should I do?" Lilly swept his bangs off his forehead.

"Mmmm," Ben moaned and licked his lips. "Just keep up with the Compazine," he rocked slightly and closed his eyes. "Should help...ahh!"

"Easy, easy," Lilly soothed when he cried out in pain. "Deep breaths, my love, deep breaths."

She sat at his side as he continued to pant to control the agony in his stomach, then sighed in relief when he started to relax and his breathing began to even out.

"Better?" She asked as she wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"Yeah," Ben sighed and stretched out his legs. "Much, God, that wasn't pleasant," he turned onto his back and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Lilly agreed softly, "but hopefully you should be able to sleep now." She removed the basin and reached for the blankets that had been kicked half way off the bed due to his restlessness. "Just close your eyes and try and sleep," she urged as she gently tucked him in. "I'm going to stay right here and make sure you get some rest."

Ben sighed again and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "I'm okay," he tried to reassure. "Carry on with what you were doing, Lil's," he turned his head and smiled.

"Nah, it's okay," Lilly returned the smile. "It wasn't anything important. You are my priority, my love."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Gonna sleep now, Lillyput."

"You do that sweetheart." Lilly smoothed his covers and then tenderly kissed his forehead, her heart sinking at the heat that was still pouring off him.

After he succumbed to his exhaustion once more, Lilly pulled up a chair and placed his hot hand in hers.

Her place was at his side.

Xxx

Lilly was reading through Ben's notes as he slept when there was a knock at the door. She glanced up and smiled at Janet. She left the notes on the end of the bed and went to talk to the Earth doctor.

"How is he?" Janet asked as Lilly closed the door behind her and then leaned against it with a sigh.

"He had a reaction to the antibiotic," she said, wiping her tired eyes. "He had stomach cramps and was vomiting. I gave him some Compazine and he's been sleeping since."

"You have to keep up with the antibiotics Lilly."

"I know."

"Just make the Compazine a regular dose while he's on them."

"I will."

Lilly pushed away from the door and crossed to the nurse's station where Drena was standing making notes. "I'm going to take a break for a while, Dre."

"Okay, Platon," Drena smiled and nodded. "I will sit with Platon Ashton."

"Thank you. I will be in my office, fetch me if there is any problem at all. I won't be long," she promised and then turned back to Janet.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea, Janet?"

"That would be nice," Janet smiled.

Lilly led the way to her small office, asking a porter to bring them a pot of tea on her way.

"Take a seat," she said as she lowered her tired body into her own comfortable chair and rested her head in her hands.

"Why don't you go home," Janet suggested as she sat. "You're worn out."

Lilly lifted her head. "My place is with my husband," she shrugged, "and I am sure once I've had a cup of tea I will feel much better."

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"I had breakfast."

"Perhaps you should order some food."

"I will later."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser," Lilly grinned. "I promise."

"Good girl," Janet grinned back.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I am recovering from a stay in hospital for a major operation.

Anyho – I'm beginning to feel a little better and will try and catch up as soon as possible.

Hugs to all who are reading x

"Knock, knock!"

Lilly looked up and smiled at her sister, who was stood with a tray of tea and sandwiches in her hands in the doorway.

"Time to eat, Lilly Lou," Cara smiled.

Lilly turned to Janet. "Did you do this?" She frowned.

"Nothing to do with me," Janet shrugged.

"It is Drena's work," Cara said as she placed the tray on the table. "Eat Lilly," she handed her sister a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea.

Lilly rolled her eyes but reached for a sandwich. She knew that she was running on fumes and that she needed her strength to care for her husband.

Cara pulled up a chair and grabbed her own cup of tea. "I thought today went really well," she turned to Janet. "Everyone is so positive and I am really pleased with their reaction."

"It's going to be a hard, time consuming job, Cara," Janet sighed as she sipped her drink. "You're going to have to really study your achieves (?) before you even start the first phase."

"We've all ready started," Cara grinned. "I have four Helenas in hospital records as we speak."

"That's great!" Janet smiled. "We will be able to help out tomorrow but we have to return home when night falls."

"Well, that will give us a chance to observe your technique before we continue," Cara nodded slowly. "I am sure my girls will pick it up really quickly."

"So am I," Janet agreed. "They are very fast learners."

"They really are, aren't they Lilly?" Cara turned to her sister who was sat playing with her sandwich with her head propped up in a hand.

"Lilly?" She repeated as Lilly continued to stare into space. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Lilly straightened. "Sorry, Cara, were you saying something?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cara repeated and reached across the table to grab her hand. "You were miles away," she sighed and gave Lilly's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, I was thinking about Finn. Do you think you could go to ma's and explain to him that I won't be going home tonight, Car?"

"You need to stay with Ben?"

"Yes, he's still not at all well. I need to be close by."

"Of course I will," Cara smiled "but you know your little boy will not be very happy."

"I know." Lilly nodded. "But I am sure you and Niall will be able to cheer him up."

"I'll go with you," Janet interjected. "I would love to freshen up and I've got a little something for him from Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you, Janet," Lilly smiled and then quickly drank her tea. "I need to get back now," she stood and tied her hair back. "Kiss our little boy goodnight from his mami and papi."

"We will," Cara promised. "Try and get some rest yourself, Lil."

"I will." Lilly patted Cara on her shoulder on her way out of the room, knowing that she would hug Finn for her.

She had a long night ahead of her and was happy to know that her son was with family and being cared for.

Xxx

"Why don't you come inside sweetie?"

"I'm waitin' for my mami and papi," Finn folded his arms and pouted.

Hanah smiled sadly at the sight of her grandson, sitting on the porch bench, backpack on his back and Barney at his side.

Finn had been really good all day. He had played with his trains, baked with his grandmi and fished with his grandpi but, as the suns began to dip below the horizon, he'd decided that it was time to go home.

Hanah wiped her hands on her apron and walked out to join him. "You know mami told you that she might not be able to pick you up tonight, that you might have to stay with me and grandpi."

"My mami will be here." Finn grabbed Barney and sat him on his lap. "I know my mami will come for me."

"Oh, Finn," Hanah reached and ruffled his hair, "please don't get your hopes up my lovely. Papi might still..."

She was about to finish her sentence when Finn started to shriek.

"They're here! They're here! Look grandma, here comes the cart!" He jumped up and pointed towards Niall's cart, which was turning into the courtyard. "Look after Barney." He then flung both bear and backpack in her direction and sprinted towards the oncoming cart.

"Mami, mami!"

Hanah watched as Niall pulled his horse to halt and then Cara clamber down to meet the young boy, after shaking her head in her direction first. Her heart broke for her grandson when his auntie knelt in front of him, tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair and then pulled him in for a hug.

Knowing that she'd explained that his mother wouldn't be home tonight, Hanah walked over to offer her support.

"But, she said..." Finn was crying in Cara's arms.

"I know and she's so sorry but your papi needs her still."

"But, I want my mami!" Finn began to sob and Hanah reached out to the distressed boy.

"Come to grandmi, Finny," she sighed and Finn grabbed her round her neck and wrapped his legs round her waist.

"Mami aint gonna come an' get me," he cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Hanah soothed and then glanced at her daughter. "Is Ben no better?" She asked as she rubbed Finn's back.

"He has had a bad afternoon," Cara admitted sadly. "Lilly wants to stay with him tonight in case there is a problem."

"Of course she does," Hanah nodded.

Cara reached out and stroked Finns hair. "Sorry little man," she smiled, "she's asked me and Uncle Niall to give you a hug from her and papi..."

"Uncle Niall's here?" Finn sniffed and looked around.

"Of course, silly. Who did you think was driving the cart!" Cara tickled his tummy. "He's just helping doc Janet..."

"Doc Janet's here as well?"

"Yes she is," Cara grinned.

"Cool! Is you all gonna stay for a bit have a cup of tea and do talkin' wif grandpi and grandmi?"

"I expect so," Cara tickled Finn's tummy again, "as long as you stop being miserable Finny," she joked.

"Get off," Finn pulled at his t-shirt. "I'm not gonna be that miserable Finny nows youm all here," he giggled.

Cara ruffled his hair. "Good. That miserable Finny is so boring you know."

"Who's boring?" Niall appeared at their side with a huge grin on his face.

"Miserable Finny, Uncle Niall," Cara laughed.

Niall swept in and plucked Finn out of his Grandmi's arms. "Oh yeah, miserable Finny is a pain in the neck," he chuckled and threw the little boy in the air.

"Be careful you two," Cara called as she then linked arms with her mother and started to walk towards the house, Niall leading the way with Finn tucked under his arm.

"He's getting tired."

"He shouldn't be, Janet," Hanah turned and smiled as Janet joined them. "He had a good sleep this afternoon."

"Not Finn, Hanah, Niall's getting tired. His limp is more pronounced."

They watched as Niall struggled with the porch stairs. "Yes, I see what you mean," Cara agreed when he stumbled slightly as he reached for the door.

"He manages very well though. I am amazed at how well he has coped with everything."

"He's just that sort of person, Janet. Very little gets him down and I know he's is just so grateful to be alive and that's all thanks to you and Ben."

"Well, he is an example to us all," Janet smiled. "But I think it's time I have a look and see if I can do anything to make him more comfortable."

"We would appreciate that," Cara smiled back and Janet rubbed her arm.

"No problem," she assured, happy to be able to help if she could.

"Right."Hanah held the door open for her guests. "Have you eaten?"

"No ma."

"Good. Sergi and Finn have caught enough fish to feed the whole of Gowton," she sighed as they walked into the kitchen. "Supper will be on the table in half an hour."

The sound of a giggling little boy and normal everyday chatter filled the Tanger house and, for now, the hospital was forgotten. Life went on.

Xxx

Ben mumbled and turned his head when Lilly inserted a thermometer in his ear.

"Easy, Ben," Lilly soothed and stroked his cheek. "Go back to sleep honey," she smiled tenderly when Ben's eyelids fluttered open.

"Mmm," Ben licked his lips and settled down again. He had slept most of the afternoon, under Lilly's watchful eye and she was just completing his evening vitals before report with the evening staff.

"Okay," she sighed as the readout appeared. "102.3, still not good my love."

After straightening his blankets, she picked up his chart and made her way to the ward's nurse's station to join the usual staff meeting.

"Ah, Platon Ashton," Conrad greeted with a smile, "we were just about to finish."

"Sorry to keep you," Lilly sighed as she pulled up a stool.

"There is no problem," Conrad reassured. "Would you like to go report on Platon Ashton now?"

Lilly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Actually, I am going to stay with him tonight," she said, holding the chart close to her chest.

"Are you sure? You have been here all day. I am on call tonight, there would be no problem with you leaving to get some rest, I'm sure we can cope."

"I'd rather stay, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Conrad nodded slowly, "I am merely concerned for your welfare."

"And I am most grateful, but my place is at my husband's side."

"Of course."

"I do need to go through his treatment with a Helena though," Lilly opened the chart and started to flick through it.

"Sarah is the duty Helena tonight. Drena and Anton have just left for the night."

Lilly smiled at Sarah Mullin, a newly trained Helena who she thought very highly of. She was one of the first people to come forward to offer to do the off world training with Janet and her team, and was now more than capable to run the ward. "Hi Sarah," she greeted.

"Hey, Lilly," Sarah returned the smile.

"Shall we go things in my office?" Lilly jumped off her stool. "I could do with some sustenance and we can talk while I eat."

"No problem."

"I will be on site all night," Conrad then interjected as he started to gather his notes together. "If anyone needs me I will be in the Platon quarters."

"Yes Platon."

The night staff then went on their separate ways, each knowing exactly what there were supposed to do.

Quinn Hospital had come along way.

Xxx

"That was lovely. Thanks Hanah," Janet pushed her empty plate away.

"Would you like anymore?" Hanah asked as she started to clear the table.

"No, I couldn't eat another bite," Janet smiled. "It was a wonderful meal."

"Thank you."

Supper had been an enjoyable affair; discussions had varied from life on Earth to the upcoming wedding. It had been most relaxing and the household was now starting their night time routine. Sergi was giving Finn a bath and Hanah was preparing meals for delivery in the morning.

Janet was enjoying a cup of tea while she waited for Cara and Niall who were taking an evening stroll at Penten Lake.

"How are you coping with all the rationing?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"We cope," Hanah nodded as she added some vegetables to her stew pot. "I must admit that we are now in a routine, things are much easier and it is just back to our basic lives actually," she shrugged. "I cook very much like my parents and grandparents before them and am glad to help others who are struggling at the moment."

"You do a wonderful job."

"It is not difficult," Hanah wiped her hands on her apron. "I enjoy it," she added as she took a seat at the table. "When will you have to return, Janet?" She asked, grabbing the next carrot of her peeling pile.

"Our slot is tomorrow evening," Janet replied, picked up a carrot and a spare knife. "It will give us a full day to help Cara with her vaccination clinics," she smiled as she started to help with the vegetable preparations.

"Will you be able to see Benjamin before you go?"

"Of course," Janet nodded as she peeled.

"I am most concerned. He has been so very sick," Hanah reached for another carrot. "Lilly is tired and Finn is not coping well without his parents."

"Ben will be just fine," Janet tried to assure the older woman. "It is a very nasty virus but he is in the right place having the right treatment. It will just take time."

Hanah ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wish I could do more," she sighed tiredly.

"Goodness me, you do so much, Hanah!"

"But there must be more I can do..."

Janet grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. "You need do no more than offer your support and love. Things will be fine, I promise," she smiled.

Hanah slowly lifted her head and returned the smile. "Take no notice of me," she quickly straightened and pulled a handkerchief out off her sleeve. "I am just being silly," she sniffed and then blew her nose.

"It is natural to be concerned, Hanah."

"I know but, I do not have the time to be so," Hanah grinned. "Wallowing in concern will not get these carrots peeled, Janet Fraiser," she pulled herself together, gave Janet's had a pat of thanks and returned to the job at hand.

Janet smiled and then grabbed another carrot. "So much to peel," she chuckled and both women then concentrated on their vegetable preparation.

Xxx

Lilly crossed to the window and closed the curtains. It was now late evening, the suns were long gone and the single orange moon that orbited Mandana lit up the room in an almost ghostly light.

After leaving the window open, as it was yet another hot, humid night she crossed to dim the oil lamp on Ben's bedside cabinet.

When she saw her husband was sleeping she longed to join him but knew she had stay awake and continue her vigil as there had been no real improvement in his condition all day. He was still very sick, his fever high and the furrowed brow and grunts of pain indicated that his sleep was not entirely restful.

There was nothing else she could really do for him. He was receiving the right care and medication, his body just needed to rest and recover.

After double checking his IV's, Lilly picked up her book, dragged her chair nearer the lamp and settled down to read, one eye at all times on her patient, ready if he needed her.

Xxx

"Okay little man, scoot on down."

Sergi untucked Finn's blankets slightly so he could inch down in bed. "It's really late Finn, you should be sleeping," he smiled tenderly and stroked Finn's hair.

"Can't, grandpi," Finn sniffed. "I want my papi."

Sergi sighed at the sight of fresh tears in his grandson's eyes. Hanah had put Finn to bed nearly two hours ago but he hadn't settled, even after Cara, Niall and Janet had said goodnight before leaving for the farmhouse. It was now nearing midnight and he and Hanah had been woken by his cries.

"Oh, my Finny," Sergi sat on the edge of what used to be Lilly's childhood bed. "I know you do but papi is sick and needs to be cared for."

"I know that," Finn sniffed again and knuckled his eyes tiredly "but I wanted to say goodnight to him. I don't want him to be all lonely."

Sergi continued to stroke his hair. "Papi isn't lonely, sweetheart," he smiled gently. "Your Mami is with him and I'm sure he kissed him goodnight from you, Finny."

"Are you sure grandpi?"

"Absolutely."

"You promise?"

"I promise.

"I'll ask him."

"I know you will," Sergi chuckled and then tucked the quilt round Finn's shoulders. "Right, young man, it's time to sleep."

"Read me a story?" Finn turned on his side and pleaded.

"No more stories."

"Please grandpa, just one more?"

"No Finn. You need to sleep, poppet."

"Sing to me then?"

Sergi hung his head and sighed. Finn looked so sad with his large blue eyes filled with tears and his little hand clinging to his bear's ear. How could he refuse?

"Okay Finn, close your eyes and I will sing 'Home Down On The Farm' while you try and sleep."

"Fanks grandpi," Finn snuggled down with Barney and closed his eyes.

"Home is where I live, way down on the farm..."

Sergi sat and sang to his grandson until he slowly began to fall asleep...


	15. Chapter 15

We're on the final stretch now guys. Once again, so sorry for the delay but recovery and holidays has stalled my muse. I will be posting the final couple of chapters over the next few days to catch up. Enjoy...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lilly?"

The soft calling of her name jerked Lilly out of her light doze and she immediately felt guilty for falling asleep.

"Ben?" She cleared her throat, stood and went to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked, surprised to see him staring at the ceiling.

"Where's Finn?"

Lilly frowned as Ben continued to stare straight ahead. "He's with my parents, my love, why?" She reached and turned the lamp up to get a better look at her husband.

"Because there is a dragon in the room," Ben lifted a shaking arm and pointed to towards the ceiling

"Ben?" Lilly placed her hand on his forehead and was shocked at the heat of his fever. "There is nothing in the room," she said, reaching for a bowl. "Your fever is high. I need to cool you down." She quickly crossed to the sink with the bowl and started to pump some water into it.

"No, you're wrong," Ben continued to murmur, his head now lolling from side to side. "There is a dragon and he has come for Finn, he is on fire, the dragon is on fire, don't let him get Finn..."

Lilly hurried back to his side and started to dab his face with a cloth. "I won't my love, Finn is fine," she promised. "You need to try and relax Ben, Finn is just fine," she soothed as she tried to cool his burning skin.

"No...No...," Ben's movements were becoming frantic as he battled his delirium. "I can see him...I can see the dragon. It's so hot...it's so hot..."

"I know, I know," Lilly continued to bathe her sick husband. "Please, you have to calm down."

Suddenly Ben stilled and turned to face her. "Lilly?"

"Yes my love," Lilly smiled gently and wiped his face.

"I don't feel so good Lilly," he complained softly, then his eyes rolled back in his head, his whole body went stiff and he started to shake and shudder with a seizure.

"I need help in here!" Lilly shouted as pulled the pillows from under his head so he lay flat, pulled the sides of the bed up and placed the pillows against them so he didn't hurt himself.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she soothed as Conrad ran into the room.

"What is happening?" The elder Platon asked as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

"His temperature is so high that it has caused him to have a seizure," Lilly told him as she took a step backwards.

Conrad stared at Ben as he continued to seize and Lilly placed her hand on his arm. "Can you please fetch me some ice packs and fresh towels? I'm going to administer some anti seizure medication. Benjamin will be fine it is not unusual for this to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Lilly nodded, "and it will be over soon. We then have to make sure it does not happen again."

"Right, yes...fine," Conrad nodded before flashing Lilly a sad smile and hurrying out of the room.

Lilly stood at Ben's bedside and waited for the seizure to end. When he started to go limp, she turned him and positioned him in the recovery position. "What am I going to do with you Benjamin Ashton," she tutted as then picked up her cloth again and wiped it across the back of his neck, "it is time to get better now you've been sick long enough and there is a little boy who needs his papi."

Her heart was racing and she felt so out of her depth but she had to remember her training, remember what Janet had taught her and when Sarah and Conrad rushed back into the room she took a deep breath, turned and plastered what she hoped was a confident smile on her face.

"Okay, we need to get his fever down as quickly as possible."

Platon Lilly Ashton then orchestrated her staff as they cared for their very sick patient.

Xxx

Sarah placed a tray of tea on the roll away table. "How long will he out?" She asked, watching as Lilly took her patient's temperature again.

Ben was still on his side a thin sheet covering his now naked body and ice packs in position at the nape of his neck, under his armpits and at his groin. It had taken all three medical personnel to lower his temperature to a safer level and the ice was in place to prevent it climbing back to a dangerous level.

"I don't know, Sarah," Lilly turned and shrugged. "It is rare to see a seizure in an adult but children who seize usually sleep or remain unconscious for many hours."

Sarah picked up a cup of tea and walked to Lilly's side. "If it is rare in an adult, why do you think Platon Ashton suffered one?" She asked and passed Lilly her drink.

"I am not sure," Lilly admitted, "but I do remember that there was an airman on Earth who contracted a disease from an insect bite and Doctor Fraiser and her team tended to him when he had several seizures. He recovered completely, in time and I am sure Platon Aston will too," she smiled and took a sip of tea. "Actually, his temperature is much better, down to just over 101, so hopefully he will now continue to recover." Her sentence ended in a yawn and she felt her Helena's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Platon? You said that it could be a long time before he wakes. You should try and rest."

Lilly sighed, placed her cup on the bedside cabinet and nodded. "I think that you are right, Sarah," she admitted with a sad smile. "I need to go and see my son and grab a change of clothes."

"And some sleep."

"And some sleep," Lilly reluctantly agreed. "Will you be alright at shift change?"

"Of course."

"Let Anton know the alterations in the treatment regime."

"I will."

"If Platon Ashton's temperature rises again, send for me straight away and start bathing him."

"Go Lilly, we will care for him. You need to rest and spend time with young Finn," Sarah urged softly.

"Yes, I do," Lilly stood and stroked Ben's cheek for a while before turning and removing her lab coat. "I will be back in three hours," she stated as she picked up her stethoscope. "Call me if you need me before then."

"We will."

"Thanks Sarah."

"You are welcome Lilly."

After one more glance at her unconscious husband, Lilly turned to leave, knowing that there was a little boy needing to see his mami. Her husband was in safe hands.

Xxx

"Where are we holding the first clinic?"

Janet and her team were packing supplies for the first wave of vaccinations with the help of Cara and her Helenas.

"The school house in Gowton has been opened for us and Niall and a group of our friends are going door to door to spread the word amongst the mothers," Cara said as she fastened the clip on her bag and then turned to help Dawn with the large case that housed the pre-filled syringes. "We should get going," she added after checking the time. "Hopefully we will have people waiting for us."

Janet gathered together her medical supplies and followed the team down the hospital corridor. "Did you manage to identify the children that needed the first vaccine?"

"As far as our records show," Cara turned and smiled. "Obviously there are many living in the country that will not be able to travel into town but we will deal with those when we can."

"It sounds as if we have covered all bases then," Janet returned the smile, knowing that Cara had been up most of the night, documenting information and planning the whole event. "You've done a great job, Cara," she praised as they approached the main ward.

"Thank you Janet," Cara nodded and then lowered the case by the nurses station. "I'm just going to check in with Lilly before we leave, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll come with you. I'd like to see how Ben is doing."

Cara turned to her team. "We won't be long. Platon Anton is outside with some carts, would you mind loading the equipment and we will meet you there."

"Yes Platon."

Cara and Janet then crossed to the private room and were just about to enter when Conrad exited at the same time.

"Good morning Cara, Janet," he bowed slightly.

"Good morning, Conrad," Cara greeted with a smile. "We have come to see how Platon Ashton is today."

"He is still unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Janet frowned, trying to look over Conrad's shoulder. "Why is he unconscious?"

"Because of the seizure," Conrad copied the frown, obviously puzzled by Janet's surprised tone.

"He had a seizure?"

"Yes. Platon Ashton believes his high fever caused her husband to seize. She said it is a common occurrence on Earth."

"Is Lilly with him?"

"No, we persuaded her to rest while Benjamin recovered as she stated that he may not regain consciousness for several hours. Platon Fraiser, I am most perplexed by your reaction to all this, surly such events are not uncommon to you?"

Janet sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Febrile seizures are common on earth but, normally, it is our young who suffer them. It is rare for an adult to seize. I'd like to make sure that there is not another underlying cause, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course," Conrad bowed. "We welcome any expertise and help you provide, you know that Platon Frasier."

Janet turned to Cara. "Would you fetch me a gown and mask please?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm when she noticed the look of alarm on her face. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine," she reassured. "I just want to give him a quick examination."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I know that there is no way Lilly would have left his side if she was concerned in anyway," Janet smiled. "Your sister is a very experienced Platon and I trust her judgement."

"Of course," Cara returned the smile and patted Janet's hand. "I will only be a minute."

"Thanks."

Janet stood and watched as Cara hurried into the main ward and then double-checked her own medical bag. It was time to step in and find out what was going on with her friend.

Xxx

"I'm sorry ma. I did not realise it was so early," Lilly yawned as she sat at the kitchen table. She'd returned home thinking that it was mid morning to find her father feeding his animals and her mother just getting up and quickly noticed how low the suns were. It was barely dawn and most of the province was still sleeping, including her son.

"It is not a problem, Lilly," Hanah smiled and grabbed her apron. "I am just glad you have returned for some rest."

"It has been a long, long night," Lilly admitted with a sigh. "But Ben's fever is down so I thought I would check on my little man."

Hanah turned and lit her stove. "Seeing as it is so early, why don't you go and grab an hour or so sleep with him while I fix us all some breakfast."

Lilly stretched and yawned again, her exhaustion quickly catching up on her now she was home. "I will do just that, if you don't mind?" She stood and crossed to her mother's side and leant her head on her shoulder. "Thanks for looking after Finn for us."

"It is a pleasure you know that," Hanah reached up and stroked her daughter's cheek. "He is no trouble. Now, go curl up with your son so I can get on with my job young lady."

Lilly nodded and then kissed her mother's cheek. "Wake us when it's breakfast time. I will need to get back to Ben straight after."

"I will," Hanah smiled.

"Thanks."

"Go, out of my kitchen, I have much to do today!"

"Going," Lilly grinned.

Hanah smiled as she watched as her daughter stagger out of the room.

One little boy was going to have a big surprise.

Xxx

Conrad hadn't been wrong. Ben was unconscious but his vitals were in a safe range and his pupils responsive so Janet wasn't too worried.

She had given him a thorough examination and couldn't find any other reason for his seizure so she had to agree with Lilly's diagnosis, the high fever had probably been responsible. It was not unheard of for an adult to seize but was very rare and if he showed no signs of regaining consciousness when she returned later that afternoon she would be insist on taking him back to Earth with her and running every single test in the book.

For now, though, he was stable and after giving strict instructions to Conrad about making sure his patient was observed constantly and, if he deteriorated in any way, she should be contacted immediately, Janet removed her gown and went in search of her team.

Though she didn't really want to leave her friend, she knew she had an important job to do. She also knew that Lilly would be returning soon and didn't want her to think that she was interfering in anyway.

Platon Ashton and Platon Beuner were more than capable of tending to their patient.

It was time for Janet Fraiser to let go.

Xxx

Lilly felt a little hand brush her cheek and woke to find her drowsy little boy lying at her side, thumb in mouth and stroking her face. "Hey Finny," she smiled and brushed his bangs off his forehead.

"Hey mami," Finn mumbled round his thumb.

Lilly had managed to sneak into bed without disturbing the sleeping child and had almost instantly fallen asleep, lulled by his soft breathing. "Good morning, my boy," she nipped his nose and caressed his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh," Finn blinked as he knuckled his eyes. "Why is you in my bed?"

"Because," Lilly smiled tenderly, "I came home really early from the hospital and I was so tired and wanted to take a nap with my little boy."

"Oh."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Is papi here too?"

"No, sweetie, he is still sick and..."

Finn suddenly bolted upright in bed. "Hav' you left 'im on 'is own?"

"What do you mean honey?" Lilly frowned. "He's not on his own – Uncle Conrad is looking..."

"Uncle Conrad aint us." Finn hopped out of bed and hurried over to the window seat where Hanah had left him a change of clothes. "Papi is gonna be lonely wif out us," he grouched as he started to undress. "I said to Grandpi that I didn't want him to be lonely and Grandpi promised me that he wouldn't be but youm there and now Papi don't 'av 'is family at 'is side and he is poorly and scared and lonely..."

Lilly pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart he's alright, I promise. Mami came home to have a sleep, change of clothes and something to eat. I'm going straight back to the hospital after breakfast."

"I'll get Grandpi to take me to 'im," Finn ignored what his mother said and quickly started to pull on his pants. "If he's awake he's gonna be real worried where we is. No one should be on their own when theym poorly..."

He was about to make a bolt for the door, one sock on one sock off, pants undone and both arms through the same hole in his t-shirt but Lilly cut him off and lifted him on to her lap.

"Papi is fast asleep," she started to explain, "and if he does happen to wake up, Uncle Conrad will explain where I am."

Finn wriggled on her lap. "Wat if he finks we've left 'im forever?"

"He won't."

"But, he might."

Lilly sighed and held him tightly. "Listen, we are going to have some breakfast with Grandpi and Grandmi and then I am going back to be with Papi..."

"Me too?"

"Sorry, Finny, not today. Maybe tomorrow if Papi is feeling better but he has to rest today," she explained.

"But, he might needed me."

Lilly's heart broke at the sight of Finn's eyes filling with tears. "Oh, sweetheart," she pulled him in for a hug, "you need to be a big boy and stay with Grandpi and Grandmi for another day. I promise you that as soon as Papi is feeling better, I will send someone to come and get you. I know Papi misses you as much as you miss him."

"I want 'im to come home," Finn sniffed, "I want 'im to readed my new book, he promised me."

"I know he promised and I'm sure he will, really soon."

Lilly continued to hug her son, needing the comfort just as much as he did, until the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the house and reminded her how hungry she was. She reached for Finn's one discarded sock. "It smells like breakfast is ready," she smiled and pulled it onto his foot. "We'd best get you dressed properly and then you can wash up while I dress, okay?"

"'Kay," Finn shrugged and Lilly kissed the top of his head.

"Good boy," she smiled. "I am so proud of you," she added, pulling his t-shirt over his head before twisting it round so it faced the right way. "Right, Finn Ashton, off you go into the bathroom. You have three minutes to wash and clean your teeth starting from – now!"

Although she was eager to get back to her husband, she was glad to spend some quality time with her son and hopefully putting his mind at ease.

Now she needed to get dressed, eat something and be on her way.

Xxx

"How many more?" Janet asked Niall as she handed over a leaflet to a young woman who was struggling with her screaming baby. The clinic had now been running for nearly two hours and a steady stream of parents and children had been seen as quickly as possible but the school hall was still full of either screaming infants or scared young children.

"Well, once you've cleared this room we still have a queue of about twenty people outside," Niall sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair.

Under Cara's strict orders, he and his friends had been ferrying people from all around Gowton all morning and the heat was beginning to sap his energy.

The clinic was being run very efficiently. There were three long tables laid out against the wall, one for registering and information gathering, the second was manned by Janet and her nurses who dealt with the actual injection and the third was run by Cara's Helenas who dealt with any questions or concerns.

Things were very controlled and calm but it was now getting hotter and Janet had decided that it was time for everyone to take a break. "Okay, Niall," she wiped the sweat off her brow, "I think that after the next half dozen we will take a break and get something to drink. Make sure everyone is offered water and advise the waiting queue that they find some shade. We need to pace things while it is so hot."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser," Niall nodded and then limped away.

Janet watched him go and made a mental note to check his leg out during the break, as she didn't like the look of his limp. He was obviously struggling and it was the least she could do to try to make things easier for him.

She then took a deep breath, looked up and smiled at the next person in the queue. "Okay, sweetheart, let's get this over with as quickly as possible."

Xxx

Lilly reached for the basket her mother had packed for her and pulled out her embroidery. She was now sitting at Ben's bedside once more after checking in with Conrad who had informed her that there was little change in his condition. Although his temperature was down and his vitals acceptable he was still either unconscious or deeply sleeping. The ice packs had been removed and the bed bath Sarah had given him made him look so much better but Lilly knew he was still very sick and was prepared for a long day of observation, ensuring that his condition remained stable.

Finn had been very grown up about her leaving again. He had insisted that she took his Papi his engines so he didn't forget him and helped his Grandmi to pack a basket of things for Lilly to do, if needed, while she cared for her patient. She was now quietly sewing butterflies on Cara's wedding veil as Ben slept on.

The hot sun streamed through the open window and everything was calm.


	16. Chapter 16

"How often to you take your prosthetic off, Niall?" Janet asked as she reached into her medical bag.

"Usually just at night, while I sleep," Niall informed her, inching back on the table Janet had insisted he rest on while she examined his leg.

Janet shook her head as she smeared some cream onto his stump. "You need to leave it off for longer than that," she sighed. "Your skin is rubbed sore and you're risking infection. It must hurt."

"Yeah, sometimes," Niall admitted with a shrug.

Janet twisted the top back onto the cream, placed it back into her bag and took a seat at Niall's side. "You need to get air to your leg, young man," she smiled. "If you don't you're going to run into trouble soon."

"It's not as easy as that Janet," Niall sighed, "I need to be mobile to tend to my farm and Cara is home in the evening."

"I understand that you need to work but I can't see why you can't remove it when you finish."

"I just said, Cara is home in the evening."

"So?" Janet was puzzled by Niall's hesitance. "Cara doesn't have a problem with your leg does she?" She asked softly, suddenly noting Niall's slumped shoulders and dejected look on his face.

"Well..."

"She has seen you without your leg, hasn't she?" Janet probed further.

Niall turned and gave her a sad smile. "Not really," he shrugged.

"Why not Niall?"

"Because I'm not sure how she will react," Niall cleared his throat and admitted. "It is not a nice sight I am afraid."

"Oh, Niall, I'm sure she will be just fine," Janet smiled warmly. "She loves you, heck she's about to marry you."

"That's what I'm worried about," Niall interrupted grabbing his prosthetic leg. "I'm mean, what if she hates what I look like without it? It might scare her away."

"Don't be silly, of course it won't."

"I don't want to risk it," Niall winced as he struggled into the limb. "She is so stunning, so wonderful. I worship her and I don't want her to see me for the cripple I really am."

Janet was shocked by Niall's admission. She had always assumed that the young farmer was dealing with the change in his life. The thought that Niall would be embarrassed or ashamed had never crossed her mind.

"You have to talk to her," she urged. "I am sure you have this all wrong, Niall."

"I dare not risk it, Janet," Niall patted down his pant leg and shrugged. "It is best that she never sees me without it."

"You are risking infection."

Niall clambered down from the table. "I know," he nodded "but I can't show her, not now."

"Please, Niall..."

"No, Janet. She means everything to me and I just can't risk losing her, I am sorry if I have disappointed you." Niall bowed slightly before limping away.

Janet watched him go, her heart breaking for him. Niall Wenton wasn't as strong as everyone thought he was and she was going to have a quiet word with his finance about the situation.

She knew Cara would be absolutely devastated that he was feeling ashamed of his impairment.

Xxx

Ben was beginning to stir, Lilly packed her embroidery away and crossed to his side.

"Ben, sweetheart, can you hear me?" She tenderly caressed his face as he continued to mumble and weakly toss his head from side to side. The sun was beginning to set on the long hot day and Lilly was growing concerned about the amount of time Ben had slept but his temperature was down and his blood pressure and pulse were good so she was happy to let him rest.

"Ow."

Ben's soft complaint made her smile. "Hey there," she greeted when he finally managed to open his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Ben groaned and tried to lift his arm. "Everything hurts," he admitted, letting his arm flop back onto the bed.

Lilly lowered the bed rail and perched on the edge of the bed. "I know," she commiserated taking his hand in hers. "I will give you something for the pain in a while. I need to give examine you first," she smiled and gently massaged the tight muscles under fingers.

Ben closed his eyes. "Why do I hurt so much?" He groaned again.

"You had a seizure my love so your muscles are bound to be sore." Lilly told him gently, knowing that he would probably be feeling very confused and sure enough, Ben turned his head and frowned.

"I did?"

"Yes you did, Ben."

"Why?"

"Because your fever was so high."

"I don't understand?" Ben shook his head. "I don't remember."

Lilly tucked his hand back under the sheet. "That's perfectly normal," she smiled as she then reached for the thermometer. "What was the last thing you _do _remember?" She asked, inserting the thermometer into his ear.

"Umm..." Ben closed his eyes as he thought "...I remember being really hot and feeling sick..."

Lilly waited for the bleep, watching as her husband struggled to remember. He still looked sick, his sweat soaked hair stuck to his face and he trembled slightly, probably due to his over taxed muscles but, thankfully, his rash was beginning to fade and, according to the readout that finally appeared, his temperature was just over 100 so he was showing signs of improvement at last.

"...everything is so muzzy," Ben continued as Lilly noted his observations on his chart. "I just don't understand."

After placing his chart at the end of the bed, Lilly crossed to the medical cabinet, grabbed some medication, poured a glass of water and returned to his side.

"Shh, shh," she soothed. "It doesn't matter, things will be clearer later. You just need to rest now."

Ben blinked in confusion before managing to slowly nod. "'kay," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Before you go back to sleep," Lilly rubbed his arm "I want you to take these muscle relaxants, they will help you with the pain." After placing a hand under his neck, she gently lifted his head and sighed at the groan of pain Ben made at the movement. "It's going to be alright, Ben," she promised and helped him take the medication. "Just try and rest," she then urged as she carefully lowered his head back onto the pillow, smoothed his sheet across his chest and was just about to cross to close the window when there was a soft knock on the door.

After pulling the side of the bed back up again she glanced up and returned the wave Janet gave her. "Come in Janet," she called softly.

"How is he?" Janet whispered as she poked her head round the door.

"He is improving," Lilly grinned.

"Do you mind if I check him out?" Janet's request was tentative and Lilly knew that the earth Doctor didn't want to appear to be interfering so she crossed to the door opened it fully and invited her friend in.

"Of course. He is awake but I am not sure how long he will be as I have just given him two strong muscle relaxants," she smiled as Janet entered the room.

"I'll be quick then," Janet nodded. "I just want to make sure he's gonna be okay before I leave for the gate."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, Cara and Niall are waiting outside. Our return slot is in two hours."

"Would you mind if I pop out and check in with my sister while you are with Benjamin?"

"No, not at all," Janet smiled.

Lilly turned and glanced at her husband and was happy to see that he seemed to be resting comfortably. She left Janet with her friend and patient, knowing that they would both appreciate some time together.

Xxx

"It has been a long day."

"Yes it has."

"I cannot believe how many vaccinations we did."

"I know."

Niall and Cara were discussing the events of the day as they waited in the cart for Janet and her team. The clinic had been an outstanding success, to the extent that they had run out of vaccines, something that would be remedied at the next check in.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, half of the people would have struggled to attend," Cara rested her hand on Niall's knee. "You did a great job and must be really tired."

"No more than you," Niall shrugged and Cara sighed heavily. She was worried about her finance. Janet had confided in her how he was feeling about his leg but she didn't know how to bring the situation up and the long silences between them since the end of the clinic were making her feel very uncomfortable. He was hurting, she could see that but if she mentioned it she knew it would make it obvious that she and Janet had spoken about him behind his back so she steered the conversation to try another approach.

"Well..." She continued softly "...I think that when we're home a nice soak in the bath will be in order. Put our feet up for a while."

"Uh huh."

"And maybe a glass or two of pa's wine while we talk about things."

"Sounds good."

Niall stared straight ahead, one hand on the horses' reigns and avoiding eye contact. He was withdrawn and looked so sad. Cara just wanted to reach out to him and reassure him that everything was all right, that it didn't bother her in the least if he took his prosthetic leg off she loved him unconditionally and nothing would ever change that. She didn't really know how to address the problem.

After sitting in silence for a while, she cleared her throat, turned in the seat so she face him and tried again. "Are you alright? You seem preoccupied, sad even."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired, like you said, it has been a long, hot day," Niall sighed as he began to massage his leg and Cara leaned over and placed her hand over his.

"Are you hurting, Niall?" She asked tentatively.

Niall immediately removed his hand and straightened. "No, no, I'm fine," he turned and flashed her a tight smile.

"Are you sure," Cara continued, "because your limp as been more pronounced the past few days."

"I'm sure," Niall shrugged and then pulled his hat over his eyes and leant his head back.

"Niall, please..." Cara began to reach out to stroke his arm but the calling of her name halted her movement.

"Cara!"

She turned and smile at her sister. "Hey Lilly," she called back. "How's Ben?"

"He seems better today."

Soon the Tanger sisters were exchanging stories of the day as Niall pretended to doze.

He couldn't deal with Cara, not now, he needed some space.

Xxx

"I must admit, you had me worried," Janet admitted as she pulled a blanket up to Ben's shoulders after completing her examination. "If you hadn't regained consciousness I would have taken you back to Earth and run as many tests as I could have, young man," she grinned and took a seat at his side.

"I'm sorry," Ben mumbled softly. "Everything is muzzy still," he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Well, Lilly said you febrile seizure and, although it is rare in adults it's not unheard of."

Ben thought for a moment. "I think I had one before," he admitted as he turned onto his side with a groan. His muscles were still painful despite the strong medication.

"Oh?"

"When I did my first tour of duty I came down with a bad case of flu, my temp was sky high and my bunk mate said that I was really out of it, hallucinating and shaking so hard that it woke him up. He mentioned it to the Doc after they had trouble waking me up the next day and he just put it down to circumstances and illness but maybe..." Ben's slow explanation ended with a jaw-cracking yawn and he curled into the warmth of his blanket with a sigh. "Sorry Janet, I think I'm falling asleep on you here."

Janet reached and rubbed his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm going back to Earth now you can sleep to your heart's content," she told him gently.

"Already?" Ben blinked drowsily, feeling as if he hadn't spent any time with his good friend.

"I have been here nearly three days," Janet smiled.

"You have?"

"Yup, I have and most of that time you've been either sleeping or delirious. Not a very good way to welcome an old friend and colleague," she teased.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad that you're improving now, like I said you've had me worried."

Ben assessed how her felt. His headache was down to a throb, the awful fever ache all but gone and, although his throat and mouth were still sore and his chest tight, he did feel better. "Think I've turned the corner now," he admitted with a smile.

"I'm glad but you need to rest and take things easy for a few weeks. It's going to take you a while to recover from this you know?" Janet stood at his bedside again.

"Yeah," Ben softly agreed. "Think I'm gonna be happy to pull back for a few weeks," he admitted, knowing that he still had a long road ahead of him before he felt 100% once more.

Janet smiled fondly at him and then patted his shoulder. "Right, I'm going now Platon Ashton."

"Have a safe trip Doctor Fraiser," Ben returned the smile as he struggled to keep his eyes open, the draw of the medication proving to be too strong.

"Go to sleep Benjamin," Janet urged softly.

"Uh huh," Ben mumbled and then let his eyes close and stay closed. Just before sleep overtook him, he felt a feather like touch to his forehead and he realised that he wouldn't see his friend for a long, long time.

Part of him wanted to beg her to stay but he knew she was needed elsewhere and felt surprisingly comforted by that. He knew his Earth friends were only a call away if he needed them.

In the end, his exhaustion dragged him down and he had no choice but to tumble back into the oblivion of a drugged sleep once more. His thoughts turned to his family and the fact that he longed to hug his son again.

Xxx

Cara and Niall had barely spoken during the round trip to the Stargate and now they were home things hadn't changed.

Cara had taken a bath while Niall prepared supper and, after eating, they were now sitting in the lounge, one reading and the other worrying.

"Would you like me to heat some fresh water for you?" Cara asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Niall continued to study his book. "No. I'll take care of it later," he shrugged without looking up.

"You must be hot and sweaty," Cara persevered. "A nice bath will make you feel better."

"I'm fine."

"Please, Niall..."

Niall sighed and then slammed his book down on the arm of his chair. "I'm going, I'm going," he huffed as he pushed out of his chair. He steadied himself before taking a step but found that he couldn't help but winch and groan in pain as he put weight on his sore leg.

Cara was immediately at his side, pushing him down in the chair again. "Enough is enough, Niall Wenton," she tutted, reaching to pull his pants up to his thigh.

"Don't..." Niall tried to bat her hand away but Cara sighed and proceeded to remove his prosthetic limb, watching as he leaned his head back against the back of the chair and close his eyes.

After placing the limb on the floor, she gasped at the red chafed skin on his stump. "Niall, this must really be painful. Why didn't you say anything?"

When Niall only shrugged in response, Cara decided that it was time to come clean about her conversation with Janet so she sat on the arm of the chair, took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I spoke with Janet today," she started tentatively and waited for a response but Niall just shrugged again so she continued. "You know that I love you, with all of my heart. You are my soul mate, my rock and I adore you, all of you. This," she pointed to his leg "does not bother me in the least. You are an amazing man who has been through so much and the courage you have shown as you deal with your disability is humbling and it is what makes you so special, but, at the end of the day, when we are home and together, you are Niall Wenton, lover, friend, soon to be husband. You do not have to hide anything away, you just have to be yourself, let yourself go and stop pretending you are someone that you are not. You don't have to pretend for me, I promise you."

"But, it's not nice to see," Niall's mumbled response was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, my love?"

"This is horrible to look at," Niall slapped the top of his thigh and then scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Not to me it isn't," Cara shrugged. "To me you are beautiful, inside and out. This," she gently placed her hand on his stump "is part of you and I love all of you, nothing will ever change that."

"Really?"

Cara watched as Niall frowned. "Really," she smiled and lowered herself onto his lap. "It makes no difference to me," she assured him as she caressed his face. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, how much I love you."

"It doesn't revolt you?"

"No. Why should it?"

"Because it's not normal..."

Cara placed her fingers on his lips and halted his words. "It is normal to me," she smiled. "The fact that you are hurting is not normal though and you need to do as you are told by Janet. You must rest and let your leg recover. You will make me very happy if you did as you are told, Niall Wenton," she grinned and then leant in and passionately kissed him.

"Right," she pulled her hair back when they eventually came up from air, "I am going to heat some water and you are going to take a bath after which I will fetch the cream that Janet has left for you."

"'kay," Niall mumbled, his eyes closed, still lost in the moment.

Cara chuckled and patted his knee. "I'll call you when it is ready."

"'kay. I love you so much, Cara Tanger," Niall sighed as he opened his eyes. "You are an amazing woman."

"And, I love you too," Cara grinned as she pushed up off his lap. "Don't you go dozing now," she quipped as Niall curled into the chair. "I won't be long."

"Not dozing," Niall smiled drowsily, "just resting my eyes."

Cara picked up his discarded limb and placed it beside behind the sofa, Niall wouldn't need that for a while.

She then made her way to the kitchen, feeling much happier about things. They had just dealt with a huge hurdle and could now relax and concentrate on planning their wedding, which was only two weeks away, without any secrets or worries and that felt great, just great!

Xxx

"Right, I need you to stay here with Grandpi and Grandmi while I go check on Papi."

Finn had been awake since dawn waiting to go to the hospital to visit his recovering father. Ben's condition had improved steadily and he was now eating and drinking well. Lilly had removed most of his lines before going home last night and, all being well, she hoped he would be discharged this morning and Finn was more than a little excited.

"Why isn't he ready right now?" He grumbled as he clambered on to the chair in the waiting room. "Fort he'd be waitin' outside for me."

Lilly sighed and knelt at his side. "We went through this earlier, poppet," she tenderly brushed his bangs out of his eyes; "Papi is still poorly and is going to need to recover some more at home. He will be very tired and you have to be a big boy and help me look after him."

"'bout him readin' my book cause he promised."

"I'm sure he will be able to do that," Lilly smiled, "but you have to be really quiet and let him rest when he needs to."

"I don't like 'im bein' poorly. It's borin'!" Finn folded his arms and scowled.

Sergi reached and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure Papi doesn't like being poorly either, Finny but at least he will be at home with you and Mami and if you're too bored we can always go fishing with me to give him time to rest."

Finn turned and grinned at his Grandpi. "Really?"

"Really," Sergi grinned back. "Right, we'd best let Mami do her work," he turned and smiled at his daughter, "find that book that we started yesterday, let's see if we can finish it so you can tell papi all about it when you see him."

Finn quickly jumped off his chair and grabbed his backpack. Within seconds he was wriggling on his Grandpi's lap as Sergi opened the book.

"Sit tight, Finny," he urged softly and then winked at Lilly who smiled back before leaning to kiss her son.

"Be good young man."

"I will Mami," Finn grinned and then placed his thumb in his mouth. "Come on Grandpi," he tapped the page in front of him, "Harold needs to land!

Lilly stood and watched as Finn soon became engrossed in the tale of Harold and Gordon and then turned to her mother.

"I won't be long ma," she smiled.

"Do not rush, Lilly. We are just fine here."

"Thank you."

After kissing her mother and patting her father's shoulder, Lilly headed for her husband's room.

Xxx

Lilly bumped into Sara as she made her way to Ben's room.

"Good morning Sarah," she greeted with a smile. "Is that for my husband?" She asked, indicating at the breakfast tray the young Helena was holding.

"Yes, Platon Ashton," Sarah nodded.

"I will take it to him," Lilly held her arms out. "It seems I have arrived at a perfect time," she grinned as Sarah passed her the tray. "How is he this morning?"

"He has managed to shower and seems much brighter," Sarah smiled. "Platon Beuner examined him earlier and has agreed that you can take him home if he eats his breakfast. He is concerned that his temperature is still high, though, so he was started on a new antibiotic, the Platon is hopeful that this will help with the remainder of the infection."

"That's fine," Lilly nodded, knowing that it would take a while for Benjamin to kick all his infections and that a course of oral antibiotic's were the normal next step in Earth treatment.

"I will fetch all his medication while you are with him, if that is alright?" Sarah said as they reached Ben's room.

"Of course," Lilly smiled. "It will be nice to join my husband for breakfast."

"I did hear that you had arrived so I have added another cup," Sarah grinned.

"And I am most grateful." Lilly chuckled as she juggled the tray so she could knock on Ben's door.

"I will not be long," Sarah patted her arm before hurrying on down the corridor.

Lilly smiled as she watched her go and then took a deep breath.

It was time to get her husband up and moving.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben was exhausted, the act of showering had completely wiped him out and he was curled up on top of the bed in his dressing gown, resting as he waited for the breakfast Conrad insisted he eat before he would allow him to go home.

It was obviously going to be another hot summer's day, the breeze blowing through the opened window was already warm enough to raise the temperature of the room. The breeze actually felt really pleasant as he'd been surprisingly cold after his shower, hence the need for his dressing gown. Having been so hot for such a long time it was nice to snuggle into the warmth of his familiar clothing, it made him feel like he was truly on the mend and when someone came to pick him up he would be more than happy to change the hospital surgical gown for his comfy sweats.

It felt as if he'd been sick for ages, the trip to the gate with Finn seemed months ago and Ben almost felt detached from normal everyday life. All he wanted to do was to go home and, when his wife popped her head round the door, he was very pleased to see her.

"Hey Lillyput," he smiled warmly.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Lilly placed her tray on the roll away table and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ben slowly inched up so he was sitting, rested his head against the pillows Lilly had quickly reached to plump for him and shook his head. "No, I was just enjoying the warmth of the morning sun."

Lilly caressed his face. "You look so much better today," she smiled. "Though you're still a little hot."

Ben leaned into her embrace. "I feel so much better," he agreed "and unfortunately the fever will continue for a while."

Lilly brushed her hand through his hair. "I am sure that when you are home you will recover so much better and there is one excited little boy waiting outside for you who is going to smother you with love."

"Finn's here?"

"He is with my parents."

"Why isn't he with you?" Ben strained to look over his wife's shoulder, anxious to see his son.

"Because," Lilly gently eased him back "I want to have breakfast with my husband before my son bombards him with his books," she grinned and then reached behind her for the breakfast tray. "Shall I pour?" She asked as she lifted the teapot.

"Be my guest," Ben replied, resting his head back against his pillows with a contented sigh.

For the next half an hour or so he knew he had his wife to himself and he hadn't had that for such a long time.

Xxx

"Right," Cara jumped onto the bed "I have tended to the animals and the next delivery of grain is not due until late afternoon so we can go through the wedding plans," she grinned.

Cara had insisted that Niall stay in bed today to rest his leg and although he had protested, he had to admit that it was nice to be off it for a while.

"Do I have a choice?" He teased, knowing that he'd been well and truly cornered by his wife to be.

"Not really," Cara shrugged and reached for the magazine on the top of her pile. "Concentrate, I want your opinion regarding the arrangements for the tables," she said as she sat crossed legged and flicked through the pages.

Niall sighed and grabbed the next magazine. "I thought you'd already sorted this out with your mother and Lilly," he grumbled.

Cara looked up and grinned broadly. "I did but I have decided that you can choose them instead."

"That's mighty kind of you," Niall grinned back.

"Isn't it though!"

Niall felt a wave of contentment wash over him as they quickly lost themselves in their planning. He was so glad that he had let Cara in and allowed her to see the 'whole' of him. Janet had been right she saw him no differently and he was annoyed with himself for even doubting her.

"How about this?" He chuckled as he held up a picture of a floral arrangement in the shape of a bird.

"Umm, that would be no," Cara tutted "think of something elegant and simple, Niall..."

The hot sun shone through the window and the happy couple were content and relaxed in each other's company as they laughed, talked and planned.

Life was good in Wenton home.

Xxx

"As the sun set at the end of the day, Thomas and Edward returned to the yard, happy with all the hard work they had put in to make the Fat Controller's special day so wonderful. The End."

Ben closed the book and pulled Finn's covers up to his chin. "That was a good story, wasn't it?" He smiled. "Good old Thomas and Edward."

"And that Fat Controller."

"Yes and the Fat Controller."

Despite a lingering fever that came and went, Ben was feeling a bit better. He'd been home for two days now and had spent most of the time tucked up in bed being spoiled rotten by his wife and son. Boredom was beginning to set in today though and he'd been more than happy to contribute to the normality of Finn's routine.

"I love Thomas, Papi," Finn sighed as he snuggled into his covers. "He's so brave an' funny."

Ben smiled and tucked Barney next to the sleepy boy. "I know you do and I loved him when I was your age too."

Finn grabbed Barney. "Did he 'ave all his friends when you was a little boy?" He asked as he yawned.

"Yes he did." Ben gingerly stood, mindful of his still aching muscles and dimmed the bedside lamp.

"Even Percy?"

"Even Percy." When a wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over him, Ben sighed and rubbed his temples. He was so tired and just wanted to tuck his son up in bed so he could crawl back into his own but Finn carried on regardless.

"And Harold?" He asked, inching up in bed again and Ben gently pushed him back down.

"Yes Harold," he confirmed tiredly. "Time to sleep now..."

"Terence the Tractor?"

Ben shook his head; he was beginning to feel sick and knew that Finn was just trying to drag out bedtime. "Please go to sleep Finny Ashton," he begged.

"I aint tired," Finn yawned again and Ben sighed.

"I think you are my boy," he tutted as he leant in and kissed Ben's forehead. "Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Papi," Finn curled up on his side with an overly dramatic sigh. "I'm glad um home and is better," he mumbled and started to suck his thumb.

"Me too," Ben whispered as he tiptoed out of the room, really wishing that he felt like his old self.

As he stood in the doorway and watched Finn's eyes slowly close he started to shiver and knew he needed another dose of antibiotics and some Tylenol before he slept so he pulled his robe tighter round his waist and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Lilly was clearing away the supper dishes.

By the time he lowered his aching body into a chair his head was pounding so he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, willing the pain away.

"Feeling horrible again?"

He felt Lilly's cool hand on the back of his neck and managed to nod. "Uh huh."

"Hold tight. I'll fetch your medication."

"Thanks," he mumbled and leaned his head back against the back of the chair feeling more than fed up with the ups and downs of being sick.

"I thought you were feeling better today?" Lilly sighed as she crossed to the sink to pour a glass of water.

"I was but I think my temperature is creeping up again."

"I told you that you were doing too much," Lilly tutted and grabbed a thermometer and medication.

"I only read Finn a story," Ben shrugged.

"And you fed the chickens with him this morning, and you helped him build that bridge for his engines this afternoon."

"Well, I felt better then." Ben gave his wife a sad smile as she sat at his side.

"Well, you don't now, do you?" Lilly scolded as she inserted the thermometer into his ear. "I told you that you were pushing things but you don't..."

"I know," Ben interrupted softly "I'm just so fed up with being in bed."

Lilly sighed heavily and then removed the thermometer. "I know you're frustrated Ben," she commiserated "but until the antibiotics take care of the last of the infection you're going to have to do as you are told. If not, Conrad will be insisting that you go back into hospital."

"What is my temperature?" Ben asked as started to shiver again.

"102.2." Lilly held the thermometer up to show him the reading. "That's higher than last night and if you continue like this..."

"I know, I know." Ben held his hand out of his medication. "I'll spend the whole day in bed tomorrow," he promised.

"No sneaking out while I'm at my parents."

"No sneaking out."

"No sneaky paper work."

"No sneaky paper work, I'll just sleep and rest."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Lilly handed him his tablets and he willingly swallowed them down with a glass of water. "I'm going back to bed now Lils," he sighed and pushed out of the chair.

"I won't be long myself," Lilly assured. "I will see to the animals and bring you a hot drink to help you sleep."

"Thanks," Ben shivered again.

"Go to bed Ben Ashton," Lilly stroked his arm gently.

"Going," Ben smiled and then kissed his wife's forehead before shuffling out of the room to return to his sick bed once more.

Being ill was no fun.

Xxx

"I cannot believe how hot it is!" Cara groaned and undid one of her blouse buttons. "I hope it's not as hot as this on my wedding day."

"I think you are very wise holding it late afternoon," Lilly nodded and sipped her lemonade. "At least you will miss the peak heat."

The Tanger sisters were sitting on the porch, discussing the final arrangements for Cara's wedding, which was only five days away now.

"Is everything ready?" Lilly asked as they relaxed. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I think everything is in hand, my dress is all but complete, just waiting for Drena to finish the underskirt she so kindly offered to do and Ma and Mari are at Martha's at the moment preparing the bows for the flower arrangement."

"Is Martha feeling up to helping?"

"She asked if she could and I thought it would take her mind off things at the moment and Ma was more than happy to move her preparations to her home while she continues to recover."

"I am sure it will help her cope with things," Lilly smiled.

"She does seem so much better," Cara nodded, picked up her drink and continued. "The baking can't be done until the last minute but I know that Ma's cooking group will have everything ready. Pa and Niall have been down to the lake and have prepared the site so I think that, all things considered, we are as organised as we can be," she smiled and finished her lemonade. "We just need your husband to feel better so he can stand at Niall's side."

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Cara," Lilly sighed, "he's still very weak and fighting a fever I cannot promise you that he will be well enough and Niall should think of someone else to step in on the day if necessary."

Ben was still confined to bed and judging by how quickly Niall rejoined the girls, he was more than likely sleeping, again.

"You were quick," Cara turned and smiled as her finance pulled up a chair.

"Benny fell asleep on me," Niall shrugged as he poured himself a glass of lemonade.

"Did he eat anything?" Lilly asked.

"He picked at the soup and nibbled the bread."

Lilly sighed and ran her fingers through her curls. "He's not improving as well as we thought," she admitted. "I think I might take a trip to the hospital to change his antibiotic. I think we should hit the infections hard for a few days so we can get him back onto his feet for your wedding, although I was just saying to Cara, it might be a good idea to have someone else on standby just in case, Ni."

"Nah," Niall grinned. "I know Benny, he'll be there."

Lilly patted his knee. "Let's hope so," she smiled and then pushed up from the porch swing. "Right, I'm off to wake my little boy or he won't sleep tonight," she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Won't be a minute."

"Shall I make a start on the table plan?" Cara asked as she followed her into the kitchen.

"You might as well," Lilly agreed. "Just lay it out on the table and I'll grab something to write with."

"Tell Finny to get some old clothes on," Niall called from the porch "It's still slightly muddy by the lake."

"Will do," Lilly called back.

Niall and her father were going to take Finn fishing again so she and Cara could continue with their wedding arrangements.

She just wished that Ben was fit enough to join in as well.

Xxx

Lilly quickly washed up and quietly climbed into bed. Ben was still sleeping, curled on his side and snoring softly. After dimming the lights, she placed her hand on his forehead to gauge his fever and was pleased to find that, although he felt warm he was nowhere near as hot as he had been.

She had called on Conrad late that afternoon after discovering Ben shivering violently with his temperature sky high and the Platon had administered a different antibiotic and fever reducer which seemed to be working now, thank goodness.

Ben softly mumbled her name and Lilly lay at his side and tenderly stroked his face. "Go back to sleep, Ben it's late," she urged softly.

"What time is it?" Ben yawned.

"Past midnight."

"You're coming to bed late."

"I know, I had to sort things out for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The run through of the wedding."

"That's tomorrow?" Ben yawned again.

"Yes," Lilly smiled at his confusion.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I told Niall that you won't be able to make it."

"I want to go," Ben opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

"You are not fit enough, my love," Lilly sighed. "You need to rest and recover for the next few days and we will then make the decision whether you are well enough to attend the wedding at all."

"I don't want to let Niall down."

"I know you don't and you know he won't see it like that. You have to let the new medication work Ben."

"I know."

His sad sigh of disappointment made Lilly's heartbreak and she gently pulled him into her arms.

"We knew that you may not be fit enough, my love. You have been so ill and these things take time."

"I'm so fed up," Ben sighed again as he relaxed in her arms. "I just thought I'd be better in time."

"I know you did and you still might be," Lilly tucked his head under her chin. "We've still got a couple of days for the stronger antibiotics to work, just rest and eat if you can that's all you can do."

"Yeah."

Lilly felt so sorry for him. He'd been home for four days now and still felt so ill that she'd do anything to make him better but knew she couldn't rush things.

She lay with him in her arms until sleep over took him once more.

Time would be the healer now.

Xxx THE DAY OF THE WEDDING.

"Finn! Come here!"

Lilly rushed around, gathering her things together. It was getting late and she was running out of time to complete the final details on the seating plan. Her son was not making things any easier as he was skipping round the kitchen in his excitement.

"I just practicing my walkin'," he grinned taking a hop skip and a jump. Finn's job in the ceremony was to carry the cushion with Niall and Cara's rings on down the aisle and to the little boy that was the most important job of the whole of the day.

"I need you to get dressed, now!" Lilly stood with her hands on her hips and glared.

"I don't wanna get my new clothes dirty," Finn shrugged and carried on skipping.

"But we are running out of time, if you don't get dressed we will be late and Uncle Niall and..."

"I'll see to him."

Lilly turned to find Ben swaying slightly in the doorway. "Go back to bed Ben," she urged with a sigh. "I will deal with Finn," she said, scrubbing a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"I feel better," Ben smiled reassuringly "go and get your self ready and Finn and I will sort ourselves out, won't we buddy?"

"Uh huh," Ben grinned as he paced.

Lilly crossed and rubbed Ben's arm. "Are you sure?" She asked as she then placed her hand on his forehead.

"It's low grade," Ben sighed, knowing that he still had a slight fever.

"Yes it is," Lilly nodded slowly.

"I honestly feel much better," Ben smiled and reached to tuck Lilly's curls behind her ear. "I'll cope with our young man, go and relax in the bath and put that beautiful gown on."

"Are you sure you are well enough?"

"Absolutely."

"Niall and Cara will be overjoyed."

"No more than I am. Now, please do as you're told," Ben tenderly kissed his wife. "We will be just fine, I promise."

Lilly smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy you're feeling better just don't overdo things."

"I won't," Ben promised and stroked the back of her head which she rested on his shoulder. "We do need to get going though my love or they will start things without us," he mumbled into her curls and Lilly immediately pulled out of the embrace and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, I know," she agreed and turned to her son. "Do as Papi says Finn. Don't touch anything I have laid out on the table and make sure you wash before you put your shirt on."

"Yes mami," Finn grinned. "And you'd best makes sure you brushes your hair as it is too messed up for a lovely wedding," he added and quickly darted out of the room!

"Finn Ashton!"

"Just go Lilly," Ben chuckled and steered his wife towards the door.

"That boy's mouth..."

"I know, I know."

Normality had resumed in the Ashton household.

Xxx

Penten lake looked stunning as the suns slowly set on the humid summer's day.

Finn Ashton skipped down the aisle of petals toward the raised platform on the lakeshore, leading the bridal party toward the groom who stood with his best friend at his side.

Niall grinned at his soon to be wife walked toward him on her father's arm. She looked radiant in a white off the shoulder, full skirted dress and short hand embroidered veil. Her long dark hair neatly pulled back into a bun, a crown of bluebells matched the bouquet of summer meadow flowers she held and the stunning silk dress Lilly wore.

"She looks beautiful," Ben whispered in his ear and Niall turned to his best man and smiled.

"Yes she does," he agreed. "And so does Lilly."

"We are very lucky men," Ben nodded.

"That we are."

Niall then held his hand out for his bride and Cara grinned as she accepted it. "Good evening Mr Wenton," she cheekily greeted with a wink.

"You look amazing," Niall whispered back and shook Sergi's hand as he passed his daughter over to him. "Thank you, sir."

"Take care of her," Sergi bowed slightly and then reached and picked his grandson up.

Finn bent down and kissed Niall's cheek. "Hiya Uncle Niall," he beamed.

Niall ruffled his hair with his free hand. "You did a great job, Finny Ashton," he praised and then turned to Cara again. "Are you ready for this?" He grinned.

"Absolutely," Cara grinned back and the happy couple took the small steps leading up to the alter where Greta Quinn waited to preside over the ceremony.

It was now time to declare their love to all of their family and friends, it had taken a long time to come to this moment but they both knew, without hesitation, that they were meant to be together, forever.

Xxx

"Sit." Lilly eased her husband down onto a garden bench in the courtyard of her parent's home. "Take these." She handed him two tablets, which he eagerly dry swallowed. "Well done," she then praised as she took a seat at his side and took his hot hand in hers. "You did so well."

Ben turned his head and slowly smiled back. "I did, didn't I?" he agreed.

"Well, you didn't fool me," Lilly shrugged.

"Of course I didn't," Ben chuckled.

Thankfully for Ben the ceremony had been brief and now that the pleasantries had been exchanged he was more than happy to curl up and admit defeat.

"Headache? Fever? Nausea?" Lilly brushed his hair off his forehead.

"A bit of each," Ben shrugged. "Not too bad but I do feel a bit shaky and weak."

Lilly gently eased his head onto her shoulder. "Why don't you take a quick nap, I'm sure no one will mind," she suggested softly.

"Nah, don't want to miss this," Ben nodded toward the dance floor where Niall and Cara were swinging Finn between them as the little boy squealed in glee. "He's having a wonderful time."

"Yes he is," Lilly agreed as she smiled at their sons antics. "He has been such a good boy."

"He stole the show," Ben chuckled, nuzzling into his wife's shoulder and curling his legs up on the bench.

"We do need to have words about how he speaks to people," Lilly shook her head and sighed.

"He was fine."

"Well, if you consider him telling Quinny to hurry up and stop his yammerin' because everyone was hungry was fine then..."

"Hey, we were hungry," Ben lifted his head and grinned.

"But it wasn't an appropriate thing to say as Greta finished the ceremony."

"Oh, Lilly, he's still young. You'll miss his cheekiness when he's older."

Lilly watched as Finn turned to his grandmi, gave her a bow and took her hand. "You're right," she agreed and then smiled as the young boy danced with her mother and felt her heart swell with pride. "He is wonderful, isn't he?"

"He really is," Ben sighed and then suddenly shivered. Lilly reached for his discarded jacket and patted her lap.

"Rest your head," she urged. Ben inched down and placed his head in her lap and Lilly covered him with his coat. "Try and sleep, you'll feel better for it."

With the wedding party in full swing, the Platon Ashton's sat and watched their family join together to celebrate the joyful occasion. Cara and Niall looked so much in love, their son looked blissfully happy and, when the first drop of rain fell, the whole community let out a collective exclamation of joy.

As the rain clouds rolled in, they knew it signalled the end to the hard hot summer and life would soon be returning to normal.

Lilly sat and stroked her sleeping husband's hair as rain drops quickly started to form puddles and soaked their clothing, they should move indoors, but not now, now she was more than happy to stay at the side of the man she loved with all her heart and watch the rest of her family dance in the rain.

It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

The End.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Well, that's it guys Thanks for sticking with it and sorry for the delay to the last few chapters, I hope it didn't ruin the story for anyone.

Right. Who's up for the next adventure in the series?


End file.
